Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene: Reunion at Hilltop-updated to Ch 23
by Midori1717
Summary: The developing relationship of Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene as they are reunited at Hilltop.


**Daryl and Beth**

Reunion at Hilltop

Chapter One

_Late December_

Winter was creeping into the countryside with a crystal coating to the long yellow grass. The ground crunched under her worn boots as she pulled the wagon from the storage unit. Blankets and a bag of potatoes and onions weighed heavy as she made her way to the majestic manor on top of the hill. The sun would rise in about an hour, as would the numerous residents. She nodded to several heavily guarded patrolmen. One young man in particular seemed to move too hastily as he smiled and offered her assistance. She ignored him with a faint "thanks" and moved on.

"Everybody has a job to do," she whispered the words as her daily mantra. She moved the wagon to the side of the house and set the handle down. With budding strength she heaved the bag of food onto her small shoulders and grabbed the blankets. She stopped by a matronly woman standing at the doorway and handed the blankets off to her without looking into the parlor filled with cots and sleeping children. The five dogs each lifted their heads from the bundles to assess the situation. Familiar with the young woman, the dogs returned to the arms of frightened children.

"The nights are getting colder," the aged woman said as she went to distribute blankets to shivering children. The young woman stared into the empty hall and would have left if not for the comforting grip; "The twins asked about you again," the elderly woman started and was cut off with a curt nod and ineligible mumble. The young woman left and went to the kitchen with the bag of vegetables.

She set the bag on the long worktable and shrugged out of her tattered coat. Her knife was sheathed under her belt. She stretched and allowed a yawn to escape her as her eye caught a calendar on the back of a cabinet. It was set to June and the picture was rolling hills of lavender. She stared at the calendar as the pain crept into her soul. Pain she was willfully trying to push away from her heart. She had lost so many people in her life. In order to move on, she had tried to keep these new people at a distance. She flipped through the calendar and realized it had been four months since she lost him. She didn't know she was crying until the tears fell on her hand. She brushed them away quickly and an embarrassing flush crept through her pale cheeks.

"I don't cry anymore," she said out loud. Anger replaced the pity as she ripped the calendar down. She suddenly felt stupid as she picked it up and tacked it back in place. She knew people would be joining her soon. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Sighing she turned to the bag of food, "Fighter, a nursemaid, a gardener, and now I need to learn to be a magician," she shook her head, "there is no trick to make this bag feed this army of people."

A blonde lock fell into her face and her hand moved quickly to tuck it behind her ear. A realization shook through her body as she looked at the calendar once again. Beth had turned eighteen almost six weeks ago. She did not feel any different; she had considered herself an adult when she first killed a walker. Beth shook off this nonsense and went to work.

Chapter Two

"The scouts have found another group of survivors," he said quietly as he watched the young woman set aside the tattered journal.

"How many more can you take in?" She was being logical. The Hilltop survivors were close to starving and with winter coming fast; it was inevitable that the food supplies were going to run out.

"We need numbers, people we can trust," The elderly black man nodded to people walking past them on the front steps. She shrugged her shoulders and stared out into nowhere. Many months ago, when he had rescued her and brought her to Hilltop, she had scanned faces and kept searching for her people. With each new group she looked frantically and each incident diminished the spark in her blue eyes. Her hope was fading; she was withdrawing into a dark shell.

"There is not going to be enough food Gabriel," she said the fact dryly.

"God will find a way," he said with a reassurance that reminded Beth of her father.

"We will be too weak to fight off another herd of walkers," she said, "Last month, that herd was a nearly a thousand walkers strong."

"We de-toured them in time," he reminded, "We survived."

"You lost over twenty men and boys," she pointed out as she remembered digging countless graves after the exhausting battle. Her hands bled from the blisters.

"Twenty-six. Three were women." he said gravely, "Charles was thirteen. He was the youngest one we had lost."

"Your kindness will be your downfall," she stood up and looked the tall man in the eyes, "If not the walkers, it will be some group of people trying to steal and take what you have."

"We have nothing if we do not have each other. You are a good person Beth, you are worth saving."

"You think you were rescuing me? You think I was worth saving? You took me away from the only thing I had left in this world."

"I can only apologize and ask for your forgiveness. I saw a wounded girl running for her life and I acted."

"You should have left me there."

"I cannot change the past, Beth," he paused, "This group has been approached and they are good people. It is a small group and we will welcome them. They should be here for dinner tomorrow night."

"I will be in the kitchen helping out," Beth no longer greeted the new groups. There was no need to for another disappointment.

"Trisha wants you helping out with the kids," he knew she carried a soft spot for children; try as she might to freeze them out. A few had caused Beth to smile and a rare laugh filled their hearts with warmth.

"I will be in the kitchen," Beth said as she left with angry tone.

Chapter Three

"Paul says there are almost twenty of them," the whisper came from the cot next to Beth. The room was set up to accommodate the single women and girls of Hilltop.

"I'm trying to sleep Marla," Beth turned away from her.

"Amber says there are some cute guys in this group."

"She says that about every guy she meets," Beth grumbled, "Walking hormones."

The thirteen year old giggled and propped herself up, "Amber says the hottest guy is still Paul. And Paul only has eyes for you," she declared. Paul, the twenty year old lean and lanky scout, rode his Ducati motorcycle ahead of the scouting parties to report back to Gabriel. His shoulder length blonde hair and piercing green eyes attributed to his youthful beauty.

"Amber needs to pay more attention to her shooting than hooking up."

More giggles were accompanied by an awkward silence, "Beth?"

No answer.

"Beth, have you ever?"

No answer.

"Amber says she first did it when she was sixteen. She says it's no big deal and it's my decision."

Beth turned to her with a stern look, "Marla, you are thirteen. You are too young for sex. Do not listen to that hussy. Promise me you will wait."

"Okay, Beth," she sounded wounded, "I was just curious, is all."

Beth sighed and rolled onto her back and realized she had the same conversation with her older sister not so long ago. Maggie had been supportive when Beth was dating Jimmy; her high school sweetheart. Maggie had told Beth the overall physical implications of sex and how to use preventive measures, like condoms and birth control. But, Maggie had warned Beth to use her best judgment in choosing the right person. "You never forget your first time." And there was always her father's strong moral upbringing that made her wait until her junior Prom and then all Hell broke loose and the world went to shit.

"Marla, don't be afraid to ask me. I'll tell you what I can. You just need to use your best judgment; you never forget your first time."

"Beth," she whispered, "I would do it with Paul, if he asked. But he would never ask. He only looks at you. I see how Amber flirts with him and he always shuts her down."

"Paul is too old for you," Beth pointed out.

"When I turn eighteen he will be twenty-five."

Beth turned to her with a smile, "Then wait until you're eighteen, problem solved."

"Beth, we all know we might not even make it a year," Marla settled the room with the cold reality that was their new world. Beth's smile faded and she turned away.

Chapter Four

Beth was working in a dishwashing line as the conversation became grim. The rescue group and the scouting team had not shown up as scheduled. Dinner, served at five, was long over and several people were lingering around the gates. Beth had given up looking for her family and friends amongst the new faces, and she had tried not to develop feelings for this new group of people. The disappointment was too much too bare.

"Gabriel says they might have run into a herd. They should have taken the dogs."

"We can't lose another scouting party," Marcus, a high-powered attorney in his past life, set down the drying towel with his good hand. The other hand had been mangled.

"Trisha lost her husband last month, if she was to lose her son," a woman spoke what everyone was thinking; "it would kill her."

"They're not dead yet," came her unusual voice, "let's not start digging more graves," her voice was louder than she thought.

"How do you know?" A woman glared over at her.

"I don't," Beth set down the dish from the cold water, "We can drown in "what ifs", or we can sit back and…" hope. She almost said, "hope". Instead she said, "Wait."

The room became silent as the residents completed the task. Beth went to bed and stayed awake as she listened to Trisha's soft sobbing throughout the night.

Beth was working with a small group of fence menders the next morning when they heard an alarming scream. She grabbed the knife from her waist and ran with the group to the front gates that were being closed behind a jeep and small Airport shuttle bus. Gabriel was there to greet the group, and so had many residents pour out of the house to greet the scouting party. Trisha was holding her sixteen-year-old son, Peter, in an embarrassing hug. Beth actually smiled as Peter tried to get away from his mother's kisses. The fear of losing another group had caused an outbreak of a mini celebration. Beth stood back as she watched the new survivors exit the bus. It reminded her of the time in the prison when they had taken on the Woodberry town folk.

A large and muscular man exited first. He had the brightest red hair cut in a severe buzz with a long mustache. A pretty young woman followed a middle-aged man with an equally offsetting dark mullet. They looked exhausted and tired, but, they held their weapons close; these were fighters. A young dark haired teen was followed by his father with a protective grip on the boy's shoulder. And then Beth's heart stopped.

Time stopped. She could not catch her breath and she felt like she was going to fall. Behind the father and teen, a man descended with long dark hair brushing into his eyes. He scoped the place out with precision and weariness of a hunter. He was ready to fight, and he was cautious of the group of strangers, and he held the crossbow in an upward position. He was alive!

Beth did not realize she was running and pushing through the crowd with a fierce energy. She ran past the scouting party and through the crowd. She brushed past Rick and Carl and then threw herself into his startled embrace.

Chapter Five

Daryl felt her in his arms. He dropped the crossbow and pulled her into his embrace. Beth! Beth! Beth! His mind screamed as his mouth found hers. He didn't care about the world; he didn't care about the people around him, all he felt was her soft mouth opening to him and her arms around his neck. She sobbed under him, but refused to break from the heat. She felt small in his arms as he lifted her to him. She ran her hands through his hair as she felt her heart pounding. His tongue touched hers and his body shook with desire.

"Um, Daryl," a man's soft warning whisper and cough was ignored. A quick shake to his forearm got the surprise response.

"Fuck off," growled Daryl as he stared down into her tear stained eyes.

"Daryl, Beth," the voice was louder, "we need to, um."

"Okay," she broke free and touched his cheek to make sure he was really in front of her, "Daryl," she whispered up to him.

"I thought I lost you," he confessed.

"I know," she stood on her toes and kissed him again.

"Listen," Rick began, "I need to get our people settled."

"Okay," Beth replied as Daryl wiped the tears from her face.

"Beth! And Daryl?" Maggie moved through the crowd with Glenn on her heels. Maggie looked surprised and confused. She grabbed her sister into a protective embrace and glared at Daryl, "My God Beth you're alive!"

"Oh Maggie, Glenn," Beth tore her eyes from Daryl, "Tyreese, Michonne, Carl, Rick, Bob, Carol, Sasha, and baby Judith!"

The crowd had been watching the lover's embrace and the survivors had poured off the bus to watch Daryl passionately kiss Hershel's baby girl. It was endearing and extremely awkward as Daryl cased the surprised faces around him.

"Yeah, maybe we need to get settled," he almost blushed from the amount of attention that was being made from his passionate embrace.

"Hello and welcome!" Gabriel' voice carried over the crowd, "My name is Gabriel and this is Hilltop. We have warm beds and food. We would like to offer your group a safe place to rest."

Rick stepped forward with a quick and firm handshake, "Thank you. I'm Rick, this is Carl and these are our family and friends."

"You've been traveling for days, I would like you to get settled and rest and then we can have a formal meeting and tour."

"Trisha will show you to a room where you can rest and get cleaned up. Food will be sent up."

Maggie refused to let go of Beth as they were led to the biggest room on the upper level. Cots, twin beds and sleeping bags and blankets were set up for a large group. Fresh towels and water basins were placed on a long nightstand, along with bars of soap and a cup of toothbrushes and toothpaste. An old cast iron stove was placed near the window with a neat pile of firewood. A large kettle was boiling water. This had been the master bedroom and a large bathroom adjoined the room.

"We use this room for new survivors. When they are rested we divide them into rooms where single men and women can reside. Children are in a room downstairs. Married couples tend to use the tents in the backyard," Trisha allowed the group to pour into the room and assess the situation.

"A regular Four Seasons," Daryl muttered as he sniffed the soap.

"In the bathroom there is a shelf of sweatpants and clean shirts. If you place your clothes in one of the pillowcases and place it in the basket by the door, we will wash your clothes and return them to you."

"Beth how long have you been with these people? Can we trust them?" Rick asked.

"When I got separated from Daryl," she looked over at him, "Gabriel, saw that I was injured and thought he was rescuing me," she paused and looked at Rick, "these are good people. They are well organized, but they lack the resources to keep up with the numbers. There is a food shortage. I don't know how they will make it through the winter."

"We could help with supply runs," Sasha volunteered.

"Let's take this with caution," Rick said, "we need sleep and rest; we've been on the road for some time."

"I'll take the first watch," the red soldier declared.

"No need," Beth said, "these people will not hurt you."

"Nevertheless, ma'am," Abraham said curtly, "I will take first watch."

Carol had settled Judith on the bed and was changing her diaper. Rosita announced that she was first to use the bathroom as she grabbed a towel and soap. Carl stood with Michonne as they looked out the large windows. Tyreese settled onto a cot and closed his eyes for the first time in days.

"Glenn, Abraham, and I will meet Gabriel after we rest," Rick said, "Michonne, Sasha, and Daryl will tour the grounds. Maggie and Carol will keep this room safe."

Maggie had claimed a bed at the far end of the room and was whispering to Glenn and looking over at Beth. Beth felt her face flush and turned to leave and let the group get some much-needed rest, when he grabbed her hand.

The intimacy sent a shock through her body as she looked up at him.

"Can you join the tour with us?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered up at him, "How about three?" she nodded to the clock on the nightstand, "we eat at five."

He let her hand go as he caught Glenn's worried frown and Carol's curious glance. Beth smiled up at him and left the room. She didn't care what other people thought; all she knew was the fact that he had come back to her.

Chapter Six

"If you say one word, so help me," he muttered as they three descended the stairs.

Beth opened her mouth and with an amused smile she bit her lip. Daryl, Michonne, and Sasha were all three in sweatpants. The women chose thick sweatshirts and Daryl was in a white t-shirt. He didn't look bad in the dark gray sweats and t-shirt. His hair was washed and the sweats were clean. He didn't look like Daryl.

"At least your ass doesn't say "Juicy" on it," Sasha turned to show Beth the bright pink word displayed across her buttocks. Beth went to the hall closet and found a black coat and handed it to him.

"Trisha will have your things ready before you know it."

"Ah, here you are!" The woman's voice was louder than her petite frame; "I've been on a scavenging party for two weeks and got back this afternoon. I'm Kathy and this is Paul," she extended her hand in a warm greeting.

"I'm Sasha, and this is Daryl and Michonne," she took the lead because she knew the other two were less vocal and approachable.

"Beth, I didn't know you were coming," Paul's eyes lit up with a pleasant surprise. After leading the scouting party back this morning, Paul had left to meet up with Kathy's group. He was oblivious to the reunion as he made his way to Beth's side, "You look different," he said softly with a smile.

"This is going to be fun," Michonne said with an amused dryness as she felt Daryl tense up at her side as they took the rear and watched Paul lead Beth behind Sasha and Kathy. The young man nudged Beth and she moved away with a blush.

Hilltop Manor was a historical house that was once surrounded by a black wrought iron fence. The fence had been reinforced with long sharpened wood. It now resembled a fort with its four towers and fortified gate. The vast grounds were divided into four quadrants. The east side contained rows of Port-a-Potties and large washing bins for laundry and cleaning, the front lawn was a series of raised beds and gardens and a chicken coop, the west side was set up as a large parking lot with easy access to the main gates and several storage sheds. The back of the house was settled by numerous tents, a well and the entrance to the cellar.

"Beyond these woods, there is a river, more like a creek," Kathy said, "We get fish when we can," she pointed to a large rolling hill that had been cleared, "Hilltop was once a winery. We use part of the land for our cemetery. I hope to get crops in as soon as possible. The raised vegetables beds will not feed our growing numbers."

The group was silent out of respect for the lost loved ones as the stared at the numerous graves.

"Does anyone have questions?"

Sasha approached Kathy and the two women began discussing supplies.

"Beth, I have watch duty in Tower Three tonight. Want to share dinner with me up there?"

Beth looked over she shoulder awkwardly, "No."

He smiled, "Come on, it's just dinner, no movie."

"I'm going to spend time with my sister and friends."

"Your sister? She was in the group of survivors? Hell, Beth. That's amazing!"

She smiled at his genuine concern, "So you see Paul, I can't."

"Of course you should spend time with them. Just think about having dinner with me sometime," he looked down at her with a sudden shift and softness, "You're gorgeous when you smile, Beth."

Michonne scoffed under her breath, "Their children will be gorgeous blonde angels," Daryl's eye twitched and he stiffened.

"Hey," Daryl called and pointed, "all those bikes run?"

Paul disengaged from a red faced Beth and turned his attention to Daryl, "You ride?"

"Yeah," Daryl followed the young man.

Beth turned to Michonne, "You both heard?"

"Your boyfriend is pretty determined."

"Paul is not my boyfriend," Beth declared softly.

"Not talking about Paul," Michonne nodded and left Beth alone.

Chapter Seven

Gabriel had allowed the new survivors the opportunity to eat dinner on the screened-in back porch for privacy. The group had finished bowls of thick meatless corn chowder and several pots of hot tea had been left for them. Daryl had stepped outside to smoke and his winged leather jacket could easily be seen through the screen door.

"I think this is what it seems," Sasha began, "I didn't see anything hidden. They were forthright and answered any questions. I am going to tour the cellar in the morning. It was locked, Kathy says there is a treasure trove of wine down there and Gabriel carries the key."

"We still need to be cautious," Rick said as he rocked Judith to sleep.

"I think we should stay until spring, if they will have us. Our group is physically and mentally drained," Eugene volunteered, "We need to regroup."

"I'm tired," Tyreese mentioned, "Just a chance to breathe and sleep, is what we all need."

"I think Judith's cold is more serious than we think. She needs to stay warm and dry," Carol offered.

"I am going to meet with their doctor," Bob added, "Maybe we could both look at Judith. I think we need to look at getting her vaccines."

"This is a safe place," Beth offered.

"There is no safe place," Abraham said with arms crossed over his chest.

"If we help around the manor, go on supply runs, and help with the walkers, I think they will let us stay until spring," Glenn supplied as he finished the bowl of soup, "we could help find food and Daryl can hunt."

The room was quiet as all eyes turned to Rick expectantly. Rick watched Carl petting a border collie. The dog had found a kindred spirit in the boy and had followed him all afternoon. For a moment Carl seemed like a normal teenager with the dog.

"If Gabriel will take us on for a short period, we will stay until spring. First sign of any trouble, we leave. Everyone agree?"

The voices were unanimous, "I'll talk to Gabriel. This is their manor. We follow their rules."

Beth was glad she had spent all afternoon and evening away from the Hilltop residents. She could not take the curious looks and the eagerness in the gossiping women's eyes. In a world with no "trash" magazines, Internet, or cell phones, gossip was the biggest topic of interest. The kiss had to set the clucking hens and teens on a whirlwind of speculations and rumors.

"Beth," Maggie sat on the long settee with her husband on one side and her little sister on the other, "I can't believe you're here. I worried every night. Daryl told us that he had lost you. I knew you were out there, somewhere."

Beth felt a heavy heart. She had given up hope that she would ever see any of her family and friends. She had followed a dark path of apathy and recklessness. She had been cold and indifferent to the people of Hilltop and she was suddenly embarrassed that she had been so mean. She smiled and hugged her sister.

"I'm calling it," Carol stood up with a comforting smile; "Rick and I are meeting with Kathy in the morning."

"Second the notion," Sasha stood up and the group dispersed to call it a night. Beth looked over to Daryl who made no movement to leave the steps and so she went with Maggie and Glenn.

Beth pulled out the familiar ponytail and shook her hair free. She had finished brushing her teeth and stepped back into the room to find him waiting in the doorframe.

Nine teenagers sat eerily numb from the room as they stared at the stranger. He was back in his now clean rugged garments; dark and dangerous.

"Daryl," she said from across the room, "Men aren't allowed in the Girl's Dorm."

He nodded that he was in the doorframe, not technically in the room.

"Oh," she realized that all eyes had turned to her, "Ladies," she smiled, "This is Daryl Dixon. Daryl, the ladies."

He nodded through the long hair in his eyes, "You got a minute?"

Beth nodded, "Let's go outside."

Beth felt the heat and the maleness of him. His eyes were boring into her as she led him to the back porch. The room was dark and she lit a candle, "This should be fine," she said as she turned with a jump as his leather jacket was placed on her shoulders. In her haste, Beth had forgotten her coat and the evening was cold.

"You're shiverin'," he replied.

"It's not from the cold," she whispered with lowered eyes.

He moved away from her, "Listen Beth," he began, "I had no right to do what I did. I didn't think that you might have found someone. Hell, we never even," he stumbled, "We. There really was never a "we" and I think it best for everyone if we just leave all that in the past and start over. Today, right now," he finished quickly and looked out the back porch.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said, "I don't even want one. I'm not looking to get married like Maggie and Glenn," she said, "I'm not the same girl you lost on that road. I've changed, I'm changing and it scares me that I don't care about a lot of things. I don't care what people expect of me. I don't care what they say about me. I don't give a shit to explain myself," she stepped over to him and looked up at him, "There is one thing I_ do_ know Daryl Dixon."

He mumbled a gruff reply, "What's that?"

"Be it tomorrow, or next week, or even in a month or so," she moved close to him, but refused to touch him, "We will be together. The world is collapsing around us. We could die tomorrow or next week, and I don't want to wait," she parted her lips, "I got you back and I want you. I felt the way you kissed me, you want me too."

He stepped back, "I'm too old for you."

"I don't care."

"You don't know what you're asking."

"I don't care."

"We should take time to get to know one another. Make sure this is right."

"We really don't have that kind of time," Beth took a deep breath, "Don't make me wait."

"Damn it Beth," he cursed, "this can't happen."

"But you know, deep in that stone cold heart of yours, you want this as bad as I do and it's going to happen," she looked at him, "why should we fight it?"

"It's not right," he whispered down at her.

Beth touched his chest and placed her small palm on his heart, "It's pounding," she whispered as she moved closer, "No promises, no regrets," she moved her shaking hand to his cheek, "Daryl," she pleaded softly, "just kiss me."

He brushed her mouth with a fluttering kiss. She sighed as she pressed her mouth to him with a slow kiss. The kiss lingered and teased as they stood in a tender embrace. Beth opened her mouth as she felt his arms pull her to him; he was caving in.

"I'm sorry," Peter announced as he barreled through the door and caught the two pulling away. The teen flushed with embarrassment, "Sorry Beth, I was heading for Tower Two."

"We were just leaving," she called with a breathlessness and soft laugh.

"Beth, you should just go to bed," Daryl watched the boy bolt across the lawn.

"Good idea, come on," she blew out the candle and grabbed a lantern. Daryl hesitated but found himself being pulled by Beth down the stairs and to the rows of tents that were occupied by couples. Beth knew Mike and Denise had moved to a room in the house as Denise's pregnancy was getting near its end and had vacated their tent a few days ago. She unzipped the tent and found two rolled sleeping bags and no sign of any occupancy. Beth unrolled the bags and she pulled off her boots and knelt on the sleeping bag.

"Take off your boots and zip the tent," Beth commanded softly as she set the lantern to the side and placed it on the lowest setting.

"You've gotten bossier," he pointed out as she smiled in the soft golden glow. He sat near her and just drank in her image. Her long golden hair was flowing around her face. She sat with his jacket over her long sleeved thermal shirt. Her jeans clung to her hips and she wore striped socks. A long knife had been tucked in her thick belt. He stared and she removed the knife and set it next to the lantern.

"What happened to you after Gabriel took me?" She held her knees to her chin.

Daryl relaxed and reclined his long legs, "I ran into some guys. I stayed with this group for a bit," he began, "But they were not good people. They were regular assholes."

"I tried to go back and find you when my ankle healed," she confessed, "I almost died; Kathy found me and her scouting party saved me. She told me that I can search for you all I wanted, but I had to do it in a scouting party. I volunteered for every scouting party that was in that area, but I could not find you."

"We headed away from that area. We followed the train tracks and we came across Rick, Carl and Michonne," his voice trailed off with a severe gravity, "Beth, I don't want to talk about that or Terminus, just yet."

"Okay," she smiled softly, "we don't have to talk."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid of what will happen if we stop talking."

Beth stared over at him, "Most nights I have nightmares," she began, "But when I dream about you," she blushed, "It's always," she stammered and looked away, "we are always together. One night, it was so vivid and real," she blushed deeper with a flush to her face, "I woke up drenched and I had," she bit her lip and refused to look at him.

"Beth Greene had a wet dream about me," he supplied with a wry grin.

"It was so real. But it was a dream because we were in my bedroom at the farm."

"Your father would have shot me if he found me in your bed," he said without realizing the heaviness of the statement, "Sorry, Beth."

She moved to him, "Could you just hold me?"

Daryl found her moving to his lap as her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his chest. He held her to him. He was terrified of his lack of willpower, he knew what she had said was true; they were going to be together. Daryl's mind warned him to run, to push her away, and to stop. His pounding heart pulled her closer and his body demanded more.

Chapter Eight

Beth felt her body tingle with shivers as she felt his desire through his pants. His hands moved under the jacket to caress her arms. She could feel him kissing her temple. She moved her arms to his neck and looked up at him.

Daryl looked into her soft blue eyes, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and moved her mouth to his. Her limited experience was apparent with her shy and soft kisses. Her lips were sweet and soft, her tongue was skittish and unsure, "I have never," she whispered with a blush, "I'm a virgin," she barely whispered.

Daryl moved with practiced confidence. He held her face gently and moved his mouth over hers with his tongue moving into her mouth. She moaned softly as he caught her tongue with his and moved her legs so that she was now straddling him. Beth could now feel the full length of his desire and she slowly ground her hips to him. He growled with desire as his hands cupped her firm butt with his palms and moved her closer to him.

Beth couldn't breathe as she broke free of his kiss and looked at his blue eyes full of heated desire. She wet her lips and ran her fingers through his hair, "more," she whispered to his ear, "I want more."

Daryl pushed her back as he pulled off the jacket from her shoulders. His mouth caressed her neck as he pulled off the thermal shirt and threw it aside. He nipped at her bared shoulder and felt the muscles in her arm. He pulled back and looked down at her. Beth in her pink bra with green polka dots and jeans was muscled and toned. Her tiny waist was defined with muscular abs. She had a slight curve to her hips and her small breasts were round and firm; Beth had a woman's body.

"What?" she whispered self-consciously.

"Beautiful," his voice was low and his eyes on fire. He moved over the length of her body as his hands roamed from her hips to her breasts. She gasped as his mouth found hers once again. His mouth and hands moved over her tingling skin as Beth was lost in sensations. His fingers undid her bra in a quick motion and he pulled it off. His mouth and tongue caressed her budding nipples and she groaned as her hands wound themselves into his dark hair. He removed her belt and undid the buttons to her jeans.

Beth pushed her pants off as their mouths continued kissing. She was left with the ruffled trim white panties as she tore at his vest and helped him pull off the black shirt to reveal his own muscled chest and well-defined abs. He undid the pants and Beth eyes widened as she realized he wasn't wearing underwear. She had limited experience with men; she had kissed and fondled her teenaged boyfriends with heavy petting, but this was entirely different. She knew what a penis looked like, but this was unsettling in its hardened length. He was going to hurt her; it was inevitable, "Oh god."

He saw the fear in her virgin eyes and his voice was hard, "we're not going to stop."

"How is this going to work?" Her voice shook and he smiled devilishly as he kissed her mouth softly. A hand roamed over her underwear and cupped her most intimate part with his thumb brushing back and forth over her throbbing clitoris. Beth groaned into his mouth.

"You're wet," he whispered in her ear and her breathing came quickly. Daryl had never been with a virgin and he knew she was terrified. One thing was certain, in order to accommodate him, Beth needed to orgasm. She jumped as he inserted a finger into her tight passage, "easy, sweet," he whispered as if she was a skittish filly.

Beth's nerves and fear washed over her as she pushed on his chest, "Daryl. I'm scared."

Daryl moved to look down at her, "The first time, hell, probably the next few times are going to hurt Beth. You're small and tight and for this to work, you need to come. You need the wetness," he was never going to lie to her.

Beth nodded in consent as he kissed her parted lips, "Beth," he whispered, "touch yourself," he suddenly realized the easiest way to accomplish the deed. Women knew their bodies better than anyone, and he was certain she had masturbated over the last few years. She blushed as she looked up at him, "It will turn me on, too," he admitted and she blinked uneasily.

Beth moved her hand over her white panties and bit her lip as she touched herself. Daryl's tongue darted in her ear as he whispered encouragingly. Beth shut her eyes and allowed her hand to move expertly over her mound and her small fingers rubbed and caressed the hardened clit. In the dark Dorm room, Beth could bring herself to completion in minutes. She calmed her nerves and allowed her body to experience the familiar sensation.

Daryl felt her tense body relax and watched her thighs part and her small hips begin to grind. Her chest moved in short rapid breaths and her mouth parted slightly. He pulled down the barrier and she continued to work her fingers over the dark blonde mound. She was now determined. She didn't stop as he re-inserted two fingers into her wetness.

Daryl recognized the soft moan as her body began to throb and tighten around his fingers. She was drenched with a new wetness as her fingers rubbed faster. Daryl moved over her and positioned himself at her entrance.

Through the oncoming orgasm, Beth realized his final intentions and she looked up at him, "Wait," she panted as her fingers brought on the primal surge of pleasure, "Daryl," she gasped, "Now."

Daryl thrust into the tight wet passage with a deep moan. He felt the tear as he heard her cry out in pain and desire.

"Beth," he used her name as a caress as he held still.

"More Daryl," she panted, "It's still going," she thrust her hips to him, "More."

Daryl could no longer hold back. Her throbbing orgasm gripped him and he pulled back and thrust deeper. Beth was wild beneath him as the pleasure overrode the pain. He moved with quick thrusts and she struggled to keep up with him.

"Beth," he kissed her deeply. His body could no longer take the exquisite pleasure as he felt himself shoot into her wetness. He heard her gasp at the sensation and he collapsed onto her body. They held each other in satiated bliss. Moments later he pulled out of her with another shocking gasp from her. Daryl grabbed the second sleeping bag and wrapped it around them.

"I never thought it would be like that," she whispered.

He nuzzled her neck, "Yeah."

She smiled and snuggled into him, "I'm glad it was you."

Daryl held her with a tight embrace. They fell into a deep slumber with their naked bodies entwined.

Chapter Nine

Beth was accustomed to rising well before dawn. With the sounds of people outside their tent, Beth knew she had slept past dawn. She blinked her eyes open to find him staring down at her. Her eyes widened and then softened; he was watching her sleep.

"What time is it?"

"I think we missed breakfast," he said as she rolled away in horror. Beth grabbed her underwear and bra and pulled on her jeans. She brushed her hair back and smiled weakly.

"I'm late for training," she offered as she pulled on her shirt, "It's something I cannot be late for Daryl. See me later?"

He couldn't give an answer as she bolted out of the tent. Beth hustled back to the dorm room to find a note on the cot from Maggie; she ignored all the questioning eyes from the other girls. She scanned it and grabbed one of the two crates under her bed. She changed into the tight yoga pants, sneakers, athletic bra, and sweatshirt. With a quick run to the girl's bathroom she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Beth returned to her cot and pulled out her matching hatchets. Beth ran to the training site and sighed with relief as three other students were walking to the leveled ground that had been set up with training mats foraged from some martial arts class.

The training site was next to the raised vegetable beds. The crops had been long harvested and a few beds had some winter vegetables, but they served as seats for audiences when the trainer put on demonstrations. Friday morning was reserved for an advanced training class of six students. Monday and Wednesday were open classes of self- defense, hand-to-hand combat, and basic exercise.

Beth sat in the back and started warming up with stretches as Paul moved to a position next to her, "You're never late," he looked around, "Kathy is never late. Should we make her do crunches?"

"You do that," Beth realized as she was stretching that she was sore, real sore.

Kathy Turner frowned as she looked at the watch on her wrist. The meetings with Carol and Rick had taken longer than she expected. The results were promising; they had agreed to join scavenging parties in search of food. She was finishing her notes as a knock to the small office door sounded. She looked up and found the Hellion in the doorframe.

"Can I help you?" Kathy was terrible with names, hence the nicknames.

"Gabriel says to ask you about getting a tent," his voice was low.

"Of course," She flipped open a ledger, "They're usually reserved for couples, however we do have several vacant tents."

"How 'bout the red one in the back," he asked and looked to his boots.

"That's pretty specific," she smiled and nodded, "It's available, and so it's yours. Do you have a missus?" She waited for a response and he shook his head.

"Daryl, you going to the training exercise?" Rick appeared behind Daryl. Michonne was at his side. She looked at him suspiciously; Daryl had not slept in the house last night.

"Please join us," Kathy invited with a warm smile. Kathy smiled up a Rick and nodded cautiously at Michonne, "Glad you two decided to join us. This is my special project."

Kathy continued on with Rick's undivided attention, while Michonne held back with Daryl.

"You look," she started dryly, "well rested."

"Got some sleep."

"Did you now?" she smiled saucily. Daryl ignored her as he watched Rick with the Soccer Mom. She was petite and vivacious as she spoke about project and plans. She wore a pink jumpsuit with a thick white headband that held her short blond bob in place.

"What's her story?" Daryl muttered.

"She's been here for eleven months. She sets up runs, schedules, and apparently she's in charge of Glee club. Gabriel and the other's call her "Lil' General". She's forthright and open; lost her kids and husband."

"Seems nice enough," he said as they stopped before the raised gardens.

"I was a wedding planner before all this happened," Kathy said as she had been listening, "I lost my husband, Jean Paul and Maddie when all this started. He was a botanist and my daughter was twelve. I lost Jean Luke seven months ago. His scouting party came across a group of dangerous men. They were unprepared and lacked proper training. After losing him, I took it upon myself to train anyone at any age self-defense. I took the ones with the best skills and potential and placed them in this advanced class. These are future leaders," she pointed with pride, "Lisa, twenty-nine and a former yoga instructor; Peter was the only survivor of the scout that killed my son; Rachel and Wendy were college roommates and both were competing beach volleyball champs; Paul was in the police academy," she paused and looked over at Rick, "heard you were a sheriff," he nodded, "and Beth," she paused as she stared at the young blonde stretching, "they say you're not supposed to have favorites," she smiled with pride, "but she is something special."

"You get your ass up right now," Kathy hissed as she towered over a battered Beth during the first training classes. Beth was bleeding from her nose, "You give up," Kathy warned, "You die."

Beth found her way to her feet and Kathy smiled dangerously, "There is darkness behind that good little girl. There is anger there," she taunted the group, "feed on that anger, focus on that energy and push hard. Your body can do amazing things when you are pushed in a corner. People have lifted cars off their children, soldiers can go days without sleep, take that anger and fight," Kathy lunged at Beth. The girl stood her ground but wasn't prepared for the kick into her kidney and the elbow to her jaw, "get up Greene."

Beth's eyes were flowing with tears as she slowly got up, "Going to cry now? Going to say you can't fight because you're too small, too weak, too much of a pussy?" Kathy was barely a few inches taller than Beth, "tell me you want to give up," Kathy mocked and Beth took a swing at her and missed.

"Everything is a weapon," Kathy walked around the training mats and grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in Paul's face and knocked the feet from out of him. He fell with a thump, "Assess the situation, determine an exit route, find weapons, move to higher ground," Kathy had grabbed a broom handle and attacked the Volleyball girls without any resistance, Rachel was bleeding from a cut to the head, "Use what God has given you. If you're a girl, use that to your advantage. Men underestimate "girls". If you're fast, you attack first. If you stop fighting, you die. You have to be smarter than the enemy," Kathy encouraged anyone to come at her. Paul stood and presented himself in a combative stance. Kathy nodded with appreciation and took her own stance. Beth grabbed the broom and charged her back. Kathy turned and took the broom from her and used it to knock down Paul.

"Watch the eyes, they never lie," she kicked Beth in her side, "Paul gave you away Greene."

Kathy looked at the six battered students, "Pathetic. Don't bother showing up next week." But they did and they trained hard and they took numerous punches and bled. They needed direction and Beth needed a purpose. She needed a way to get out the anger and frustration. After weeks of torture, she felt confident and she felt alive.

When they began weapons training, Kathy presented her with the two hatchets; lightweight and sharp. Beth had even sharpened the handles to pointed spikes. She practiced hours upon hours with the weapons and knives and had become very accurate with knife throwing.

When the giant herd of walkers approached Hilltop, the herding dogs and men with blow horns on motorcycles led the herd away for several miles. The biggest fighting group was deployed to take out the herd. Hilltop had ninety-two residents and they sent sixty men and women to fight the herd. The loss of twenty-six fighters had devastated their defenses.

"But all of my students, made it," Kathy pointed out as she re-told the story of the herd of a thousand walkers, "These are the future of humanity," she said with pride and turned to Rick, "come and see what they can do."

Kathy led the students in a mock hand-to-hand combat. Beth quickly realized that Kathy was holding back. Each student showed off skills and Beth decided to showcase her knife throwing skills. She grabbed six knives and quickly threw them at the wooden target was carved like a walker. Five found the head with ease and last knife she buried in the walker's heart. Beth set down the knives in the crate, next to a small pile of weapons.

"Why look at you Beth," Rick was genuinely surprised at his daughter's former babysitter.

"She's even more amazing with her hatchets," Kathy beamed at the young woman's shy smile.

"Weapons are good when you have them," Daryl supplied, "what happens when it's just you and your enemy?" he doubted her, Beth realized. He still thought of her as some helpless "girl". They all thought she was small and weak. Beth took that surge of anger and focused on her strategy.

"Give it your best shot," Kathy motioned for the students to clear the mats. Beth stood alone and she planted her feet and waited for him, "I'm warning you now," Kathy was serious, "she will hurt you."

Daryl scoffed as he stood in front of her and repeated mockingly, "Give it your best shot."

"You don't want to do this," Beth warned. She lunged at him with a quick blow to his stomach. He reached for her and she moved aside with ease. She needed to test his speed; judge your opponents strengths and weaknesses. She turned back to him and Beth watched his eyes carefully; the eyes will show your opponents next move. He moved to grab her and she ducked and kicked him in the shin; plan your attack before a battle begins.

Daryl struck without thinking as his fist planted in her jaw and she crumbled with a surprised cry of pain. Beth moaned as she curled into a protective ball. He was mortified, Daryl had held back the force of the punch, but he had obviously hurt her.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Beth," he went to her. Beth was motionless as she was waiting for the right moment. She moved quickly and with two policeman's baton that she had purposely fallen towards. She swung and caught his jaw and he fell to his knees. Beth kicked his head and as he fell to his side she swung the nightsticks into his ribs with all her strength. Daryl didn't move, he couldn't move.

"That's enough," Michonne said, "it was supposed to be hand to hand."

"When fighting for your life," Beth repeated Kathy's mantra, "There are no rules. You win or you die."

"He may have a concussion," Rick pointed out to the motionless Daryl. As on cue, he muttered and moved to his knees. He spit out a gob of blood and stood up weakly.

"I'm fine," he muttered and glared over at Beth.

"I warned you," Beth offered and returned to the other students. Paul tried to get a fist bump from her and she shook her head nervously.

Michonne's eyes narrowed as she addressed Kathy's unconventional training, "She wasn't fighting for her life."

"Want to try Samurai Sam?" Kathy encouraged with her arms across her chest.

"With you, anytime, Mrs. Brady."

"Daryl's fine," Rick stepped between them, "right brother?" Daryl muttered and moved towards the house holding his ribs, "Maybe Bob can take a look at your ribs."

Kathy moved to the mats as Michonne stood across from her.

"We don't have to do this," Kathy offered her a way out.

Michonne smiled, "If you want out."

A small group had begun to form around the training area. Abraham and Rosita had appeared with general interest and with Father Gabriel at their side.

"This is a special treat," Father Gabriel said with a small smile as the two women faced off.

Michonne lunged forward and before she knew what was happening she was watching the sky and her breath had caught in her throat. Pain shot through her body as she listened to the applause.

Abraham eyed the small blonde cautiously, "My turn," he said as Michonne rolled away to lick her wounds and pride.

Kathy smiled sweetly as she agreed. The fight took a few more minutes than the fight with Michonne, but the results were the same. Abraham's fall was a loud thump. The applause was even louder as the soldier slowly got up.

Father Gabriel held Rick back and announced, "That's enough for today," he turned to Kathy and as she nodded he continued, "Kathy probably told you that she was a Wedding Planner in her former life," Gabriel began and smiled proudly, "What she typically leaves out, was the fact that she was also a Kickboxing Instructor, a black belt, and a weapons expert. She served in the marines for eight years and she was on the U.S. Olympic Judo team and medaled. She is the most dangerous person I have ever met and she makes one mean batch of peanut butter cookies."

Michonne was taken aback by her underestimating the petite blonde with the easy smile Abraham saluted her with a new sense of respect and Rick could not help but smile with a new sense of appreciation.

"I found Kathy and her son in the middle of a large herd. I was alone and could not help. I thought they were going to die and I watched them systematically take out the group. It was the most amazing feat of courage I had ever witnessed. She's an amazing person with a big heart," he nodded to her.

"Don't ever underestimate a person," she announced to the group, "that is one lesson I try to get across to everyone. Now let's get back to work."

Chapter Ten

"What the hell did you do to Daryl?" Maggie asked over dinner.

"She beat the shit out of him with a bat," Michonne supplied.

"It was a training exercise," Beth said as she finished, "I'm on a scouting party tomorrow and we leave pretty early. So if you will excuse me," Beth returned to the girl's dorm room and took off her boots. She went to the window that looked over the tents and found his with ease. Kathy had offered Glen and Maggie a tent over dinner as she made mention that Daryl was probably licking his wounds in his new tent.

"There she is," the saucy voice made Beth turn, "Lil' Sergeant Greene beating up big boys once again."

"What do you want Amber?" Beth asked as she pulled off the boots, "You moved out of here several months ago."

Amber was a tall dark blonde with obvious breast implants. She wore blouses that emphasized her cleavage and pants that hung too low on her hips. She was an artificial beauty that had lost her extensions, her fake lashes and nails. Yet, she still turned heads, "I was talking to Paul and we were both shocked to find out that this guy you beat the crap out of was the same guy you were making out with in front of the whole world. Weird right?"

"Do you want something?"

"How old is this guy? Like fifty?"

Beth chose this moment to retrieve her sharpening stone and pulled out her axes, "I'm going on a run in the morning so make it quick."

"So there is nothing going on with you and Paul," Amber twirled her hair around her finger.

"Go right ahead, he's all yours," Beth smiled up at her.

"How about you tell him that; tell him that you are not interested in him."

"No," Beth tested the blade and caused her finger to bleed, "because what if things don't work out with my fifty year old. Shouldn't I have someone ready on the back burner? Shouldn't I string several guys along? That's what you do, isn't it?"

"Bitch doesn't suit you Bethy," she said as she turned and flounced out of the room.

Beth crawled into her cot and closed her eyes. She forced her brain's racing thoughts to be still and it took everything in her to force her to sneak out to his tent. She took her duties out there with utmost severity. People depended on her and she had to be well rested and prepared. Since, losing so many fighters, Beth's scouting rotation came up more quickly. She didn't mind, and found herself looking forward to the adventure with a thrill of adrenaline; like the jolt she felt when she took down Daryl in front of Rick and Michonne. Kathy's nod of approval made Beth feel like she could conquer the world.

Kathy stood next to Gabriel and a small group and they welcomed the newcomers. Michonne and Rick had agreed to join them on this simple scavenging trip. They greeted Beth with a new sense of respect.

"I had to order Daryl to stay back," he said with a lowered voice.

"Okay," Beth nodded in understanding. She looked over her group and quickly assigned positions with authority and firm leadership.

"Today is a grid sweep of Tartan Towers; high end resort towers thirteen miles from here. Our mission is food supplies first, medicine and then necessities. It is a short trip as we will split into two groups, six in each group. I command group A and Beth leads group B. You know your assignments and how we move in tight quarters. Any questions? Good, let's pray."

Gabriel' voice was warm and comforting, "Dear father in heaven, we pray that you look over this flock of sheep and bring them home safely. Amen."

Beth sat in the back of the SUV while Michonne sat next to her. She stared out into the rolling hills that quickly turned into abandoned wealthy neighborhoods and shopping centers. They circled around the valet to assess the walkers. A handful wandered aimlessly in the road. The two cars parked and Beth's team poured out and ran to the lobby in tight formation.

"I usually take point," she said as she held the rear with Michonne, "But when you lead a team you stay back."

"Protect the General," Michonne pointed out as the found the lobby littered with trash and a few dead bodies.

"Ten floors have to be swept," Beth pointed to the staircase, "Let's do this."

Michonne watched as Beth's team moved through the halls and apartments with practiced precision. Supplies were placed in a pile to be grabbed on the way back down. They encountered several decaying walkers and took them down with little resistance. Michonne stood back and watched Beth move the group up the Towers. It was late in the afternoon when Beth checked her watch and pulled out the Walkie Talkie.

"Kathy, it's Beth," she sat on the ledge of the balcony.

"Beth, I'm here," Kathy responded, "Can you look out the east side?" Beth moved to another apartment and looked out the window and saw the large herd of walkers approaching. It was a group of about two hundred.

"I see them, Kathy."

"Too many," she noted, "we don't confront this group. Maybe they will move on before dark," Kathy sighed, "Riders will be looking for us in a few more hours. I'll give the signal and contact you at 5:30. Get your group prepared to stay in for the night. Any casualties?"

"No," Beth responded.

"Good job Beth," she said.

Daryl followed Paul on a motorcycle as they scouted for the group that was late. Paul pulled over and pointed in the sky. Two streaming Roman candle fireworks lit up the early evening sky a few blocks away from the towers. Paul responded with two of his own candles.

"They probably ran into a group of herders and are holed up in the towers. Two candles are a signal that they are fine, but cannot move. I signal back the same to say we will contact again in twelve hours. If it was one candle, it would tell us that they needed help."

"That's it?" Daryl muttered.

"It's what we do," Paul said, "We should head back and tell the others."

"I'm going to ride on. Check things out."

"I don't recommend it. You think it wise?"

"Not askin' permission," Daryl muttered and sped towards the towers. The herd was thinned out to a point where he could easily maneuver to one side of the tower. He parked his bike and fought his way into the lobby.

"Daryl," Rick greeted him as they had spotted the rider from the top apartments, "Didn't you see the signal. You didn't need to come."

"S'all right," He scanned the small scouting party with feigned indifference.

"She's in the other tower," Rick leaned in with a whisper, "We're going to wait until dawn. You should stay here with us. Your ribs have to be sore."

"I'll be all right," he said as he looked across the path to the other tower. There were several walkers. Rick moved over to the lobby door and started to shout. They migrated towards Rick's voice and Daryl made a run to the other tower.

Michonne greeted Daryl in the lobby's stairwell, "Miss me?" she teased as he followed her to the third floor, where the group was resting in a posh living room.

Michonne motioned to the hall, "Napoleon, your boyfriend is here," she announced.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Beth called as she was rummaging through the Master bedroom's giant walk-in closet. With winter coming up on them, sweaters and coats would be needed. She turned to find Daryl behind Michonne.

"You all right?" He asked in his low voice.

"Fine, we just got pinned by a herd. Looks like you made it through just fine."

He shrugged his shoulder.

Michonne nodded her farewell's, "Going to look for some coats like I was assigned."

"Since we have time, I'm having my group rummage a little more carefully. Maybe we can find hidden guns. And we could use as many coats as we can wear out of here."

"Want me to help?" Daryl asked.

"Okay," she nodded, "We are taking rest breaks in increments. I'm going to try and nap in about an hour. Can you meet me back here?"

"Could use a smoke," he said, ""I'll check out things on the roof."

Beth looked over at him, "You didn't need to come," she smiled softly, "But I'm glad you did."

He nodded and left the room.

"Go lay down," Michonne said as the group had taken leave to play card games, "I'll keep an eye on your toy soldiers."

"I won't be able to sleep," Beth warned.

"Closing your eyes help," Michonne said softly.

Beth woke to find him reclining his long legs in a chair next to the bed as a candle glowed softly on the nightstand, "how long was I out?"

"Bout' thirty minutes," he said.

Beth sat up and stretched, "Any changes?"

"It looks like the herd is milling about. It's about four hundred strong now."

"Oh," she lay back down with her head on the luxurious pillows, "These are nice," she smiled, "and the downy comforter is soft Egyptian cotton. I bet these are 1000 count sheets," she ran her hands across the sheet. Beth was too innocent to realize the sexual invitation she presented.

A knock sounded and Michonne stuck her head in the door and looked surprised by the two's distance, "This floor is secure, so I sent everyone to bed. I'm taking watch and you two can relieve me in four hours. Sound good?"

Michonne's disappearance caused an awkward silence in the room. Beth reached over and took a long sip of water. She sat down the water, "The bed is big enough for both of us," she said as she looked down at the water.

"Fine right here," he said from the chair.

Beth felt her face flush with disappointment. She moved to pull off her boots, "Are you mad at me?"

"You hit me with that police stick," he pointed out.

"You'll never underestimate me again," she quickly bit out.

"Makes me wonder about trusting you," his eyes were low and his voice was lower.

"After what we've been through," she whispered, "You can't trust me?"

"You're different," he pointed out.

"Sweet little Beth. Always needs someone to look after her," she mocked, "that's what you want? She's gone Daryl."

"Could apologize," he suggested.

"I'm not sorry," she said stubbornly.

"Well, then," he stood, "Could use another smoke," he left her without another word.

Chapter Eleven

Kathy stood on the roof with Rick. She had ordered her group to stay inside where it was warmer. The winter's day was cold as she pulled her jacket around her.

"You should be inside too," Rick thought about offering his coat to the small woman.

"You need to see this," she said as three riders approached. The motorcycle riders stopped and dogs jumped down and ran towards the giant herd. They barked as they ran and the dogs caused the herd to stop milling about and they began to move after the quick dogs.

"My son's project," Kathy said proudly, "Jean Paul trained the dogs and this has worked very successfully," they watched as the dogs herded the crowd of walkers and led them away with practiced precision. We also use blow horns, but that caused a bigger commotion and we get lots of stragglers. This is quite effective for smaller herds."

"I'm impressed. Your son was some smart kid."

Kathy stiffened at the loss and then softened, "he was the best of both of us; tall, kind and smart like his father and a fighter like me," she sighed, "Darcy," she pointed to the gray border collie, "was his dog. He found her a year ago. I told him that she was useless and just another mouth to feed and he proved me wrong. Jean Luke loved that damn dog and he loved to prove me wrong," she wiped away the stray tear.

Rick put his hand on her small shoulder. She pulled away with a thankful smile, "It seems that Darcy has been taken with your boy, Carl."

Rick watched the herd move across the empty streets, "Never got him a dog. He always wanted one but Laurie didn't think he was responsible."

"We need to get moving," Kathy said quietly as Rick's own voice trailed off.

Beth led her group out of the lobby with her hatchets in both hands ready for battle. The six member of her team were carrying heavy bags of supplies and wore countless heavy coats; they moved very slowly. Michonne took the rear as they emerged and went for the SUV.

A group of walkers had emerged from all the commotion as they headed in their direction of the running people. Beth guessed the size to be about twenty and a confrontation was inevitable. Kathy had firm guidelines of fighting when the odds were four walkers to one fighter. Any other odds were against the fighting group or the individual; protocol was to retreat. Beth knew she could not risk her group. She had compromised them with the heavy coats and the needed the supplies.

"Michonne, get them into the SUV," she ordered and threw the car keys. She ran to confront the group of walkers and to distract them from her group.

"Beth, don't!" Michonne called as she was ignored. More walkers started pouring out from behind buildings. Beth's numbers were multiplying to an impossible victory.

Beth moved methodically as she wielded the small axes with an eerie quickness. Dr. Johansson had lectured and demonstrated to the young fighters on how one quick blow to the temples could immobilize the enemy. Beth attacked their heads as she moved through the crowd. Walkers dropped around her as she plowed further and moved towards her escape route. She felt a presence behind her and she turned to attack.

"Fuck," he growled as he jumped away from the blow that nicked his cheek. He moved his crossbow and shot at an approaching walker, "Get behind me."

"You get behind me," Beth glared as she moved to attack four walkers. They crumbled with ease as she stood her ground.

Michonne plowed into the herd and the side door opened, "Get in!"

Daryl grabbed Beth and pulled her into his lap. The vehicle was beyond crowded as Michonne tore out of crowd and sped away. She watched them from the rear view mirror. Beth stared out the window and Daryl looked sullen.

"What about the bike?" He remembered the nearly mint condition perfect machine.

"Kathy had one of her group members take it back," Michonne had watched Kathy command in a quick and effective manner as her group poured out of the lobby, minutes after Beth's group. Kathy had even caught Rick from charging after Beth, when Daryl appeared and headed to Beth. Kathy motioned for Michonne to ride after them.

Beth felt her body flush as she sat on his lap very uncomfortably. Michonne drove recklessly as she maneuvered to hit walkers in their path causing the car to shift. Daryl moved his hands to Beth's waist to hold her still as they jarred and shifted.

"Jesus lady," a young man spoke up from the front seat, "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Shut up," Michonne growled.

"Seriously," Matt continued, "You're a terrible driver."

Michonne purposely shifted again to hit a few more walkers and Beth slammed against Daryl. Beth jumped as his thumb moved under her sweater and caressed her bare skin.

Maybe it's just my imagination, she thought as she refused to look at him. Moments later she felt him through his pants and under her thighs. Her eyes widened as she shyly looked to him.

"You all right?" he muttered softly.

She nodded and looked at the bleeding cut on his cheek. It was right above the angry bruise she had given him with the baton. She grabbed the end of her sweater and held it to his cheek, "I don't think you need stitches," she whispered, "might leave a scar."

"Hear girl's like the scars," he muttered, "makes a man dark and mysterious."

She smiled softly, "Yeah," she leaned into him, "You need to get this under control before we get back or have some very embarrassing stares. There is usually a welcoming party."

It was tradition at Hilltop for relatives and people to welcome back scouting and scavenging parties. They took the supplies to give the exhausted groups a chance to rest. Relatives and loved ones needed the assurance that their sons, daughters, husbands, wives, and loved ones had returned safely. More times than not, return parties had casualties and the event was very somber.

Michonne pulled the SUV behind Paul's escorting motorcycle and the group poured out of the car thanking the lord for solid ground. Kathy walked over to Beth and noticed her group's unusual appearance. They were laden with coats and sweaters and looked like colorful snowmen.

"Winter is coming," Beth supplied, "I thought we could use the coats and warm clothes."

Kathy's eyes softened, "you compromised your team's mobility. If you had lost one person Beth, I would have been disappointed. There would be serious consequences."

"She didn't lose anyone," Daryl interjected as he quickly adjusted his crossbow strategically in front of him.

"Nice cut there, Lover boy," Kathy noted, "You should have Doc take a look at it."

"Well, well, well," came the thick feminine drawl from the crowd.

Daryl's eyes widened in recognition as his bodies' stiffness deflated, "Fuck."

"Daryl Dixon as I live and breathe," Amber's smile was beyond genuine, "small world."

Amber's ample cleavage was exposed in the too small tank top under her jean jacket. Beth had assumed Amber would show up to greet Paul, but this was different. Daryl _knew_ her and was obviously embarrassed. Beth looked at them both in disgust.

"No sweetheart," Amber laughed at Beth's soured expression, "He wanted to, believe me," she sauntered close to them, "How's Merle?"

"Dead."

"Sorry 'bout that," she pouted, "Would have been quite a reunion."

"Amber worked at a place we frequented," Daryl tried in a low mutter.

Beth continued to look horrified.

"Pussy Willow's," Amber smiled, "I was top billing," she said proudly, "shit did I make some money back then," Amber turned to Beth, "Don't worry Bethy, Daryl," she paused, "refused to pay for pussy," she laughed, "Oh but Merle didn't mind. He practically paid for my Lexus. So you see, we never had the chance," Amber waited a dramatic pause, "but that didn't stop my co-workers," she smiled deviously, "Cherry and Mercedes," and then she looked over at him, "and Dallas. He had quite a thing for her."

"Still a bitch," he growled as Beth fled him as she spotted Maggie and Glenn.

"Let's go see about getting that cut looked at," Kathy interceded and escorted Daryl away.

Bob was sitting with Dr. Johansson in his small office that was adjacent to kitchen. The room was lined with shelves that held medical supplies. There was a gurney with a clean white blanket, a stool where Bob sat and Dr. Johansson's small desk and chair.

"Could you both give him a quick look over and then send him to my office?" Kathy asked as the two were going over notes and cases.

"Daryl," Bob said with a familiar smile, "You should see the notes this guy has been keeping on walkers," Daryl nodded and shook the old man's hand that was obviously shaking.

"Seems like something Eugene would find interesting," Daryl motioned to the doctor's hand.

"I've got Parkinson's," the elderly man said, "Bob has agreed to help me."

Bob quickly got thick gauze and disinfectant, "This is going to sting," he warned and Daryl didn't flinch, "doesn't look deep enough for stitches. Just need to keep it clean."

"So you're staying here?" Daryl asked Bob. Sasha was determined to leave with Abraham and Eugene on a more important mission in the spring.

"They need a doctor with two working hands," Bob shrugged his shoulder, "I'm tired of being on the road."

Daryl understood, "Thanks," he said as he left and went down the hall to Kathy's office. The large desk was littered with ledgers and a large cup of coffee. She shut one ledger and moved to the wall that was covered with a grid map. She stuck a few pins in areas. There was a giant chalkboard with weekly activities. Daryl saw the Beth's name was placed next to some name that had been crossed out; she was on duty in Tower Three from nine in the evening until two tonight.

"She volunteered. Mike has the flu," Kathy stood behind him.

Daryl stiffened, "You need to get with Rick. We had a flu outbreak in the prison and lost many healthy people. Came on pretty quick."

She looked concern, "I'll do that. Thanks Daryl," she took a sip of her coffee, "seems like there is always something," she pulled a ledger and scoured the contents, "We seem to have quite a stash of antibiotics, aspirin, and expired cold and flu packs."

"You're good at all this," he offered as he looked at the map full of red, blue, green and yellow pins.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" she said as he nodded.

"If I stop and let my mind rest," she sighed tiredly, "I start thinking about my family. I think of when my kids were babies, my husband's constant snoring, our house with the white picket fence, we even had a fat orange cat back then," she paused, "and then I remember the day Maddie and Jean Paul where killed. I was coming home from soccer practice with Jean Luke. The front door was open. They were in the kitchen. Two walkers were eating my husband and my daughter's legs were littered with bite marks. I got her out of there," Kathy took a deep breath, "she turned and attacked Jean Luke and I killed her," she pulled another ledger, "I don't like thinking about that day."

Daryl was quite; seeing her as a regular person, with a regular family made Kathy seem normal. This epidemic had changed everyone. The strong survived and the weak fell to the sidelines.

"We have extra air mattresses," Kathy said, "but, you seem more like a futon kind of guy. I had it placed in your tent. I didn't want you to think you were in the wrong tent."

"Thanks," he muttered.

"And regarding Beth," Kathy said as she looked up from the ledger, "I think of her as a daughter. And I would kill anyone that hurt my child, understood Mr. Dixon?"

"Yeah, lady," Daryl left the room.

Chapter Twelve

Dinner conversation was littered with stories of the recent run, the supplies and clothes were much appreciated, and the fact that tomorrow was Christmas. Gabriel had announced that chickens were going to be served and a special meal was being prepared.

Daryl had hung around waiting for a moment to catch Beth, but she was obviously ignoring him. She sat between Maggie and Glenn. Michonne was sitting nearby and was telling Carl how the dogs had been trained to herd the walkers. The boy sat with Darcy at his side. Carl asked to go on the next trip with the dogs.

"We'll see," Rick offered with a kind smile.

"We have a new litter of puppies," Kathy said, "Maybe you would like to see them?"

Carl looked over at his father and Rick nodded, "Rick, maybe we can all go out to the storage shed together in a few minutes. I need to ask you about the flu you experienced."

Rick looked severe, "How many have the flu?"

"We don't know if it's the flu, but Mike wasn't feeling well. He's with Bob and Dr. J. right now."

Daryl watched as Beth left the room without a glance in his direction. He decided to approach her when she took the watchtower shift.

Beth watched him walk across the lawn well after midnight. He looked up and decided to climb the wooden ladder that ascended up to the small wooden tower. He popped his head in the small area that had a row of guns and a stool. A blanket was crumbled on the floor next to a jug of water and a dimly lit lantern.

"I'm on duty," she said evenly.

"I'll help," he said as he looked over the tower's edge and into the dark woods.

They stood quietly and Beth finally gave in a wrapped the blanket around her body as the cold wind wiped through the tower, "stay low," he offered, "It's warmer. I'll watch."

She ignored him as she scoured the quiet night.

"You can't blame me for things I did in the past," he said to break the silence.

"I don't blame you," she said, "I'm pissed because after years of fucking girls like Amber, you had the nerve to," she paused, "what if you had something?"

He chuckled, "always wore protection," he said, "besides, two years ago I was scared shitless when Merle found out that one of the girl's he'd been doin' regular, died of AIDS. We both got tested. He had herpes, but no HIV. I was clean. Since then, made sure I always used rubbers."

"Oh," she said with small sigh relief, "I would hate to survive the zombie apocalypse and then die from gonorrhea."

"You can't die from that," he said.

"You know what I mean."

He moved to a leather satchel at his side and took something out, "I thought this would keep you warm," he handed her the balled up sweater. It was a soft creamy yellow cashmere sweater with a delicate Chanel label.

Beth looked surprised, "You didn't have to."

"I ruined your yellow shirt," he said, "When we were at the golf clubhouse."

"Oh, thank you," she said as she held the sweater and he handed her a small velvet box.

"I found these," he watched as she took the box and opened it. Inside was a pair of tiny yellow diamond earring shaped like daisy flowers. She looked shocked.

"You really didn't have to," she held the earrings and sweater.

"It's Christmas," he pointed out and she flushed.

"I don't have anything to give to you," she said slowly with embarrassment.

The world stopped as minutes passed like a lifetime. Daryl painfully whispered in the cold night, "You've given me everything I ever wanted, Beth."

She bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes. She set down the gifts and went to him. She looked up at him and they stared at one another as the wind wiped around them.

"This is the best Christmas ever," she touched the cut, "Merry Christmas Mr. Dixon."

He kissed her soft parted lips and pulled her to him. Beth gasped at the heat from their bodies. She was on fire as he teased her mouth with his tongue. He pushed her to the rail and lifted her to him.

"Stop," she moaned with disappointment, "I'm on duty," she panted with heavy breathing as she gently pushed away from him, "I take this very serious."

"Then we wait," Daryl reached and grabbed the blanket. He nodded and pulled the blanket round them, "and we talk."

"What should we talk about?" Beth felt his arms tighten around her.

"Hell, anything from soup to politics," he pulled her tight, "anything that will keep us from ripping each other's clothes off."

Peter climbed up the ladder and emerged to find two people huddled in a blanket, "God I hope that I'm not interrupting."

"No," Beth said as she grabbed her things, "Just keeping warm."

"Wish I had someone to keep me warm," the young man yawned and warmed his gloved hands by rubbing them together.

Daryl waited for Beth to climb down the ladder and he pulled her to him, "Come and stay with me tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay," she said as she took his hand and they walked across the grounds. He unzipped the tent and closed it behind them. Beth set down the lantern and smiled up at him.

"You've been housekeeping," she pulled off her boots and crawled onto the black futon with the sleeping bags spread neatly on top.

He removed his own boots, and jacket. Beth moved under the blankets and waited for him to crawl in.

"Your nose is cold," he kissed the tip.

"Guess you'll have to warm me up," she whispered as his hands were already unbuttoning her jeans.

"Yeah, I can do that," he caressed her bared stomach. She giggled as his fingers moved over her bra and his stubble jaw brushed her ribs and tickled her bare skin.

"Tickles," she said and gasped as his mouth found her nipple. She moaned as his mouth teased her hardened tips with his tongue. Beth was not ready for the onslaught of his passion. Where he had been gentle the first time, this was something different. He pulled off her jeans and grabbed her thighs with his hands and held her legs apart. His mouth found the inside of her thigh with a hard wet kiss and gentle bite. Her body jumped as his fingers moved over her pink panties, followed by his hot mouth. He was kissing her most intimate part with a thin layer of cotton between his mouth and her body.

Beth moaned in pleasure as he continued with his skilled tongue. His mouth and tongue found the small button of pleasure above her wet entrance. He teased her clitoris with a rapid movement of his tongue. Beth felt her body tingle with shooting pleasure as she held his head with her small hands in his hair.

"Want me to?" He asked as he abruptly stopped. Beth moaned in disappointment as her hips moved up to meet his hot breath.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I want you to."

He pulled down the wet panties and threw them aside. Beth bit her lip in anticipation. His mouth moved over her and his tongue thrust into her. She gasped and jumped the sheer shock of pleasure.

Daryl's tongue tasted her deeply as her moans spurred him on. He moved his tongue over her clit and she jumped again. His mouth and tongue worked over her button as two fingers inserted into her tight wetness.

Beth could no longer keep still. Her hips moved with his hot wet mouth. His fingers pushed deeper into her and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. The tingling was encompassing her as she felt the initial waves of an orgasm. Her body moved faster as she felt her body move towards completion. Spasms hit her and Daryl felt her inner walls tighten around his fingers. She was not aware of how he had gotten free from his pants. But before she could comprehend anything, he had removed his fingers and placed his hardened cock at her entrance. She opened her thighs to accommodate him and he pushed into her throbbing wetness.

She cried out as his hardness pushed into her tight passage. He was engorged to the hilt and knew he had to let her body become accustomed to his size. Her body arched to him as she held onto the wave of spasms as long as she could; her orgasm exploded as he continued to move in and out of her. Beth cried out in pleasure.

Daryl could have spent the rest of the night pounding away at her; his stamina was his one attribute that women appreciated. He knew Beth's body was not yet ready for an all-nighter, and so with a few more thrusts he found himself spilling into her.

Beth held him as he growled with the primitive release. Her body was throbbing as she held him.

"You all right?" he kissed the nape of her neck. She murmured and sighed with her fingers playing with his hair.

"That was the hardest I ever," she whispered shyly, "came."

"Hmm," he smiled, "wait until we string a few of them together."

"You can do that?" She sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," he said as he gently pulled out of her. Beth snuggled into his arms and he pulled the blankets over them.

"No one's ever done that?" He was curious as she lay on his chest and listened to his heart. She shook her head.

"We used to make out in the back of cars," she said as she remembered her earliest sexual experiences, "heavy petting, but no one has touched me down there with their mouth."

"Hmm," his hands were moving up and down her arms. Beth felt the hardness of him against her naked thigh. She moved her fingers to touch him and Daryl groaned into her hair.

"Again?" she asked with surprise.

"Don't have to;" he groaned as she squeezed him gently, "You're still new at this. Your body has to be sore. We can just rub against each other."

"And let this go to waste?" she moved her fingers up and down the length of him.

Daryl stepped out of the tent to be greeted by a slap to his already sore cheek and jaw, "What the fuck?!"

"What are you doing with my baby sister?"

"Don't think you want the answer to that," his other cheek was greeted with another sound slap.

"Maggie, stop that," Beth emerged as she hissed at her sister.

"My God, you should be ashamed of yourself. She's half your age you dirty old pervert," Beth wore his shirt that barely fell to her upper thighs and barely covered her underwear.

"I'm an adult," Beth interjected as she pulled down the t-shirt.

"You should be with someone closer to your age," Maggie argued.

"You're right," Beth agreed and Daryl looked over at her, "I should be with a college graduate, someone that plays football, and works at his daddy's bank. But I don't want that man," she stood her ground, "That man doesn't exist anymore. Besides, I want him."

"Daryl's not right for you. Daddy would be so disappointed in you Beth."

Beth glared at her sister, "Maggie, you think this real hard. Tell me Daddy would not want me with Daryl and I will leave him right now. Tell me, would Daddy want someone who will fight his last breath for me? Protect me? Move heaven and earth for me? Daddy might not understand it, but he would give his blessing."

Maggie looked at them as her arguments faded, "Oh my God, Beth. You're right."

"Thank you," Beth said, "I can see how this looks. I know you're just trying to protect me, but we're okay."

"He's going to hurt you," Maggie argued weakly, "its Daryl," she pointed out weakly, "what do you two have in common?"

"You don't want an answer to that," he drawled and Beth blushed and pulled down the shirt again.

Maggie glared murderously, "If you hurt her Dixon, I will hunt you down and cut off your balls."

"Point made," he said with another threat to his life, "point taken."

Chapter Thirteen

Gabriel stood in the office and nodded over at Daryl. The kind, elderly man had asked to meet with Daryl after breakfast. Gabriel was writing names in the large white Bible. He looked up with a kind smile.

"I want to thank you for the deer you brought in yesterday," he said, "with the hunting and extra runs; we have increased our food storage tenfold. We were dangerously low on food supplies. We were rationing very carefully. I just wanted a chance to show my appreciation."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

"These locations in blue," he pointed to pins in the map, "are safe houses we use when we are in the field. They are secure and have supplies," Gabriel pointed to one pin in particular, "This is the funeral home where I took Beth away from you."

Daryl muttered, "Know now it wasn't in spite. You thought you were savin' her, I get that now."

"There is nothing I can do to take away that pain," Gabriel said, "But I would like to make some small retribution." Gabriel looked over the map and pointed to another blue pin, "This is one of the most secure safe houses we have," he handed him keys, "Why don't you and Beth get away for the weekend. I'll have Trisha pack a few things and we'll have a motorcycle ready for you."

Daryl was going to refuse when he realized the chance he was given to spend time away from everyone and to be alone with Beth. He took the keys with a muttered appreciation.

Beth stood waiting by the bikes with a backpack early in the morning. Her hatchets were tucked into belt loops alongside her knife. The sky was overcast and the cold wind whipped about. Daryl had asked her to meet her and had told her to pack an overnight bag for the weekend.

"Going somewhere Beth?" Paul smiled as he and Peter walked by the young woman. "We are heading out to scout," Peter added, "Going to celebrate New Year's Eve with a small group by Tower Three tonight, you in?"

Daryl sauntered to them with a few bags, "Just told Maggie and Glenn that we are goin' to be gone for the weekend," he moved to the nearly mint condition Harley Davidson and he caressed the beautiful machine with appreciation. Paul's group had found the Ducati and several other bikes at the home of a wealthy collector, "Ready Beth?"

"Are you both going out scouting or a supply run?" Paul asked.

Daryl packed the supplies and his crossbow onto the bike. He turned to the young men, "Naw," Daryl nodded to Beth as he sat on the bike waiting for her.

Beth turned to the two young men, "Thanks, but I got other plans."

Daryl looked over at Paul with a hard knowing look, "We got plans."

Beth smiled apologetically at them as they moved on while Paul turned to stare, "You didn't need to be so harsh, they're my friends."

"Your friend wants more from you," his gruff voice was harsh as he started the bike.

Beth smiled and teased, "Jealous?"

"Does Paul have a chance with you _now_?" Daryl eyed her knowingly.

"Maybe I should keep my options open," she taunted and gasped as he pulled her roughly to him. He kissed her hard and she felt her heart pounding as his tongue moved into her willing mouth.

"He touches you," he whispered, "I'll break every bone in his hand."

Beth's eyes widened at his possessive nature, "You _are_ jealous."

Daryl looked at her, "What's mine," he caressed her cheek, "is mine."

"I'm yours?" She taunted softly.

He stumbled at his own declaration and his sudden rage and he softened, "Just don't want there to be any complications. Sorry I sound like some wife beatin' shithead, don't mean it like that. We good?" He pushed a braid over her ear.

Beth stood inches from him as she tried to process the hard and quick emotions of the man before her. Her heart was pounding at his ability to go from a primal rage to a gentle softness, "yeah," she whispered.

Daryl held her blue eyes with a burning look.

"Where are we going?" Beth relented as she climbed up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him with her cheek to his back.

"You'll see," he said as they sped out into the cold and dangerous world leaving behind Paul.

"This is one of the safe houses," Beth said as the stood in front of the quaint brick cottage home that had been obviously fortified, "Used to be a bed and breakfast."

Daryl had moved the bike to the back of the house. He returned to her with the backpack and chained the iron-gate. The house was secured with iron bars on the windows. He unlocked the heavy front door. It was as clean as the funeral home as they stood in the entryway. A small living and dining room and kitchen were downstairs and the stairs led up to three rooms. Two were small with wrought iron beds and down the hall was a large room with barred bay windows that faced the front of the house. A large wrought iron bed stood away from the window, with an old feather bed and heavy quilts. A wood-burning stove had been added to the room that also had a fireplace with a stack of firewood. A small table was placed next to two large winged chairs. The floors were old wood and large braided rugs covered the floors.

Daryl sat the backpack of food supplies on the table. He looked out the lace curtains. There was a well and someone had placed a green port-a-potty to the side of the house. The tall iron fence was reinforced with a row of circling barbed wire. A soft sprinkle had started to hit the window's glass.

"We should be all right," Daryl set down his crossbow, knife and gun.

Beth stretched from the long ride and peeked into the master bath. A two-person porcelain tub filled the small room. She rummaged through the bottles of oils and soaps on a wooden ledge and sniffed each one with a sigh.

Daryl stood behind her.

"What I would give to have a hot bath," she said wishfully.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah," she said as he pulled out the food that had been carefully packed.

"Going to get some water to boil," he pointed to the large metal pans along the side of the stove.

Daryl returned to find the room empty and the bathroom door closed. He made a fire in the fireplace as the room's chill began to set in. The overcast day and rain was setting a dark shadow through the room. The fire was providing a soft glow. He set out the bottle of wine that had been added to their food stash. He went downstairs and found candles and glasses.

"What do you feel like; got soup, cans of vegetables, sleeve of crackers, and a bag of dried apples. Could get out tomorrow and hunt for rabbit or squirrel."

Beth stepped out from behind the door. She wore only a sheer black nightgown that was ruffled at the bottom and the top had a built-in push up bra that presented her youthful creamy breasts with cleavage and roundness. Her hair was down and framed her face as she blushed to see the heated reaction in his dark eyes.

"I found it in the Towers," she stammered, "It's from Victoria Secrets."

Daryl stood and looked over her, "Beth," he whispered, "turn."

She smiled shyly and complied. The gown swished around her creamy thighs and her soft hair flowed over her shoulder.

"Wish we had a video camera," he came to her and looked down at her soft blushing cheeks.

"You would record us?"

"This," he looked over her youthful body, her soft creamy skin, her long blonde hair, and the blue eyes that sparkled, "should be preserved."

"Daryl Dixon do you have a sex tape floating out there in the world?"

He shrugged his shoulder as his hands moved over her barely covered breasts and moved to her waist, "Hmm," he quickly lifted her in his arms and moved to the bed. He dropped her on the bed and she laughed softly. He looked down at her, "Do not take this off," he warned as he began to undress.

Beth watched him remove his jacket. He kicked off his leather boots and undid his pants. She sighed with appreciation of his long lean body. His body was firm with muscled arms and well-defined abs. He was nothing like the young men and boys that she had once found attractive, Daryl was hard with scars, and he eluded masculinity with a sense of danger and a hint of darkness. He was a sexual deviant with gentleness; Beth admired his sexual prowess and years of experience. She felt her body tingle with anticipation. No boy could ever teach her and do things to her body; not like the man before her.

He looked at her with dark intentions and she shivered, "Don't be afraid," he said as he moved his naked body over her, "I'm going to make you scream."

Beth held her breath as his hands moved over thighs and spread her legs. She gasped in surprise as he filled her with a hard thrust. Beth felt the hardness move in and out with an urgent need. With a harsh grunt her spilled into her and she gasped again and Beth looked up at him curiously and he was smiling devilishly.

"Get that out of the way," he said at her still confused look, "Now I can service you for hours before I lose it," he watched as her eyes realized his intentions.

"You going to fuck me all weekend?" she asked innocently and his eyes twinkled at her choice of words.

"Yeah," he ran his hands over her body, "Gonna fuck you all weekend."

Beth sighed as his mouth moved over the areas his hands once occupied. Daryl's fingers moved over her breasts and his mouth teased her hardened nipples through the black material. He sucked gently at one and then the other and Beth sighed with pleasure. She jumped as two fingers inserted into her body with a quick thrust. His mouth was gentle as he kissed her neck, his fingers moved harder and faster into her and she squirmed at the two conflicting sensations. His tongue teased her ear with slow licks as his fingers pushed harder and deeper into her tightness.

Beth spread her thighs and pushed her hips to him. She felt her body tighten as she gasped for air. Daryl felt the wetness coat his fingers and he chuckled into her ear.

"You're wet," he said as she squirmed harder and held his shoulders as her hips moved faster, trying to keep the pace of his fingers. Beth felt the rising sensation in her body. She gasped at the initial tingling and as she gasped for air, Daryl removed his fingers.

She groaned as he stopped touching her and looked down as she blinked her blue eyes open, "why did you stop?" she whispered.

"Hmm," he sat up; still he didn't touch her, "not yet. Trust me, it's gonna be worth it."

She took a few deep breaths and looked up at him, "Now what?"

"Now," he nodded his head, "you play with yourself."

Beth felt her face flush but she rose to the challenge. She moved away from him and kneeled on the mattress. She shook her long mane and moved it over one shoulder. She grabbed her youthful breasts and moved her thumbs over the nipples. Daryl's eyes widened in appreciation as she moved her hands over the sheer gown and lifted the hem. She cupped her wetness with both hands and moved her own fingers inside. Daryl's prick jumped with anticipation. She looked like a fallen angel; her soft pink lips, her creamy white skin and golden hair. Beth closed her eyes as the sensation arose once again. Her fingers moved over her clit and rubbed harder and faster. She was gasping for air when she was once again rudely interrupted from completion. Daryl had grabbed her hands from her body and pushed her down roughly into the bed.

"No," she protested at the loss.

"Not yet my angel," he kissed her hard with his tongue pushing into her opened mouth. He raised her hands over her head and before she knew it, Daryl moved up and over the bed and had grabbed a long cord that had held back the curtains. He quickly tied her wrists above head and to the wrought iron headboard.

Beth's eyes flared with a surprise as she tested the tightness of the rope. She was securely tied.

Daryl moved away from the bed. He returned with a half-gallon of water. He took a healthy swig and set it down on the nightstand. Daryl stood and looked down at her submissive pose. The gown had ridden up to her waist and she was all exposed to him. He ran his fingers up her leg. He took his time touching her body with trailing fingers and feathery touches. Daryl caressed her cheek, and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He replaced the thumb with a finger.

"Suck the finger," he ordered as she parted her lips. Beth took in his finger and sucked gently. Daryl found his body throbbing as her eyes followed him. He took out the wet finger and pushed it into her wet opening. Beth gasped as his mouth kissed her gaping lips.

Beth tried to hold the thrusting finger to her but he withdrew as soon as she moaned with desire. She looked over at him as frustrations begin to build inside her.

"Damn it," she muttered, "why are you waiting?"

"We have all day and night," he said as he moved to the bed. Daryl moved between her thighs. He grabbed her thigh and he caressed the inner thigh with his thumb and his mouth followed. Daryl kissed her thighs with his rolling tongue and nipped at her with his teeth. Beth would feel his hot breath near her intimate part as she moved her thighs wider. Daryl smiled at her growing need as he continued to tease her thighs and hips, being mindful to stay away from her throbbing opening.

Beth fought against the rope as she tried to free herself, "Cut me free," she ordered harshly.

Daryl responded with his mouth moving over her mound of dark blonde hair and his tongue stabbing into her wet opening. Beth cried out in pleasure as her thighs were spread wider as he settled between them. His hands lifted her bottom and moved her closer to his mouth. She gasped and bit her lip as his mouth and tongue touched every fold, crevasse and nub. She moaned as he sucked the hard button with a harshness that caused her to jump. She raised her hips to his mouth and he continued to tease her with his tongue. Beth's breaths came in short gasps as she felt her body tingle.

Daryl abruptly stopped and moved away from her.

"No!" she practically screamed, "Daryl."

He moved from the bed and returned with a cigarette and lighter. He moved to his back and began to smoke.

"If you don't untie me," she began, "I will," her voice trailed off as she fought against the rope.

He practically ignored her. Beth knew she needed to fight fire with fire. She tested the ropes to find that they were loose enough for her to slightly turn. Beth turned her body and rested herself on her knees. She looked over her shoulder to find him watching her with interest.

"Please," she licked her dry lips, "I want you."

Daryl put out the cigarette and moved to her exposed body. It took all self-restraint from thrusting into her. He left the room and returned after a few minutes. Beth didn't see what he had placed on the nightstand. He caressed her calves and his hands moved to her firm white bottom. His fingers moved to her opening as he rubbed over her swollen body with gentle strokes.

She moaned as she knew she was getting her way as his breath was coming in quick anticipation.

"Beth," he whispered, "this position will be harder on you. Thought we would wait until your body had gotten used to my size," he continued to caress her wet opening. He moved to her hands and untied her wrists, "Hold onto the rail," he suggested as she did so and watched as he moved to the nightstand.

"Baby oil," he explained as he poured some into his palm. He returned to her tight wet opening and massaged the oil into her. He placed the rest on his engorged penis.

Daryl moved behind her and he was able to move into her with a gentle push. Beth sighed as he pushed further into her tight passage. The oil and position allowed him to push further into her than he had ever before. Beth gripped the headboard as his penis filled her to the hilt and she gasped at the fullness. He withdrew slowly and re-inserted into her.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded, "Hold on tight," he said as he pushed deep and hard. She moaned as the oil allowed him deep inside her pussy. He moved in a slow pace as she felt him throbbing inside her. Daryl moved back and forth in long, deep, thrusts.

Beth sighed as his fingers moved over her clit in practiced ease. She groaned and pushed against him, "Yes," she moaned.

Daryl pulled out suddenly and she nearly cried, "Don't move," he growled in warning as his mouth returned to her sopping wetness and she cried out. His fingers and mouth moved into her as she finally rested her arms and head into the pillow as her ass raised to his demanding mouth. She squeezed her eyes as her body began to throb with a heat that was crashing through her. The tingling started once again and she felt the initial spasm of the onset begin. She expected him to move, she expected him to stop and when he didn't she felt her legs tingle as the walls tightened and the orgasm gripped her hard. She screamed into the pillow as her body triggered the spasms with a tightening grip that nearly overwhelmed her into collapsing.

Daryl did not give her an opportunity to recover as he thrust hard and deep into her. She screamed again as he continued the assault with deep hard thrusts and Beth quickly reached for her clit and began to rub the sore area with a new sense of determination. She moaned as his body pushed in and out with hard and fast thrusts. Daryl held her hips as he unleashed the full extent of his desire into her tight passage. Her screams and moans urged him on with faster and harder thrusts. He rode her through the first orgasm and as she worked towards the second release he moved her free hand to the headboard and held it with his own. Beth was near tears as he moved his other hand over her wet opening.

She was drenched as Daryl moved her hand and rubbed the hardened clit with practiced fingers. Beth moaned deeply as the second orgasm gripped her and the tingling was replaced by a sharp tightening of her inner walls.

Daryl removed his hand and smacked her creamy white buttocks. Beth jumped in shock as pleasure shot through her and her orgasm exploded. She cried out his name and Daryl held back no more as he thrust as deep as he could into the gripping tightness as his body released with a powerful stream into her wetness. They collapsed with their bodies entwined.

Minutes of silence passed as he gently withdrew and she protested softly. He moved and returned with the water. He moved it to her and she sat up and took a long drink. She smiled over at him. Daryl went to add more wood to the dying fire as he returned to her. Beth looked up at him as he caressed her cold shoulders. The rain was coming down hard. Daryl lifted the gown from her and motioned for her to get under the thick quilts. Beth complied as he made his way next to her side. He pulled her into his arms.

"Beth" he sighed her name into her hair.

She smiled, "Did you spank me?"

"Mmm," he ran his finger through the soft blonde tresses, "Did you mind?"

She shook her head against his chest. It had caused her orgasm to reach a new level. The initial shock and sharp pain had triggered the release.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Dixon," she said with a sleepy whisper.

He kissed her soft parted lips, "Happy New Year, Sunshine," he mumbled as he fell asleep with Beth nestled in his arms.

Beth woke up and was startled to find him gone. She almost called out to him as she heard him in the bathroom and peeked in to find the huge claw shaped tub filled with steaming water and surrounded by candles. He had prepared a bath by boiling water on the stove and the fireplace by using the large metal pans. She looked out the barred window to the pouring rain.

"How many buckets of water did you have to lug up the stairs?" She had wrapped a blanket around her naked body.

"It's pretty hot," Daryl said as he ran his hand into the water.

"I'm going to pee," she said as she grabbed his jacket and ran down the stairs and outback to a port-a-potty. The cold rain chilled her to the bone.

Beth squealed with laughter as she ran up the stairs and threw off the jacket and jumped into the hot tub, "I'm freezing!"

Hot water splashed onto Daryl and he cursed and moved back. Beth splashed more water at him and he scowled.

"Get in," she smiled, "it's so nice and hot," she submerged to her chin. Daryl hesitated but his clothes were already wet. He slowly took off his shirt and pants while she watched with new appreciation for his lean and muscled body. He stepped into the hot water and sat across from her.

"You look out of place," Beth said as she sat up and the water hit her hardened nipples. Her foot moved and rested on his chest. Daryl grabbed it and began to massage the tiny toes and she smiled over at him. She looked sexy as she took a bar of soap, "I'm going to scrub every inch of my body."

Daryl watched and felt his body jolt with desire as she lathered her body with soapsuds. She turned holding her hair and presented her back to him. Daryl moved the soap slowly across her shoulders and over her back and sides. Beth took his hands and moved them to her breasts. His mouth kissed her exposed neck as his hands moved across her lithe soapy body.

Beth pulled away, "I want to wash you," she took the soap from him and moved to straddle his waist, "lay back," she ordered. Daryl closed his eyes as she washed his jaw and neck. She kissed him as she moved her hands over his muscled arms across his chest and over his well-muscled stomach and lowered to his hardened member. She sat back and held him between her small soapy hands and he groaned with pleasure as she caressed him. Beth teased him from the thick base to the rounded tip with slow exploring fingers. She suddenly had the urge to take him in her mouth. She smiled at the naughtiness and the idea was put to rest as he looked down at her with an urgent need.

"Get on," he murmured and helped her to position herself above his throbbing prick.

Daryl felt her slide onto him with the water lubricating them. He cupped her firm butt and held her to still, "ready?"

Beth nodded slowly as he thrust up and pushed her hips down onto him. She gasped at the fullness. Her body was stretching to accommodate him as she slowly moved up and down. He held her and resisted the urge to push fully into her tight passage. After their hours of lovemaking, he knew she needed to take it slow. Beth took the lead as she moved them at her pace; Daryl sat back and allowed her to the chance to experience the pleasure. Beth felt the wetness spread through her inner walls. She sighed as she rode him gently. She felt his palms and fingers caress her backside as she moved slowly. His hands separated her ass cheeks and moved up and down the crevasse. Beth sighed at the new sensation as she gripped his shoulders.

Daryl moved one hand from her backside to the base of his cock. His fingers moved over her clit and she gasped and moaned. His thumb moved over the hardened button with quick and steady pressure. She tightened around him as she closed her eyes and focused on the friction from his fingers. She jumped as his other hand rested between her cheeks.

Daryl didn't want to scare her with too much too soon; Beth was inexperienced. But she was open-minded and she trusted his judgment, and she was relishing in her body's newfound awareness. Daryl knew from years of experience that a woman's body could find pleasure from countless sensations. His finger moved over the dark puckered rose of her ass and she jumped in surprise.

Beth felt the finger tease at her nether hole and she moaned from the new sensation. His thumb continued to rub at her clit as her breath came in short gasps. She felt the orgasm move through her with a quick and sudden release, "Daryl," she moaned and moved to kiss his waiting mouth, ""I'm coming," she whispered between kisses and she moved her mouth to his neck. Daryl moved his finger into her ass and her body jumped and she cried out as she felt pleasure shoot through her. Her lips sucked at his neck and she bit him hard. Her body squeezed him hard and Daryl felt his own release rising quick as the pain from her bite triggered him. He grabbed her hips and pushed into her with a few deep thrusts and a low growl. He heard her moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her body collapsed with helpless abandonment.

"This is the dirtiest bath I've ever had," Daryl whispered to her and he felt her smile.

"I love the rain," Beth said as she moved into his arms as they listened to the rain hitting the roof. After the bath, they sat in front of the fire and ate dinner and drank glasses of wine. Daryl had grabbed a quilt as they lay on the large braided rug.

"This is nice," he agreed. For the first time in a long time, Daryl was clean, warm and happy.

"Why can't it be like this forever?"

"The world always finds its way in," he said quietly.

She waited and ran her finger up his chest, "What happened at Terminus Daryl?"

He was quiet for awhile, "there are evil people in this world Beth, people that are worse than the walkers. They lured weak and desperate people to them like spiders," he paused, "the people got caught in their web," he looked away, "and they ate them."

Beth gasped, "They were eating people?"

He nodded, "Like a cult or somethin'."

"You killed them?"

He nodded.

"Good," she whispered.

"Why didn't you ever hook up with Paul? Seems to like you enough," Daryl asked and he felt her smile against his chest.

"Jealous?"

"Hmm," he murmured, "He can't stop lookin' at you."

"I'm taken," she said and felt his embrace tighten, "I was taken long before you showed up. You ruined me for anyone else," she smiled, "Not even if Ryan Gosling survived this world and showed up at my doorsteps and begged me for a kiss," he looked down at her and she laughed suddenly, "I would kiss him, he's hot."

"Ryan Gosling the actor?" He muttered, "Green Lantern?"

She laughed, "That's Reynolds. Gosling was in the Notebook."

"You can kiss either one," he said with his hand behind his head and she looked stunned, "I'm making out with Jessica Alba."

"Really? Her?"

"Hmm," he said, "Sin City. Dancing around in those chaps," he sighed, "maybe we can find you some chaps."

She scoffed and smacked him, "You dirty old man."

"Hmm," Daryl pulled her to him and kissed her, "You have no idea."

She pulled back with a twinkle in her eye, "How much more can there be?"

"Sixty-nine and positions you could not even imagine, oral, anal, sex toys, butt plugs, lube, handcuffs, blindfolds, would love to shove a handful of strawberries in you and eat them out," he listed off slowly and her eyes widened in delight and a hint of fear.

"Oh god," she whispered, "really?"

"You'll tell me when you're ready for more," he kissed her slowly; "just don't be afraid. I'll never hurt you."

"How will I know when I'm ready?" She looked up at him with innocent blue eyes blinking.

"You'll know."

"Daryl," she touched his muscled stomach, "we aren't taking precautions," her voice trailed off, "and we seem to be doing it quite a bit."

"Yeah," he smiled as he caressed her head, "Do you want me to use rubbers? Sure I can find them."

Beth looked up at him, "Don't you want to use condoms?"

He shrugged, "Thought 'bout it after our first night. Was terrified that I could get you pregnant," he whispered, "Then I thought about all the times you were with baby Judith," he touched her damp hair, "Thought what it would be like," he stopped.

"I was always meant to be a mother," she said slowly, "it's one thing I'm good at," she felt tears in her eyes, "but in this world? You want a child, our child in this world?"

"This world could use some bit of sunshine," he caressed her hair, "a little girl with your blue eyes and soft golden hair, she would be somethin' to see."

Beth looked up at him softly, "This is making me so hot for you," she whispered as her tongue teased his lips.

"'Sides, could be shootin' blanks," he said and kissed her, "and we worry about nothin'."

"But, what if you're not Daryl?"

"Then my little angel," he kissed her harder, "we make a baby. And deal with it if it happens."

Beth pushed her hand to his bared chest as she felt his hardening stiffness, "really?"

He grabbed her hand and held it to his lips. He noticed the dark bruise around her wrist and he kissed it, "shit," he said, "this is going to be hard to explain."

"Not as hard as this," she touched the large bruise on his neck. She had actually bit him. She had broken skin on his neck with teeth marks.

Daryl settled back as he pulled her to him, "I feel like a nineteen year old," he admitted sheepishly, "It's like a damn broke inside me and out comes all this shit I hold back."

"Oh," she whispered as she turned in his arms. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. The lay and watched the fire as minutes ticked by and Daryl felt her fall asleep in his arms. He sighed deeply as he let his guard down, he let the world be and he closed his eyes.

Beth woke a few hours later to the gentle caresses. She sighed as she stretched. Daryl moved her thigh and she felt him prodding and gently inserted into her. She moaned as he throbbed deep inside her. He didn't move as his hands cupped her breasts and he kissed her neck.

"Want to stay like this," he whispered and she moaned softly. As he remained still his hands moved over her youthful body as she stretched. Beth relished in the gentle lovemaking as he continued to whisper in her ear with endearments.

"So soft," he muttered, "so beautiful," his mouth was teasing her earlobe as his fingers rubbed her nipples with gentle caresses, "you feel so good."

He moved out of her body and pushed slowly back into her wetness. She sighed as he continued with the slow and gentle pushes. When his fingers moved to her hip they pressed harder.

"This," he said slowly as his hand raised her thigh higher, "my angel," his hand found her button and he rubbed gently as he pushed with a steady pace, "is how I'm going to fuck you when you're carrying my baby," he whispered and she suddenly exploded with a cry of pleasure. He growled as he pushed into her with deep thrust and shot deep into her wetness.

"Damn it Daryl," she sighed.

"Jesus Beth," he chuckled, "you're coming faster now," he nuzzled, "pretty soon you'll be creamin' your panties before I even touch you."

Daryl was smoking on the bay window bench and Beth sat opposite of him with a blanket wrapped around her naked body. The quilt rested on his waist as he watched her drink the large mug of hot tea he had prepared for her while she was taking a sponge bath. Beth had warmed a small bowl of water and used the soap to clean her sore body. She brushed through her hair and brushed her teeth. Daryl had cleaned himself while she had slept early in the morning. His hair was near dry and he looked sexy sitting across from her. She kept her eyes in the mug; another look could set them off. The cold rain hit the window as they sat enjoying the late afternoon.

They had explored the house in the early morning and found tea packets in the kitchen. Beth sat on the aged wood table in only his t-shirt as he rummaged through the cabinets. Daryl had turned to show her the tin box of exotic teas and she had moved her thighs slightly apart as an invitation. He dropped the tin box and took her on the old wooden table. She had clawed at his back as he pounded into her with quick thrusts. He carried her upstairs and threw her on the bed as they continued lovemaking until late morning.

"This is so good," she sipped at the tea, "thank you."

He smiled over at her, "My pleasure."

She looked out the window to see a car drive up the winding road. She watched Daryl reach for his crossbow as the car stopped and two familiar figures emerged.

Beth was horrified, "Shit, its Maggie and Glenn."

Daryl set down the bow and suddenly looked around, "where're my pants?"

"Daryl, Beth!" Glenn called from the doorway.

"Upstairs," Beth called back.

Glenn and Maggie came up the stairs to find them pulling on their clothes in a hurry. Glenn looked around the room, a quilt was thrown by the fireplace, the bed was disarray, there was a rope tied to the headboard, a bottle of oil was on the nightstand, and towels were on the bathroom floor.

"Oh God," Maggie realized the sexfest that had gone on, "It's like your screwing the babysitter," she turned and Beth called after her, "this is obscene."

"Give her time," Glenn looked around and moved to the winged chair, "Is this okay to sit in? You two didn't christen the chairs?"

"Nah," Daryl admitted, "Hadn't gotten around to that."

"Maggie suggested we get away and Gabriel offered us the opportunity to use this safe house after you two were done. We decided to come and check up on you guys."

Beth began to make the bed as Daryl grabbed his backpack and began to pack. Daryl offered the baby oil and Glenn shook his head in horror. Daryl put it in the backpack as Beth picked up the towels off the floor and folded them.

"Gabriel, says there is a trail that leads to a small pond," Glenn tried to diffuse the embarrassing situation by changing the subject; "you guys get out?"

"Pretty much rained all weekend," Daryl said as he found Beth's nightgown on the floor and handed it over to a red faced Beth. She stuffed it in her bag.

"Better wear my gloves Beth," Glenn began, "your wrists are black and blue. And for God's sake, look at his neck," Glenn nodded towards Daryl's bruised neck, "what are you a vampire?"

"Should see the handprint on her ass," Daryl muttered.

"Daryl Dixon!" Beth admonished as she tried to make the bed with her hands shaking and her face a deep red.

Maggie waited for them in the small living room. She noticed Glenn's gloves on her sister's hands and the even more suspicious dark blue scarf tied around Daryl's neck. She hit Daryl on the chest with a book.

"Lonesome Dove," she said, "daddy's favorite."

Daryl took the book and looked confused.

"Maybe you need to find some new hobbies for your down time."

"Got plenty of things to do," he nodded to Beth, who was trying desperately trying to stay away from her sister. Maggie grabbed Beth's wrist and pulled off the glove and revealed the dark bruised wrist.

"This is not a hobby," she looked at both of them, "What is this? Some kind of S and M thing?"

"It was mostly my fault," Beth said, "I struggled too much against the ties," her voice trailed off as she realized that she could not explain further. Her face flushed a beet red.

"Thank you for the book, thank you for the gloves," he nodded to Glenn, "You two enjoy the house, we did," he grabbed Beth, "we'll meet you two back at Hilltop," Daryl looked over his shoulder at Glenn, "Might want to wipe down the kitchen table."

Maggie looked murderously toward him as Glenn held her shoulder. Beth waved meekly as she grabbed her backpack.

Chapter Fourteen

_February_

Beth had been in a foul mood all morning as the freezing rain had finally let up. The residents stayed inside and Beth had stayed in the girl's dorm and tried to stay busy. She had ruined a knife handle and had realized that she had lost an earring. Beth had gone to his tent to find it empty. The futon and blankets were a mess. Sighing she straightened the bedding and noticed the new shelf with a lantern, thermos, and dirty ashtray. It was small with four crates. His things were in two of the crates and two remained empty. He expected her to move in with him and Beth felt angry that he didn't even ask her, he just assumed Beth would fall in line and become his keeper and bed warmer. Beth noticed the pile of dirty clothes next to the shelf with arrows and weapons strewn about. She took the ashtray and dumped it outside.

"Whatcha doin?" He strolled over to her with Glenn at his side.

She handed him the ashtray with a shove, "keep your shit clean," she said, "I work just as hard as you and I'm not going to be your personal maid."

Both men were at a loss for words.

"You all right?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped quickly, "You live like a pig."

"Never heard you complain before," he started and Glenn tugged at his sleeve. He had experienced this before with Maggie. She had rare moments when everything Glenn did was wrong and he learned quickly to dodge her rants and to diffuse a possible argument.

"Don't," Glenn whispered in a low warning.

"Didn't ask you to come in here and straighten out my shit neither." Glenn rolled his eyes at Daryl's quick retort.

Beth scoffed, "was looking for my earring and couldn't find anything 'cause your shit is everywhere. Don't worry, Mr. Dixon, I've got better things to do than clean up your dirty ashtrays," she turned to leave and he grabbed her arm. Glenn's eyes widened at another rookie mistake.

"Come on Beth," he tried but she yanked her arm with a deadly glare. He watched her leave.

"What the fuck was that?"

"If she's anything like her sister, that was atomic level PMS," Glenn whispered, "you can't win, trust me. Maggie would say the sky is green and if I point out that it's blue," Glenn shook his head, "Just tell her it's green, and then ask her if she's lost a little weight, sometimes that helps."

"Pussy whipped," Daryl looked at him in disgust.

"Yeah," Glenn agreed, "I may be whipped, but, I won't be alone tonight. Good luck with that," he retorted.

Beth had decided to spend the last few days sleeping on her old cot in the girl's dorm. The girls were beyond thrilled to have her back. Beth found that she had missed them as well and she spent one night talking and gossiping until late into the night.

"Is he a good kisser?" Marla whispered in the dark.

Beth smiled softly and looked up at the ceiling without answering.

"I bet he is," another girl sighed.

"I like Carl," a younger girl admitted.

"Carl never looks at girls," Marla retorted, "he spends all his time with dogs and guns."

"He will one day," a girl said, "That dark hair that falls into his eyes. He's a Daryl in the making."

Daryl looked sullen as he helped Eugene, Glenn and several men construct updated tepees made out of long planks and wrapped with canvas and made weatherproof by using tent material for the flooring and by covering the canvas. The project was designed to allow more practical housing with a fire pit that allowed smoke to escape at the top. They had worked on twelve tepees and Glenn smiled as Daryl began to set up a wooden frame a distance from the others.

"This one yours?" Glenn respected his friend's need for privacy. Daryl grunted and continued on with more care for its construction. They worked silently as the day progressed into late afternoon. Daryl worked while his mind brooded on Beth. She was ignoring him; she ate in different locations, she took assignments that took her away from interacting with him, and she slept in the house. He didn't know how to approach her and so he decided to stay away from her and give her time.

"Well look at the reservation you got goin' here," Maggie called as she and Beth came out with sandwiches for the workers and glasses of tea. Beth immediately noticed the lone tent that Daryl was setting up. She smiled and moved to him eagerly. And then she noticed his sullen behavior.

"Looks good," Beth said as he grunted as he tied the tent material over the thick canvas and the door flap was tied back.

"Eugene says they are move- in ready," she tried again; "these are more practical, we can cook and warm them with small fires."

He left her to retrieve the black futon and with Glenn's help they placed it on the floors thick waterproof outdoor mats that had been custom cut to fit the round area and around the small fire pit.

"Are you mad at me?" she finally asked him.

He shrugged, "You're the one sleeping in the big house. Thought you were mad at me."

Beth flushed, "I'm," she was embarrassed, "my period."

He stopped and looked over at her, "I'm not a sex fiend. We don't have to do it all the time."

"I was just trying to be considerate," Beth said and he grabbed her and held her.

"Just miss you at nights," he held her to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So you want me to move into your luxurious condo?" she smiled against his chest.

"Yeah," he kissed her head, "You tell me when you're ready and when you want it. I just want you in my blankets; it gets cold as fuck out here without you. Miss your gibberin'."

"Jesus, you two," Maggie scoffed as she carried the sleeping bags to their tent, "thank god our tent is far away from this one."

"She is a bit of a screamer," he added as Beth smacked him and Maggie looked horrified.

"Damn it Daryl," Glenn followed with a couple of pillows, "Every time you mess with her she takes it out on me. She still can't get behind the idea of you two."

Beth took the pillows, "Thanks Glenn. Maggie is a bit stubborn. Just give her time."

Later that night, after her Tower shift was over, Beth took off her boots and smiled as he sat on the futon in the tidied tepee. The shelves and crates were in order with his bow leaning against it. A tree stump was next to the futon with a kerosene lamp, thermos, and his book. The small fire pit was lined with a circle of large rocks and a small fire warmed the tepee.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," She took off the coat and pulled off the tattered sweatshirt and left the long gray tank top. She wriggled out of her jeans and pulled out the striped pajama bottoms from her backpack.

Daryl held out his closed fist to her.

Beth moved over to him as he revealed her missing daisy shaped diamond earring.

"You found it," she smiled as she put it on, "thank you."

He turned down the lamp to a flicker and motioned for her to get under the sleeping bags.

Beth snuggled under the blankets as he looked down at her, "I'm not normally like this," he started, "before you; it's been a long time."

"Yeah? How long?"

"Well over a year," he ran his hand over her cheek, "And even then it was just a way to release some pent up energy or frustrations," he smiled, "It's like you flipped a switch," he admitted, "I'm so horny when I'm around you. You can just be washing dishes and all I want to do is bend you over and ride you from behind."

She laughed at his vivid imagination, "with everyone there?"

"Don't really care, just want you."

"You're like a randy school boy," she said.

"Yeah," he admitted, "But, I'm serious Beth. You tell me when you're ready. I can wait. Hell, for you, I would wait as long as you need. I just want you here."

She trailed her fingers over his chest, "I do like this," she said, "reminds me of the time we were out on our own, right after the prison fell."

Beth lay back and watched as the smoke trailed up to the small hole, "I was scared shitless Daryl. I really didn't think we were going to make it. Part of me didn't care."

"Yeah, was pretty shitty," he admitted, "I don't know when it happened, but during that time," he trailed off, "started lookin' at you differently."

She smiled sweetly and admitted, "I had a huge crush on you back at the farmhouse."

He looked surprised, "What about Jimmy?"

"He was just a boy," she said, "he was all thumbs and always apologizing. Too sweet," she shrugged, "I was going to break up with him, when all this went to hell. Then you show up," she sighed, "dark and dangerous. Never thought there was ever a chance we could end up like this, but I sure did fantasize about you."

"What about Zach?" He asked.

"He was more into me than I was into him. He was cute and all," she said, "he really wanted to," she said slowly, "a bit pushy and I just wasn't ready."

"Piece of shit tried to force you?"

"No, not really," she smiled as his hackles rose protectively, "I think I secretly still wanted you and knew you were way out of my reach. You never looked at me or teased me like you teased Carol."

"She comes from my other world," he started, "We understood one another because we came from shit."

"She really liked you," Beth pointed out.

"She's with Tyreese now," he said, "They seem to share somethin' deep. Besides, I had no right lookin' or thinkin' about you back at the prison or even the farmhouse."

"I had such a huge crush on you and I had no way of getting you to notice me. Then the prison fell and we were alone together for the first time," she looked over at him, "I wanted to ask you to hold me so many times, but it got stuck in my throat."

"I was too pissed to care about anything or anyone. Would have done you no good."

"That's why I needed a drink," Beth admitted, "I needed something to take my mind off of all that."

"Wanted to kiss you," Daryl said, "When we were sittin' in the dark. It just hit me. I wanted to kiss you. Shook it off as being drunk."

"I thought you were going to kiss me at the Funeral Home," she said quietly, "It was the first time you looked at me differently, like I was a different person."

"Yeah, then too," he smiled over at her, "realized you were not some teenager anymore. Still too young, that held me in check."

"What changed your mind?"

"When I lost you. I really thought I was never gonna to see you again. I lay awake thinkin' how I should have said or done somethin' to let you know how I felt."

Beth was quiet, "Daryl, you will never lie to me?"

"Never."

"Did you ever have anyone else? Someone you cared about?"

"No not really," he said, "Never did the dating thing, never took a girl to the movies, never really wanted anything but sex."

"What about Dallas?" Beth knew she hit something as he held still.

"Just some stupid whore," he said too quickly.

"She hurt you?"

Daryl was quiet for a long moment, "thought she liked me. She had a nasty heroin addiction. When she was sober, and that wasn't often, she was a ragin' bitch. When she was high, she was sweet and she was good in bed," Daryl realized what he had said.

"And what happened?" Beth asked in the dark shadows.

"Found out she had these kids. I thought maybe we could," he paused, "you know. Maybe we try to do right by those kids. Give them a chance at some kind of life."

"What happened?"

"Showed up to her apartment on night and the kitchen was burned out. Turns out Dallas had been on a weekend bender and her kids tried to cook something and set the place on fire. Hell, the kids were seven and four and they were trying to feed themselves. Child Services took them and Dallas went ape shit nuts; she O. as soon as she left rehab."

Beth felt tears in her eyes, "fuck," she whispered as she choked out, "I'm sorry."

"Hmm," he held her tight, "not your fault."

"Wish I could take that all away from you. Wish I could heal those scars on your back and the one's in your heart," she whispered.

"Jesus, Beth," he smiled, "wouldn't be here with you, if I didn't go through all that. I wouldn't be the man you need me to be, if that didn't happen."

A few days later Beth was eating dinner next to Wendy and Marla. Daryl had gone hunting with a small group and wasn't expected back until later in the evening.

A commotion in the hall set the dining hall to a whispered hush. Peter proudly held two wild turkeys in his hand. The rows of diners cheered as women went to help the men. Carol was holding Baby Judith when the infant spotted Daryl. She stuck out her chubby arms to him. Daryl grabbed her and tossed her gently in the air. Judith squealed with delight.

"Little Ass Kicker likes danger," he said as she wrapped her hands around his neck and her hands grabbed his hair, "easy little lady," Daryl untangled her and cradled her in his arm.

"Holy shit, Beth," Wendy leaned in to whisper, "Your man just got a thousand times hotter."

"What do you mean?" Beth waved as he scanned the room for her and nodded in her direction.

"Every woman's panties just hit the floor," Wendy sighed, "Look around."

Beth eyed the room to find many female eyes watching Daryl and Judith. It was when Kelsey came over and handed him a glass of tea that Beth's hackles rose.

Kelsey Palmer was a twenty-four year old first grade teacher and the widowed trophy wife of a local congressman. Even in the zombie apocalypse, she looked stunning. Her long red hair was tied back with a piece of twine. Her bright green eyes were framed by her long russet lashes. She was tall and majestic as she leaned over Daryl's arm to play with Judith.

"Women like her are more dangerous than Amber," Wendy leaned in, "She's not a whore, but she knows how to use her assets to get what she wants. Men want someone like her on their arm; beautiful and accommodating. In this world, Beth, women want a man that can provide for them, and protect them. Your man is a hot commodity. Watch how she leans into him," Wendy nodded as Beth watched Kelsey brush her chest against Daryl as if it was an accident, "And a woman touches her hair when she flirts," and as if on cue, Kelsey moved her hair to expose her long neck, "She wants your man pretty bad. You got some stiff competition."

"Doesn't matter," Marla piped in, "He never looks at any other person but Beth," she said with a dreamy sigh, "He could have anyone and he only wants Beth."

"My husband was a bow hunter, much like yourself," Kelsey said, "I thought maybe you could show a few of us how to use the bow. We could help out on the towers."

"Sure," he handed Judith back to Carol with a gentle nod to his friend, "set up something with Kathy. I'll teach whoever wants to learn," he never looked at Kelsey.

"Thanks Daryl. That's real nice of you," she said as she backed away with a winning smile.

"Thanks for the tea," he nodded politely and made his way to Beth.

"Hey," he settled himself next to a stiff Beth and felt Wendy's curious gaze.

"Daryl," Trisha came over with a plate, "How 'bout something hot for our hero."

Beth looked up at her with a frown as Wendy nodded her head knowingly, "see what I mean?"

"Thanks," he nodded as he began to eat the hot bowl of soup.

"What did Kelsey want?" Beth asked and he looked up.

"She wants to learn to use her husband's bow. Thought maybe I could teach her and a few others that want to learn."

Wendy smiled, "Sure I'll set up a class with Kathy."

"Kelsey lost her husband several months ago. She's a widow," Marla pointed out.

"Sorry to hear that."

"That was nice of her to bring you tea," Beth said as he shrugged indifferently.

Beth looked around the room and could feel so many eyes on them. Kelsey was watching them intently. She looked determined and Beth felt a wave of jealousy wash over her. Carol appeared and suggested that Beth help the women with the weekly wash and she readily accepted the offer.

"Kelsey is pretty obvious about her intentions," Carol said quietly as they walked together while carrying bags of dirty laundry.

"Yeah, she wants Daryl," Beth admitted bitterly, "so many women want him. Hell, you did too, not so long ago," Beth pointed out.

"I did," Carol admitted, "He had every opportunity, but he didn't care for me the way I cared for him."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Beth relented apologetically.

"No," Carol stopped, "Just want him to be happy," she looked over at Beth, "He's a different man, now that he is with you. He adores you, he cares about you," she sighed, "He seems at peace."

Beth smiled weakly, "thank you," she sighed, "I just don't know how to deal with all these women. I'm not his wife or girlfriend. He can easily hook up with anyone he wants; we never set rules of what we are to each other. I just know we care about each other."

Carol smiled widely, "I think you two share more than that. Everyone can see the spark between you both. It's like a wild fire."

Beth blushed, "Yeah, he does something to me. It's like I'm not in control of my emotions and feelings. It's scary and I feel vulnerable. I hate that feeling, but I like being with him more."

Beth found herself in a group of twelve women at the side of the house with large tables and two huge cauldrons boiling water over fires. Some were sorting clothes; others were scrubbing in large drums of hot water and soap. Beth took the opportunity to take her frustrations out on the dirty jeans. She paid little attention to the conversation that went from topic to topic of gossip and their lives before the world changed.

"We used to have date night on Thursdays," one woman reminisced, "we had it down to a science. We would be done by the time the commercials ended between Friends and that other show," she laughed.

"After our third child, we stopped having sex," another woman said, "what a relief to be done with all that."

Beth looked at one older woman and then the other. Is this what she had to look forward to? Did all relationships fizz out to complacency? Somehow, Beth knew Daryl was not the typical man to give into routine.

"What I would give to have a pair of batteries and my vibrator," a woman sighed as others giggled, "You can have a man in your bed every night and still be unsatisfied. Frank had no clue how to get me off," she sighed, "I can count on my left hand how many times I climaxed with my husband."

Beth could not believe the extent of the openness that these women discussed sex like they were in a men's locker room. She silently compared her recent sexual education to these women and was embarrassed to share anything. They would not believe half of the things Daryl had done to her.

"Steve was the original minute man," a woman confessed, "was over before it began."

"Rather have the minute man than the little man," a woman laughed, "Will was three inches hard."

Women roared and others began to contribute to the talk. Beth could feel eyes on her as she continued to scrub.

"Bet your man is nothing like this," Denise came over to Beth and dumped clothes into a pile, "You got lucky. Remember Brad Pitt, in Thelma and Louise? That young hard cowboy? That's what you got, am I right or what?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders, "It's all right."

Denise smiled, "I bet," she sighed, "My husband was never like that. Even when we were first dating, he was still reserved."

Daryl rounded the corner to find the women laughing. When he approached Beth it got really quiet.

"Hey, thought I would help with the night shift in tower two," he said as he watched her scrub.

"Okay," she said without stopping, "I'm going to finish up here and I'll meet up with you later."

He stood and waited for a few seconds, "I'll see you later then," he nodded at her and pushed a stray blonde strand over her ear. He strolled away and the women exploded with laughter and more cackles.

"Damn hens," he cursed.

Beth was turned away from him as he slipped into the warm bed. He was naked as his cold fingers ran up her arms and he nuzzled her neck. Beth felt her body tingle as she willed herself from turning.

"Get some sleep," she whispered in the dark.

He pulled her to him and kissed her neck, "goodnight sweetheart," he whispered softly.

Daryl was a man of his word. He would wait for Beth to give him any sign that she wanted him. He sighed tiredly as he held her to him. Beth waited as his breathing became deep and even, and she turned to look at him. Her heart stopped as she watched him sleep. He slept in short shifts; as if he was waiting and ready for something to happen. She missed him and suddenly wanted to wake him and ask him to take her.

She smiled, knowing he would comply and then she realized he needed his sleep. She turned quietly as her mind wandered to the memories he had given her. Her body shivered at the thought of him being deep inside her. She relished in their intimate unions of being joined. It was more than sex; she knew they shared a deeper connection. His arms tightened around her and she smiled as she kissed his hand. She sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

Chapter Fifteen

"Help!" a soft voice called from the riverbank. Her boots were near the muddy edge as she struggled with a fishing line, "Could you please help me?"

Daryl and Carl came upon the lovely redhead who handed off the tangled fishing line. Carl waded out into the creek and Kelsey watched as they pulled out the line of fish. She moved closer to Daryl and slipped in the mud.

"Damn it," she cursed softly as he grabbed her by instinct alone. Daryl held her arm still as she found her footing. She moved quickly and before he knew what was happening, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down onto hers.

Her mouth was soft and experienced and her lips parted with ease. Daryl's body jumped and his mouth moved over her teasing tongue. Reality hit him hard and quick as he pushed her away and pulled her out of the muddy bank with an angry jerk.

"Just saying thanks," she whispered.

"Stay away from me crazy bitch," he muttered as he moved further away from her. Carl held three fish and a look of sheer adoration and hero worship. Kelsey moved and took the fish from him with a smile.

"Thanks Carl, Daryl," she said as she watched Daryl move away from her in haste.

"Not one word to Beth," Daryl muttered to break the awkward silence. Kelsey had taken the fish and moved towards Hilltop. She turned and called for Marla.

"Sure," Carl said readily, "I won't say anything but she might," he pointed to Marla emerging from the bushes as she was pulling up her sweatpants, "Marla follows Beth everywhere."

"I'm fucked," Daryl muttered as he shook his head. Carl followed him.

"Can I ask you something?" Carl was on his heels as they continued their patrol, "How'd you do it? Beth is pretty and all, but Kelsey," he whistled, "She's like Sport's Illustrated hot. And she threw herself at you. I saw it. "

Daryl muttered as his mind thought of Merle. Merle would have egged him into the woman's arms. Women like that were so foreign to the Dixon brothers. These were the women that looked down at the rednecks with distain. Gorgeous cheerleaders, sorority girls, trophy wives, and soccer moms were so far out of their reach that if ever an opportunity presented itself, they would take it. Daryl was mortified that his body betrayed him for those few seconds.

"I think if you ignore them, they think you're playing some game. People always want what they can't have."

"Come on man," Carl nudged him, "If there was no Beth, you would wouldn't you?"

"Women like her want one thing," he said warily, "a ring and a Mrs. in front of their name."

"Yeah, but what if she just wanted to fool around, then you would."

"Nay, women like that are too delicate and fish in bed," Daryl nodded at Carl's curious stare waiting for an explanation, "they flop around and smell."

Daryl searched the grounds for her and found Beth in the winter vegetable plots with Carol and a handful of other women. He nodded to Carol's respectful smile and looked at Beth.

"Need to talk to you," he said gravely, "alone."

Beth followed him a short distance away, "what is it?"

"I was on patrol with Carl," he began, "Saw the girls pulling in the fishing lines and they needed help."

"Okay," Beth turned and looked up at him curiously.

"She kissed me," he muttered too quickly.

"What?" Beth sounded confused.

"Listen, I didn't see it coming."

"Who kissed you?" Beth knew the answer as her eyes narrowed.

"I kind of kissed back a little at first. I was shocked, I think I was actin' first and thinkin' second," he stammered nervously, "I pushed her off me."

"You kissed her back?" Beth hissed.

"A little," he was mortified, "listen, I promised that I wouldn't lie to you, Beth. It had to be less than a few seconds. I never meant to give her reason to think I liked her. Besides," he added, "it's partly your fault as well."

"My fault you kissed Kelsey? My fault!" She shrieked in a whisper.

"My body's been on fire since you came back into my life. I'm a walkin' mess when it comes to you. I can't think straight."

"Then I'll do you a solid favor and walk right back out of your life," Beth said as she turned to leave with an angry shove off his chest.

"Beth, wait," he called but she had taken off in a sprint. She turned and flipped him off. Daryl knew to leave her alone and give her time to cool off. But he didn't have that kind of time. He was leaving with Rick in less than an hour.

Michonne approached Beth as the late afternoon sun peeked through the clouds, "Rick asked Daryl, Glenn and Maggie are on a long scouting party. They left about an hour ago."

Beth stopped suddenly, "He's gone? My sister and Glenn too?"

"He'll be back. They will all be back," Michonne said softly. Daryl had approached Michonne to ask her to look after Beth and to leave her a message.

"How long?" Beth asked quietly.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks? Why so long?" Her heart began to race.

"They're looking for other camps, safe camps like this one with good people," Michonne had been in on the planning for quite some time. Gabriel and Kathy both agreed that Rick's plan was solid and supported the decision by allowing them access to the motorcycles and supplies.

"I could still catch up with them," Beth said quickly.

"Girl, your man can't think straight when you're around. Rick needs him to stay sharp and focused, they will be back."

"I was such a bitch to him," Beth finally said with a frustrated whisper.

"He told me to tell you that he'll miss you something fierce," Michonne smiled as she remembered his awkward delivery, "he has it real bad for you Beth, that's what's going bring him back; knowing you're here waiting for him."

"Got it out yet?" Rick asked as Daryl continued to smash a walker's head. They had been on the road for six days and had found two camps as they planned to do a wide radius search around Hilltop. One camp was a group of fifty that looked ragged and half starved. When two men beat the shit out of another man, Rick decided to move on without confrontation. Daryl had become a man possessed with demons. He was dangerously quiet and overly aggressive as he took out countless walkers.

They found another group of survivors. The second group was a smaller group utilizing a private school as their base of operation. Maggie approached the group of thirty and they were readily welcomed. Rick informed them of Hilltop and its location and asked for a peaceful alliance. They readily agreed and Rick's party moved on.

On the tenth day, Rick's group had finally reached a well-organized settlement of two hundred people. They had fortified a strip mall with buses and makeshift fences. They had watchtowers and well trained fighters. Maggie approached them with her hands up, while Daryl, Glenn and Rick covered her.

The group's leaders were an aged Chinese man with a cane, a young energetic black woman, and a former Navy Seal. The group had forty men and women that were once Peace Corps and over fifty survivors. Maggie called for Rick and the men to join her as she assessed the group's intentions. These were good people.

Rick discussed an alliance with this group and Hilltop, and the three leaders nodded with agreement. Lee Chong had been a skillful architect and had once helped with the construction of the world's biggest damn in China. He designed the fort and led with a gentleness that reminded Rick of Hershel. Jenna was in charge of supplies and gardening, the rooftops were lined with planters and well-maintained crops; she had been an herbalist. John McNeil was the muscle and had trained the soldiers to withstand any attack. He agreed that there were evil groups of people constantly trying to take from peaceful people. The treaty was an amazing back up plan for an event that could devastate the fort. Knowing that there was another safe place was a peace of mind for both parties.

Jenna Loman had even volunteered to return with Rick's group to verify the location of Hilltop and to meet the people. Rick agreed and the beautiful young woman smiled up at him with teasing blue glass eyes. She was stunning and she was outspoken.

"Looks like we can head back to Hilltop in the morning," Rick said to his small group. "They will gas up the bikes and we should be back in a few days if we ride fast and hard."

Daryl had been conflicted about his decision to set Beth free. She would remain safe and alive if he could just set her free. Rick's plan was thorough and Rick was ultimately setting up a safe place to keep his loved ones safe. If Rick could make that decision, Daryl knew he had to as well. Every night without her, Daryl knew it was the best thing for her. He hated the gripping in his chest at the thought of leaving her behind, but if he truly cared about her he would do what was best and safe for her. Besides, he would do everything in his power to return to her after they completed the mission.

Beth was terrified that she had sent him away without one word. She wanted to scout with the bikers after the first week, but Kathy held her back. She reassured Beth that they were fine.

By the end of the second week, Beth was determined to go look for them. Michonne kept by her side and had to talk Beth out of leaving on several occasions. She even threatened to tie her down, if she wouldn't stop.

When Daryl's bike rode through the gates, Beth felt her heart explode. She ran to meet him. He looked tired and exhausted. He muttered his greetings, but looked away from her searching eyes.

"You okay?" she asked and he nodded; they stood with a distance between them, neither knew what to say.

"Got to get unpacked," he said finally gruffly.

"Need anything?" She asked hopefully.

You. Instead, Daryl shook his head instead and rode off.

Beth waited for her sister to arrive with Glenn and was surprised when Rick appeared with the smiling young woman with creamy dark skin and piercing eyes. She slid off the bike and greeted the residents of Hilltop.

Gabriel and Kathy greeted her warmly and offered her the opportunity to freshen up. She smiled and took them up on the offer.

"Looks like Rick came back with more than a treaty," Beth whispered as the young woman thanked Rick with a light kiss to his stubbly jaw. Michonne's eyes narrowed and she tried to sound indifferent.

"Holy shit," Carl whistled, "she's hot," he had started looking at women in a different light. Michonne grabbed him and shook him playfully.

"I thought I was your girlfriend," she teased and he flushed.

Maggie and Glenn came up the rear and Beth went to hug them.

Beth missed him at dinner and she heard from some of the gawking girls that he had taken a shower earlier. He had come out of the bathroom with his wet hair a white shirt and a pair of cut off sweats. One girl had grabbed his dirtied clothes and the other fought for the chance to do his laundry.

She packed a bag of food and filled a thermos with tea and headed to his tepee.

"Daryl," she called softly as she pulled back the flap to find him crashed on the futon. His arm was over his eyes as he snored softly. He was out cold, Beth realized as she moved over to him. His hair was wet and he slept in a pair of sweats.

She sat near him as she watched his chest move. He looked younger when he slept and she wondered if he was always like this. He must have been a surly teenager who smoked, listened to hard rock, and hated school. She would have never paid attention to him had they been at the same school. She moved so that she was at his waist. She moved her mouth over the apparent bulge in his pants, and kissed him through the material as he had once done to her.

Daryl was dreaming that he was back in the tub with her. She had moved underwater to suck on him. Her blonde hair trailed in the water as her soft lips sucked him gently. He moaned and she continued to move her mouth up and down the length of him.

He woke with a startled realization that it was late at night and Beth was kissing the tip of his exposed penis.

"What the hell are you doin' Beth?" he whispered in the dark.

"Tell me to stop and I will," she teased as his hand moved over her head and pushed her to him. Her small mouth took him in with gentle sucking. He groaned in agony and Beth felt a new sense of power. She could ask him for the world at that moment and he would comply. She tested her ability to take him further into her mouth and he grabbed the futon with his fist. She pulled it out of her mouth and chose to lick him from the base up the length of the hardness. Beth took him into her mouth and moved her head up and down. Beth relished in his agony and she continued on with her new found power. She teased and sucked gently as his hardness throbbed. Suddenly Beth was pulled away.

"Stop," he warned as he rose and pulled off her sweater and undid her pants.

Beth gasped as he pushed her gently onto the futon. She moved to open her thighs and he rose above her. He stared into her wide eyes as he pushed into her tightness.

"Need you right now," he said as she nodded. She moved her hips to him as he pushed into her with an urgent thrust. She cried out and he muttered his apologies.

He was not holding back and Beth felt his thrusts penetrating her deeply. She moved her fingers over her button and worked the spot as he continued to push harder into her.

"Yeah," he agreed as his fingers moved over hers to assist with the stimulation. She groaned as they both worked over her throbbing clit. She felt the orgasm peaking as she moved her thighs and locked her feet onto his waist. Daryl felt her wetness and moved harder and faster into her. She cried out as the throbbing sensation took over her body.

Before she could recover, Beth gasped as he pulled out of her. Daryl moved down and found her wetness with his mouth and she nearly screamed. Her body jerked to his mouth as a new wave of spasms hit her.

"Oh god, it's happening again," she moaned in exquisite pleasure as his tongue moved into her wetness. She cried out as he pushed his hard cock back into the renewed wetness. He moved over her and into her with full deep thrusts. Her wetness allowed him to push further into her. Her body was slowly getting use to his size as he drove harder.

Beth was delirious with pleasure as her mouth gasped for air. He wanted to spend the rest of the night thrusting into her, but he was near his limit. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her with his tongue rolling into her mouth.

Beth tasted herself on him and she went wild underneath him. She felt her body trigger again and she cried out in pleasure. Daryl pushed into her with a final thrust as he spilled into her. She held him to her body as he collapsed with his heart pounding.

Chapter Sixteen

_March_

"I've got perimeter patrol today," she yawned and stretched. Daryl reached for her and pulled her back into his embrace. Their naked bodies entwined under the blankets.

"Hmm," he nuzzled into her neck, "When do you need to go?"

"Right after breakfast," she giggled as his fingers trailed across her belly.

"Come on," he muttered, "been gone for two weeks."

"What about last night?"

"Was nice," he admitted, "Still want you."

"I can tell," she whispered, "but," she smiled and pushed off from his chest, "Work first," she kissed his nose, "Play later."

Beth strapped on her hatchet axes, a knife, and gun as Kathy sipped on her coffee and stared at the map, "we are sending another search team out in the morning."

"No sign of Rachel's group?" Beth sounded concern. It had been a long while since they had lost an entire group. Rachel was the most level headed and cautious of the six students.

Kathy shook her head and pointed to the map, "seventy miles. It was a risky trip. Not one sign of her cars. Riders have scouted all around the area," she turned and looked up at the battery operated giant wall clock, "You heading out with Larry?"

Beth nodded, "As soon as he gets here."

Kathy turned when she heard the boots, "Morning Mr. Dixon," she called over the coffee.

"Need help?" he leaned against the doorframe with a yawn.

"No rest for the wicked?"

"Feel fine," he said as he nodded to Beth.

Larry, a middle-aged high school track coach, rounded the corner in haste, "Sorry I'm late," he coughed, "feeling a bit under the weather."

"Looks like they could use the extra set of hands," Kathy said, "Beth?"

"Sure," she looked over at Daryl, "I'm in charge."

He saluted and teased, "Yes sir."

"We have two types of perimeter sweeps. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, dirt bikes ride about two to three miles around Hilltop, depending on the size of walker herds, determines the scouts sent out on foot," she explained as they walked through the front gates and into the woods.

"Before heading out, we have a general idea of where and how many walkers we will confront and the general location.' She held a drawn map that Kathy had given her.

Larry hung back as Beth led them into the woods with her axes resting in her gloved hands. Daryl walked cautiously behind her and Larry was at his side.

"When the giant herd made its way to us," Larry decided to make conversation with the surly man, "we knew they were heading to us and we were ready with a decent plan," he stopped to catch his breath, "we just didn't have enough people or bullets. It was a horrible ordeal; we fought for hours and hours. I fought near Beth and Kathy," he added and got the man's attention, "they fought like a well-oiled machine. When we ran out of bullets, they took the lead and cleared a giant path. Bodies and bodies were falling all around them. Kathy was experienced, but Beth was different. Beth had just gone crazy. She fought like she had nothing to live for, like she didn't care. It was crazy. When they finally stopped, they were covered in blood and guts. We all looked like hell," he stopped and looked over at the man, "At first I thought she was crying, everyone was crying," he paused, "she was laughing. She stopped and cursed and said, "Still here, I'm still fucking here," and she would have gone after another thousand if Kathy hadn't stopped her by slapping sense into her."

Daryl looked at her petite form as she led the way. He looked over at Larry, "She's a survivor."

Larry readily agreed, "You look at her and she reminds me of the high school girls that were sweet and innocent. You know the type; good grades, always dressing nice not like the slutty ones; and those girls go off to college and become successful. She shouldn't have survived this ugly world, but she did."

Beth motioned ahead as three walkers emerged. Daryl instinctively moved ahead and quickly realized the heat from her eyes, "After you," he muttered and held back.

"Damn right," she said as she charged. Thump. Thump. Thump. They fell in seconds. He stood back and waited with pride. Beth was fast and effective. A lone walker emerged and she used the pike end and rammed it in its eye.

Larry vomited and bent over. Beth motioned for Daryl to take the lead as she went over to Larry.

"Larry?"

"It looks like my grandmother," he motioned to the fallen walker. He wiped his mouth and tears.

Beth looked back to see Hilltop in the distance, the area was clear; "Can you make it back on your own Larry?"

"I'm fine," he said as she handed him water.

"It's an order. Tell Kathy that Daryl and I will finish the sweep. We'll be back in two hours."

Larry looked miserable as he nodded and headed back to Hilltop. Daryl took out two walkers with his crossbow. He was pulling out the arrows and reloading.

"Sent Larry back," Beth said as she took the lead, "there is a path over there that circles Hilltop."

Beth and Daryl strolled on the dirt path as the sun peaked through the trees. He watched her high ponytail swing in the sun. She took out two walkers and looked over her shoulder. An arrow zipped past her cheek and into an oncoming walker.

She smiled, "I heard it coming," she took out the arrow and handed it back to him.

Daryl took the arrow and pulled her to him for a quick kiss.

"This isn't some Sunday stroll," she reminded him.

"Just wanted a little sugar," he motioned for her to take the lead.

Beth and Daryl moved through the woods and met little resistance. The largest group had been eight walkers and they took them out with ease. Beth felt the rush of adrenaline move through her body when she fought. It made her feel alive and powerful.

"Take it easy Molly Hatchet," he said as she continued to stab one resisting walker.

She smiled over at him, "You feel that?"

"What?" He asked as he scoured the woods for any more movement.

"That rush," Beth said as she stood up. Her blue eyes were wild and her cheeks flushed. She had the same look as when she was in the heated throes of passion.

"Jesus Beth," he muttered as she came at him with her full passion. He grabbed her and held her head in a heated kiss. She was clawing at the buttons to his pants as he pressed her against a large tree. In moments he had her jeans down. Daryl raised her and Beth wrapped her legs around his waist.

He held her mouth with his hand as she moaned from the hard initial thrust. Her cries of passion would bring on walkers. She was slick as he moved into her tightness again with another hard thrust. She groaned as he moved with sheer lust with deep thrusts. She pulled him to her and found herself tightening her inner muscles around his hard cock. He growled with a curse and shot into her.

Beth gasped as she held onto him. He kissed the top of her head.

"You're gonna get us both killed and half naked at that," he moved to adjust himself.

"Would have been worth it," she said as she buttoned up her pants. He pulled her close in a gentle hug.

"Did I hurt you?" He looked into her sparkling eyes.

"Hmm," she smiled and whispered, "It's a good kind of hurt."

"We got a job we need to finish," he said as he pulled a piece of tree bark from her hair, "quit lookin' at me like that."

Chapter Seventeen

Gabriel felt the group needed a social mix for the young adults and teens and so on Fridays he had designated a small clearing for a social gathering. In the summer months a volleyball net would be set up, but tonight it was designed for young adults and a bonfire had been made with blankets, lawn chairs and logs. In the past, Beth wanted nothing to do with the others and she wasn't interested in hooking up, so she steered clear of the events.

Maggie had gotten close to a few young couples and they had encouraged her and Glenn to join them. Beth had begrudgingly accepted her sister's invitation because Daryl wasn't expected back until later. Maggie decided that it would be nice to look a little less haggardly and had insisted that Beth try to look nice.

Beth stared at her reflection in the girl's dorm. She had washed her hair and had let the soft waves frame her heart shaped face. She wore long cream sock and her boots were tucked into the decent pair of tight jeans. She wore a long beaded tank top with a tattered gray cardigan.

"Here," Jenna came over with a basket full of cosmetics. The lithe woman was stunning in the long maxi dress and jean jacket. Beth used some mascara, rubbed in a creamy soft pink blush, and chose a pink lip gloss sparingly, "No wonder that man can't keep his eyes off of you, you're really pretty."

Beth's scoffed, "Can't compare to the likes of you or Kelsey. Think she actually was a beauty queen."

"Shut up," Jenna sat on the bed, "when Rick and Daryl showed up I immediately had my eye on Daryl. He wanted nothing to do with women. He sulked and you could tell he was miserable. Rick told me that he had someone waiting for him and I backed off."

"Thanks," Beth offered lamely.

"I never had a shot with him. No woman does. You don't see the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention. You have nothing to worry about," she smiled softly, "Now Michonne is another story. She hasn't laid claim to Rick has she?" Jenna finally revealed her true intentions.

Beth's eyes widened, she had never thought that there was anything between Michonne and Rick other than mutual respect. But, the longer she contemplated it, it made sense, "She's really good with that sword."

"Just looking to find someone for the night," she admitted, "He's going to be gone soon and I have to get back to the Shack."

"You two ready?" Maggie called as she rounded the corner.

Beth found a spot against the giant log next to Marla and Wendy, while Maggie and Glen found lawn chairs next to the married couples and Jenna. Someone was re-telling a harrowing run with a comical flare, when Paul appeared with Rosita and a crate of wine bottles.

"Score," Rosita held up the wine bottles and the small group cheered. The bottles were opened and water was immediately poured out of their plastic mugs and refilled with wine. Paul poured wine into Beth's glass with a polite nod and then made his way back to Rosita. She looked up at him with a flirtatious smile and he sat next to her with his arm around her shoulder.

"Looks like someone finally snagged Paul," Wendy said and nodded in the direction of Paul leaning next to the good looking Hispanic woman. Beth felt herself smile with delight as Amber rounded the corner and spotted the new couple. The look of disgust was priceless as she glared at Rosita and made her way to Kelsey.

Beth's hackles rose as the two women started talking with a familiarity. When had those two become friends? Beth wondered. She ignored them and turned to listen to Joshua bring out his guitar to sing a few songs. Beth found herself enjoying the wine, music and her friends.

Daryl strolled behind Glenn and Maggie, "Singing Jeremiah was a bullfrog and drinking hooch, sign me up," he muttered sarcastically.

"Don't have to stay," Glenn taunted dryly, "these are for _young_ adults."

Daryl stopped and looked at him with deadly intent, "Is that so?"

"Better keep an eye on Beth, she's on her third cup," Jenna pointed out to the group as Beth returned from the port-a-potties and tripped over a log. She giggled as Josh steadied her and she made her was back to her spot with an embarrassed laugh.

Daryl realized Beth was too preoccupied talking to a few women to notice him. Daryl went to her and sat behind her on the log and stretched out his legs. Beth handed him her cup as she moved between his legs.

"You look good," he whispered.

"God, they stare at you like you're a rock star," Beth grumbled as women constantly looked over at them. She was acutely aware of her man's sex appeal to other women.

"Women like them have had vanilla all their life," he said with a smirk and drank, "now they want rocky road."

Beth laughed, "You're rocky road? What am I?"

"Hmm," he took a healthy drink, "You're butter pecan."

She laughed again. A guitar appeared and soft folk songs drifted around the fire. Maggie said something and pointed to her sister. A young man came over and handed off the guitar to a resisting Beth.

"Come on Beth," Maggie called with clapping encouragement.

Beth sighed and moved the guitar to her lap. She thought about the songs she knew and decided on one of her father's favorite songs. Her voice as soft and gentle, but there was a new hardness as she sang.

"The taste of love is sweet, when hearts like ours meet, I fell for you like a child, Oh, but the fire went wild," she paused in a throaty whisper, "I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down and the flames went higher, and it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire. The ring of fire," her version was slow and soft with a hispter's flare.

The small crowd applauded with awe and enthusiasm. Paul looked shocked as did Kelsey and Amber; Beth's hidden talent was mesmerizing. Daryl reached his arm across her body and pulled her back to his mouth.

"You sing another Johnny Cash song," he muttered in a whisper to her ear, "and I'll fuck you right here."

She squealed and choked on laughter as she pulled out of his arm's grasp. She playfully smacked him on his chest and moved to hand off the guitar. She gladly accepted another cup of wine and went back to Daryl. She took a sip and handed the cup to him.

Daryl took a long swig and looked up at her, "thanks."

"You going to behave?" She asked and he nodded. She nestled between his legs as another singer began a song. Daryl kissed the top of her head and offered her the cup of wine.

"Is he always like this?" Denise asked as she leaned into Maggie and both watched the young lovers in awe.

"He is never like this," Maggie assured her.

"In the other world," she noted, "they would not have made any sense. Their paths wouldn't cross, and family and friends would never stand for it. But this world is different. She is sunshine to his darkness," Denise sighed, "they make a beautiful couple."

Maggie watched her sister and Daryl. He whispered something and she looked up at him with obvious adoration. He stood and offered her his hand and she took it. She stumbled with her alcohol-weakened legs and he quickly lifted her in his arms and carried her away into the night.

"Why aren't you like that?" Maggie suddenly asked Glenn.

"Because I would buckle if I tried to lift you."

Beth felt the alcohol heat her body with a flush. Daryl pulled off her boots as she held up her foot. He threw it aside and he came to her with a new urgency as he pulled off her sweater and worked on the buttons to her pants. Every time they were alone, there seemed an eerie urgency in him. Beth's heart pounded and her mind wandered, "It's like every time is going to be the last time," the thought ran through her like a cold chill.

Beth stopped him suddenly and lay back. The alcohol and all his recent behavior suddenly cleared her mind. She moved away from him and she held her breath as things became suddenly sober, "fuck you," she breathed slowly.

Daryl saw the quick change in her and approached her wearily, "what?"

"You're going to leave me here," she accused and she saw the answer in the pain in his eyes.

"Beth, it's what's best for you. You will be safe," he said slowly as she got up on her knees.

"You can't make a decision like that without me," she slapped him as tears fell down her face, "you asshole," she made a second attempt to slap him and he grabbed her wrist.

"Jesus Beth," he held the hand, "I'm doin' it because I care about you. Rick's doin' it too. He's gonna leave behind his own children, you think this is easy?"

She pulled her hand from his and beat him on the chest with hard fists, "So get all the screwin' you can while you still have me?"

"You know that's not it," He fought her fists and tried to hold her still, "I'm sorry," he tried as she sobbed against him, "I'll come back to you."

"I hate you," she cried as she pushed him away and her eyes narrowed, "don't touch me," she warned, "don't ever touch me."

"Beth come on," Daryl tried, "I want to spend as much time with you."

"Fuck you," she hissed as she grabbed her boots, "Spend as much time as you want with Kelsey or Amber."

Chapter Eighteen

Beth quietly moved back into the girl's dorm and her old cot. She volunteered for late night shifts and worked countless hours in the kitchen and in training classes. Kathy sent her on scavenging and patrol duties that did not include Daryl. It was more than obvious that the couple was experiencing serious turmoil. Beth ignored any comfort and Daryl became closed off and temperamental.

Beth stood along the watchtower and looked out into the darkness. She was surprised to find Paul waiting for her as she started her shift. They stood quietly for a long period.

"Everyone agrees that it's an important mission," Paul broke the awkward silence; "Rosita said they had started out in Texas and lost so many and they were heavily armed and had a large number. This is practically a suicide mission."

"Don't want to talk about it," Beth whispered angrily as she turned from his concerned stare.

Paul moved near her, "He'll come back for you Beth."

"You said yourself that it's suicide," Beth whispered. Suddenly she changed her demeanor and looked over at him, "Could you do me a favor, Paul?"

"What?" He looked down at her.

"Could you please kiss me?"

Paul leaned over and his mouth and lips brushed over her parted lips. She held him as she moved her mouth under his. The kiss was pleasant, but the hot sparks shooting through her were missing. Seconds ticked by and she broke the intimate contact with a shy apologetic smile.

She whispered shyly, "I'm sorry. I thought maybe it would," she touched his cheek, "It's not the same."

"That's ego deflating, thanks," he laughed bitterly.

"I'm so sorry Paul," Beth sighed tiredly as she touched his chest, "I'm such a mess."

"If he didn't show up, you think we might have had a chance?"

Beth shrugged her head, "Maybe," she sighed and looked up at him, "I'm not trying to give you mixed messages. I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me. I know you are with Rosita."

He laughed softly, "We just hook up every so often. You are so naïve Beth. I think that's what gets us all messed up when we're around you. You're so innocent and gentle. I've been crazy about you for so long, you know that don't you?"

She looked up at him, "I'm not in any position to be with anyone right now. I just can't hook up with someone," she explained.

Paul held her face and placed another gentle kiss on her parted lips, "You don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"I want more than that," he said, "I want a partner, a lover and a friend. I want all of you when you are ready."

"Oh," she said, "I'm not sure what I want."

"How about I wait?"

"I can't ask that of you," she said.

"I've been waiting for months now," he smiled gently; "I can wait a bit longer."

The next night, Maggie approached Daryl after dinner. He had taken himself away from everyone and was rarely seen at any social function. He was smoking out by the backporch, "I want to thank you for doing this for Beth."

He looked up at her coldly and continued to smoke.

"We know what's best for her because we care about her."

He shrugged and continued to smoke.

"It's going to be very dangerous;" Maggie added "she'll be safe here."

"Yeah, I'm a saint, I get it," he moved away and put out the cigarette, "doesn't matter. She hates me now. Maybe she will hook up with Paul and they could have two perfect children and live happily ever after in a fuckin' tepee."

Maggie watched him move away and into the darkness. She knew Beth was hurting. Every morning it looked like her sister had cried herself to sleep and Maggie's heart felt heavy. She had wished she could take the pain away, she wished her sister's first love hadn't been with the old, surly redneck; Maggie knew he was going to hurt her. She shook her head and sighed. This was the best thing that could have happened to both of them. Beth needed to be safe and Daryl needed to let her sister go.

Daryl knew she was going to be in Tower Three in twenty minutes for the late night shift. He had looked over the board in Kathy's office to see her schedule. He needed to see her and try to talk to her. The last few weeks had been utterly hell; he couldn't eat, or sleep. He felt like his heart had been cut out. Rick had made several comments on his attitude and had told him to, "Get his shit together". Daryl stayed in the shadows as he spotted her crossing the lawn. She wore her hair in a ponytail and his breath stopped as Paul met up with her.

He must have just returned from a run. Daryl had not seen him in a few days. Daryl moved closer to them as he stayed in the shadows.

"Looks like you made it back in one piece," Beth said as she looked up at the handsome young man.

"Miss me?" Paul teased.

"Got Tower Three tonight," she said.

"Need company?" He asked and Daryl's heart exploded as she shrugged indifferently.

"You're not too tired; you've been out for twelve hours?"

"For you?" He teased as she made a move to leave him. He reached for her hand and pulled her into his gentle embrace. He touched his mouth to her soft lips and Daryl felt like shooting an arrow into his beautiful head. The gentle kiss was broken by her soft nervous laugh.

"Paul," she began, "I'm not ready for this. I need you as my friend right now."

"Friends with benefits?" He suggested and stopped with a quick apology, "Sorry couldn't help myself. Beth, every time I kiss you I feel you slowly caving in. You're warming up to me," he said as she stepped away from him.

"Got to get to work," she moved away and suddenly stopped, "you coming?"

Daryl stood in shock. It was as if someone had drained all the blood from his body. He watched them walk away from him. He felt like punching something as his heart gripped with a new pain. She needed to be safe, his mind argued. If he really cared for her he would let her move on with her life and a life without him. If he wanted her to be happy, Daryl realized he would have to let her go.

Chapter Nineteen

Kathy rounded the corner with a stark darkness in her determined eyes as she approached the self-defense and weapons training class in the dining room. She was rarely agitated and her body gave way to her anger as she called for Beth. Michonne was showing the students how to clean guns as Carl assisted her. Beth was walking up and down the long makeshift tables to view the progress. Kathy pulled Beth into the hall as she called for Peter.

"Mike and Wendy found Rachel," she whispered to them, "they reported that she's being held hostage and possibly tortured. They saw her tied up in a mattress store. They were outnumbered and so they returned for reinforcements," Kathy nodded to Peter, "Mike, Peter and you are with me. Wendy will stay back and is charge of Hilltop."

"I'll get the car and weapons," Peter called as he took off with an eager sprint.

"They have her twenty miles from here; in Loma Vista shopping center," Kathy looked at her prized student, "We do this?"

"Daryl and Rick are on a scavenging hunt," Michonne interrupted as she witnessed the frenzy in the hall, "Maggie and Glenn are patrolling. We should wait."

Kathy glared at her nemesis, "We are going now and we are going to save Rachel," Kathy began and her voice lowered, "If these are the men that tortured and killed my boy and held Paul hostage," she looked at Michonne, "I'm am cutting off all their heads and setting their bodies on fire, and sending them all to hell."

Beth remembered the day Peter had escaped from being captured by the dangerous gang of men that had slowly tortured the scouting party and laughed during the whole ordeal. Jean Paul had suffered as his ear was cut off. Peter recounted the terrible ordeal and Beth did not hesitate, "I'm with you Kathy."

Michonne turned to Carl and whispered, "Tell your father where we went when they return," she turned to Beth and Kathy, "I'm with you as well."

The shopping center was a large square of commercial buildings. One row of five two-story buildings was the focal point as the rescue group hid from across the street. A handful of men were coming in and out of the corner mattress store. A hookah bar was next to the Mattress King, a lingerie boutique, an exotic pet store, and finally a Hawaiian fusion restaurant. The last two buildings had taken severe damage from an explosion as the upper walls and roof were crumbled in various areas.

Michonne, Kathy, Peter, Beth, and Mike sat on the roof of an Italian restaurant and hid behind giant red umbrellas as they watched the men with binoculars. Kathy's voice was dangerous and dark, "I see Rachel tied up on the mattress in the store front window. She's still moving."

"We need to hurry," Mike said, "what's the plan?"

"Peter," Kathy said as she handed the binoculars to the young man, "Do you recognize them?"

"That one," The teen shook his head and pointed, "The guy on the roof with the bat. I remember him."

Kathy had eyed the entire situation and calculated, "Look, The Big Kona Grill, has a fire escape. Beth, Peter and Mike can take them on the roof. Michonne and I will knock on the front door. Looks like maybe seven to ten of them."

"Hold on a car is coming. Shit, that's one of our cars," Mike pointed out.

A car pulled up and all their eyes were shocked to find Amber and Kelsey exiting the car. The two women went into the building with bags of supplies and a crate of wine.

"What the fuck is that all about?" Mike whispered.

"They're going to give up Hilltop," Michonne said quietly.

"Like hell," Beth murmured, "Your plan is still solid Kathy; let's do this now while we have the element of surprise."

Kathy nodded, "Stay focused and shot straight," she looked at all of them, "We send these motherfuckers to hell today."

Beth led Mike and Peter over to the far building and climbed the ladder. The restaurant had areas of crumbled walls and holes in the roof as they maneuvered around the weakened roof. Peter looked down a giant the hole, "Shit, there are a lot of biters down there," he shuddered as Beth had jumped to the next building with Mike.

The few men on the roof had heard the gunfire and had left the roof to check out the noise below before Beth and her group could confront them. Beth and her group made it across with no incident. They went down the stairs and found Michonne tying down Amber and Kelsey to chairs. The floor was littered with men's heads and dead bodies.

Kathy was placing a sheet over a body on the mattress as she wiped away tears from her face.

"Rachel?" Beth asked quietly.

Kathy's expression was cold, "they had her tied down and killed her," she looked around with hate and disgust, "they were raping her in her changed form."

Beth's mouth fell open from the horror.

"Uppity bitch got what she deserved," Amber said.

Kathy moved over to Amber and hit her hard across the cheek. The dirty blonde spit out blood, "You'll be sorry you did that bitch."

"What promises did you two make with these animals?" Kathy asked quietly.

Amber refused to talk.

"We promised them Hilltop, if they would allow certain people to live," Kelsey admitted quietly.

"You made a deal with these butchers? Do you think these are the kind of people that would honor any deal?" Kathy motioned to the sheet that covered Rachel.

Beth moved to Kelsey, "I'm sure I didn't make the list did I? This way you could have Daryl. That's what Amber promised you. Did you even stop to think about what they would do with the children, and our friends?"

"They said we would be safe when they took Hilltop," Kelsey defended weakly.

"They lied," Michonne whispered.

"This doesn't make sense," Kathy looked around at the dead bodies, "how were six men going to take Hilltop?"

Michonne's hackles rose, "There are more of them."

"Kathy!" Mike came running into the store, "there are four jeeps pulling up. These guys are heavily armed."

Michonne slammed the door shut and placed a bar across the handles.

"Over thirty of them," Kathy quickly assessed the new situation, and knew it was going to be a blood bath, "Beth, you and Peter go back the way you came if things get out of hand. We are going to need reinforcements if we get holed up in here. We have to hide."

Beth nodded as she pulled her gun.

"They're knocking," Michonne whispered as they hid under mattresses.

"Hey!" Amber called out, "It's a trap!" Kathy put a bullet in her head a few seconds too late as gunfire exploded all around them.

The store's glass front exploded as bullets zipped and buzzed through the store. Amber and Kelsey's were littered with bullets and the two women died quickly.

"I'll cover you two," Mike said as he nodded to Peter and Beth. He stood from his hiding place and returned fire as Beth and Peter made a break for the stairwell. Beth saw Mike fall from gunshot wounds as men entered the store and spotted them.

"They're going up the stairs," one man called as he made his way to the stairs with a few men behind him.

Beth and Peter waited for the assailants on the roof. Peter hid behind the air conditioning unit. Only one man appeared and Beth quickly confronted him with a throw of her knife. The knife nicked his face as he dodged it. He shot with experience and she felt a bullet lodge in her shoulder as she fell over debris. He reached her quickly and he punched her hard as she struggled. She fought back, but he was bigger and faster. Several men appeared and Beth motioned for Peter to remain in his hiding spot as she tasted blood and her arm was throbbing with pain as her shoulder continued to bleed.

"Going to beat the shit out of you and fuck you when you are unconscious," he growled as he held her down.

"Hey," Beth breath was ragged as she quickly assessed her options, "Wait," she stopped struggling, "I'm friends with Amber. I came with her and Kelsey. They said you would look after us," she looked scared, "I only threw the knife 'cause I was scared from all the gunfire," she held her palms up.

"She's pretty," one man with dirty hair said as he looked over her. Beth counted four men as she smiled weakly and calculated her next move.

"I'm sure we can work this out," she said as they let her get up, "wow, you got a mean right on you on you," she said to the large man, "I'm feeling woozy. Got water?"

Beth feigned a stumble as the men let down their guard at the small and weakened girl. She accepted the water bottle and as they began to discuss the fight below. Beth motioned for Peter and she threw the water in a man's face as bullets flew and two men crumbled and fell.

"Run!" She yelled to Peter and they took off before the other two men could react.

Beth jumped from roof to roof with the two men chasing her and Peter. She had to get to the last building and make her way down the fire escape. Beth maneuvered past holes and weak ceilings as she felt one grab at her arm. The two men were almost at her as she jumped over an opening with Peter at her side. They jumped with her and the weakened roof collapsed under the weight and all four fell into the Hawaiian restaurant and into a den of walkers.

Beth fell into an emptied giant fish tank and Peter fell onto a bar, and the other two fell into a hoard of walkers that had been trapped in the building. As Beth fell a metal shard from the building slashed her head and as she landed her body fell onto other pieces of metal, glass, and coral. Blood seeped into her eyes as she slowly blinked up at the small piece of blue sky. Beth listened as walkers swarmed the three men that had fallen into the restaurant. Peter fought but was quickly overcome and he died within inches of the tank. His blood smeared the glass as Beth watched him get torn apart. Their screams could be heard as she shut her eyes and bit her lip to keep from screaming.

Beth lay still as she tried to assess the level of damage to her body. Blood was seeping into her eyes as she felt a large gash in her head. Blood was all over her hands as she felt pain shoot through her leg. She ripped her t-shirt to tie around her head, hoping it would stop the bleeding. Her movement had caused several walkers to head to the tank. She looked around the haze of the fish tank to find walkers pressing against the glass and at a large crack. She couldn't fight more than a handful of walkers in her condition. She didn't know if she could even walk. A sense of peace filled her body as she grabbed her hatchet; she knew she was going to die as the walkers continued hitting on the frail cracking glass. The numbers were too many. Her eyes were stinging from the blood and tears as she prayed up at the sky.

"Thank you for giving me time with my sister, thank you for all the friends in my life, thank you for Momma, and Sean," she paused, "and Daddy," she looked up at a wave of dizziness hit her and her eyes blurred, "Why him?" she whispered, "Why did you make me fall in love with that miserable redneck?" Beth closed her eyes as the anger quickly faded.

"Thank you for bringing him to Hilltop," she paused, "I wish I could see him one more time," a sob escaped her, "Tell him that I loved him, he knows that right? He has to know," she whispered weakly, "Please God, make it quick," before she closed her eyes she thought she saw a red flare streak across the clear blue sky.

Kathy helped Michonne out of the Mattress King and their footsteps moved over glass and dead bodies. The bullet lodged in her leg was causing the powerful black woman to limp. They were the only two survivors.

"Did you see Beth?"

"When I went to the roof, I saw them running across the roof with two guys chasing them. They fell into the last building," she winced in pain as Kathy dragged her quickly down the street to the Hawaiian restaurant. The building was filled with walkers that were now groaning loudly from the feeding frenzy. Several walkers had emerged from the streets as all the noise and commotion had attracted them. Kathy shot at a few and Michonne wielded her sword.

"You can't go in there," Michonne hissed, "We heard the screams, we don't know if they are even alive."

Kathy was shoving Michonne into an abandoned car, "You'll be safe in here," Kathy handed her the sword as she tucked a knife into her belt and took two guns, "I've got to try."

Kathy went to the front door as she pulled off the chain from the doors. She quickly moved to the roof of another car as the building began to pour out with walkers. Kathy waited for a clearing and she took the opportunity. She fought like a champion as she shot a path into the restaurant. Michonne watched her in awe as the small blonde fought like a crazed Amazon warrior.

A truck pulled up and plowed over several walkers as gunfire took out walkers that were surrounding Michonne's car. Abraham, Rosita, Maggie and Glenn poured out firing as Paul rode up on the motorcycle.

They took out the walkers with ease, "Calgary's here," Abraham called.

Michonne got out of the car with Maggie's help and pointed, "Inside the restaurant, quick!"

The glass tank finally broke and walkers grabbed for her. Beth tried to sit up and push back as pain shot through her arm and leg. She used her hatchet to fight off the walkers coming through the aquarium. Beth's hatchet swung hard and fast as she fought for her life.

Kathy fought harder as she witnessed Beth fighting walkers in the aquarium. Kathy made her way to Beth and called with an eerie panic, "Maddie!" Kathy called as she reached Beth.

Beth smiled weakly, "I'm all right," she said as she watched as a smashed walker's head turned and bit Kathy's exposed wrist. Kathy screamed and smashed the walker's head. Beth watched as her sister suddenly appeared with Glenn. Beth's mind was shutting down and her vision was blurring. She was hallucinating as she closed her eyes.

"Michonne's sword!" Maggie called as she grabbed Kathy and rushed her out of the restaurant, "have to cut it now."

Paul and Rosita made their way into the bar and both looked over Beth's bloodied appearance. She looked like a tattered rag doll as Glenn gently pulled her out of the tank. At first Paul thought she was dead, but her chest moved slowly.

"Beth," Paul said as he and Glenn lifted her into their arms. She was bleeding from various wounds.

"Daryl," Beth whispered, "I knew you would come."

Rosita assessed the situation as they made it outside, "You have to get her back to Bob and fast," she went to the truck and got rope, "We need to tie her to Paul so she doesn't fall. He can get her back."

"Jesus H. Christ," Abraham cursed as Maggie tied a wrap around Kathy' stump, "The general needs serious medical attention and Michonne has a bullet in her leg."

"Get Beth to Hilltop," Kathy ordered to Paul, "Do it now!"

Rick held onto him with his hand firmly planted on Daryl's shoulder, "We wait brother."

Daryl jerked angrily from Rick's hand, "Someone has to know where they went. I'm goin' to her, ain't no one stoppin' me."

Rick and Daryl had returned to Hilltop to find a crowd waiting at the gates for any news on the two absent parties. Carl quickly made his way to his father to report all the information he knew.

"Michonne went with them," Carl recounted, "Paul got back and he got Abraham, Maggie and Glenn to go with him. They left over an hour ago."

Daryl grabbed his crossbow, "Where they go Carl?"

The loud group turned as a sentry called down to the crowd.

"Rider coming in fast!" the sentry announced.

Daryl pushed through the crowd, "Get the fuck out of my way!" he saw her blonde ponytail slumped against Paul and she was motionless. He saw that she was seriously injured and his heart stopped as he undid the cord around her body. He grabbed her and lifted her gently off the bike. Her head was wrapped in a makeshift wrap that was seeping blood. Blood was everywhere as he shook her gently.

"Beth," he choked out, "Come on Beth."

"What happened?" Beth finally whispered as she looked up at him.

"I got you," he reassured her as she slumped against his chest.

"We need to get her to Bob, right now," Rick cleared a path as Daryl followed him with Beth.

When she awoke hours later Beth was on the gurney in the small doctor's office. Daryl moved to her side. His shirt was blood stained from her wounds.

"What happened to your arm?" she noticed the wrap around his upper bicep.

He smiled down at her, "You should be more worried about yourself Frankenstein. I'm fine."

Bob looked down at her, "It will grow back," he said as she reached to touch the side of her head. It was shaved and she felt the row of stitches, "fourteen stitches. Three other serious cuts, a bullet passed through your shoulder and numerous lacerations and a bruise the size of a grapefruit. You took quite a licking little girl," Bob nodded with appreciation as he handed her water, "still ticking."

"How about Kathy, and Michonne?" Beth asked in confusion, "where's Dr. J?"

"Dr. J passed away in his sleep," Maggie said as she touched Beth's dirty cheek as tears fell from her concerned eyes, "Bob's been filling in. Kathy is sleeping, Michonne is resting."

Beth got up suddenly, "I have to go see Trisha. I was with Peter when he died."

"Not goin' anywhere sunshine," Daryl said firmly.

"You might have a concussion. I want you to stay here for awhile to make sure none of these wounds get infected. You have to get rest," Bob said, "I need to tend to Kathy and Michonne."

"Trisha and Denise are with Father Gabriel," Maggie reassured her, "You stay here with Daryl."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Daryl muttered, "She needs to stay put."

"I'll bring in a cot for you," Bob patted him on his shoulder, "So you can keep an eye on her. Don't let her move too much. It's going to be a long night."

It was well past midnight when Maggie made her way to the house. She had volunteered to help dig the graves for Mike and Peter. Denise was crying for the loss of her husband. She was now a widowed mother of an infant that would never know his father. Trisha was sobbing for son, Peter and the muffled cries filled the quiet house.

Maggie went to the small converted closet that was dimly lit. He sat on a stool next to the gurney watching over with her in a vigil as she slept. Maggie moved to the room and stood near him.

"How's she doing?"

"She's strong," he muttered never taking his eyes from her.

Beth slept with her long soft blonde hair loose and her shaved head facing them. Her soft pink lips parted with deep sleep. She wore a white ruffled cotton nightgown. Her clothes had to be cut away to mend the cuts and abrasions. Wendy and Marla had come with the gown and had washed her clean from the blood.

"She looks so innocent," Maggie smiled down at her little sister with her pale skin, "She was always the gentle one," she brushed back the blonde hair, "a kind heart."

"Not going to lose her again," he muttered stubbornly.

"She's so young, Daryl," Maggie pleaded in a whisper, "She deserves a chance at a normal life."

Daryl's eyes narrowed, "No one has a normal life anymore."

"You know what I mean," Maggie said, "She can be safe here."

"She will be safe with me."

Maggie shook her head, "It's too dangerous."

He ran his fingers through his hair and muttered, "I've been beaten down by my father, I've been knocked out and I've suffered through a lot of nasty fights," he looked over at her, "I know pain," he looked down at Beth, "None of that compares to the pain I feel when I can't be there for her or just the thought of losin' her. My heart feels like it's explodin' and I can't eat or sleep. I'm a fuckin' mess."

"I have to protect her, she's my sister," Maggie tried.

"I get that," he admitted finally, "but I can't live my life without her Maggie," he choked out, "I won't."

Maggie saw the pain in his eyes and she felt her own eyes well up, "Then promise me you will always watch over her."

Daryl looked up at her, "You know I will."

"Then okay," Maggie gave in weakly and sighed, "I can't believe she chose you of all people."

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"You know what I mean," Maggie sighed, "She's so young to fall this hard for anyone."

"Don't think we had a choice," he said as he looked over at Beth and whispered, "she's in my soul, Maggie."

"A romantic? You Daryl?"

"Hell no, I'm not," he said lowly, "didn't think all that shit existed. Thought it was all bullshit Hollywood movies and then," he touched Beth's face and in her exhausted sleep she smiled softly and turned to his hand, "and then," he smiled down at Beth, "she tore down everythin' in me."

Maggie looked at them and realized that they did share something other than a physical connection, this was something more, this was something special.

"She's going to make it," Kathy stood wearily in the doorframe and held the bandaged stump up.

"Shit lady," Daryl vacated the stool and offered it to the small woman who was very weak from the pain, "You shouldn't be up."

"Had to see her," Kathy stared down at her and brushed her soft hair, "had to make sure she was fine."

"Get you anything?" Daryl offered as Beth slowly woke to their low voices.

"You called me "Maddie"," Beth slowly blinked open her drugged eyes, "You look like Merle," she added in confusion.

Kathy took a weak breath, "heard a few stories about your brother Merle," she held up her hand, "Maybe I'll fashion something like he did."

"He was one tough son of a bitch," Daryl admitted, "He would have liked you."

"She would have kicked his mangy ass," Beth added as she returned to sleep.

Kathy smiled weakly as she stared at Beth, "I was suppose to pick up my daughter from school that day," she began, "I was always so busy. I had my husband pick her up instead. I always thought if I had picked her up that day," Kathy admitted with tears falling down her face, "He was such a bookworm; he would cut himself slicing a bagel. He couldn't protect her, not like I could have. I should have picked her up that day."

Daryl watched the woman confess one of her deepest and darkest secrets and she continued with a ragged voice, "I wasn't able to save my daughter that day; I was able to save her."

"Thank you," he said as he reached out to help her as she got up.

"We rarely get second chances in life Mr. Dixon, don't waste this one.

"Won't."

It was very early in the morning when Beth got her last visitor. Daryl was expecting him as he looked up at the young man. Paul came into the room and handed Daryl a bottle of water.

"She looks much better," Paul said as Daryl nodded and took a long drink.

"Yeah," Daryl watched the young man approach Beth, "you got her back to Hilltop. I owe you for that."

Paul looked down at her and refused to look over at the older man, "she's always going to choose you. You know that don't you? Even if you were gone, she would never give herself to any other man, not what she is willing to give you."

"She's an adult she can make her own decisions."

"She's special," Paul said, "She's gentle and sweet, but, there's toughness and a fire inside her. I can't stop thinking about her. When she first came to Hilltop, I knew she had lost someone. She would never say or share anything about her past. But she wears her heart on her sleeve and everyone could tell that she was heartbroken. Even with her broken heart, I wanted her. Still want her," Paul looked over at Daryl, "I am willing to give her everything, are you?"

"Don't have to explain my intentions to you," Daryl warned, "and we ain't doin' this right here."

"Fair enough," Paul moved to the door, "Beth deserves someone who is willing to give her everything. I'm going to make sure she knows that."

"You do that," Daryl waved him off, "Let me know how it works out for you."

Beth blinked open her eyes and looked up at him the next morning and the weak smiled faded as the look in his dark eyes grew cold, he was pissed.

"I don't care what you say," Daryl began in a hiss and pointed angrily at her, "You're not doing this without me anymore. I'm not going to lose you because you need to constantly prove that you can take care of yourself. You're young and you make rash decisions."

She parted her lips as he continued to rant in a loud voice, "its plain stupid, that's what that is. I won't have it Beth. If you argue with me on this," he turned away from her with a throw of his hand, "It's how it's going to be from here on out. If you don't like it," his voice trailed off as he tried to gather his angry thoughts.

"I love you too," she whispered and watched his eyes soften and his anger faded.

"I'm not going to lose you again," he held her cheek and she smiled as she saw the newly inked tattoo on his bicep, "Beth" was written in a simple script across the well-muscled arm.

"That me?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's you," he sighed as all the fight left him and he kneeled in front of her, "Promise me, you won't do this without me," he asked.

"You won't leave me?" she whispered as his lips touched hers with a soft feathery kiss.

"Never," he choked out.

"I'm with you?"

"Yeah, you're with me."

Chapter Twenty

_April_

"I got you something for your birthday," Beth announced as she came into the teepee early into the evening with a spring to her step. While she was healing, Daryl had decided to forgo scouting and scavenging, instead he stayed at Hilltop and assisted in repairs and teaching residents to fight and shoot. Daryl constantly checked in with Beth and the women found his attention to be endearing. He had brought her a handful of wild blackberries he had found while patrolling Hilltop. He brought her a small awkward bouquet of flowers and the women made such a fuss, Daryl refused to bring her another thing. After healing for three weeks, Beth was finally on her feet and had been given permission from Bob to leave the gurney. Daryl was smoking with a soft glow of the lantern and he was reading Lonesome Dove with his arm resting behind his back as a gentle rain began. Thunder sounded and Beth quickly adjusted the roof flap by stretching her lithe body and tying down the canvas.

"Birthday's in June," he said as he set down the book and looked over at her bright and teasing eyes and her bared midriff. His body responded to her nearness.

"Do you want a present or not?" Beth asked as she moved to her knees.

"What did you get me?"

Beth unbuttoned and pulled down her jeans to reveal the newly inked tattoo. On her lower hip right above the blonde triangle was inked "Daryl" in the same script that was on his arm, but slightly smaller. He smiled with sheer appreciation and put out the cigarette with a whistle, "Had it done about a week ago. Kylie says it's the same lettering as yours but smaller," she said as she stammered nervously, "Kylie's amazing with those needles; never thought you could tattoo without a gun."

"Spelled my name wrong," he said and her face fell in horror. Beth realized he was joking as she playfully slapped him and he grabbed her to him and pinned her down.

"Are we hillbilly married now?" she laughed softly as he brushed his fingers over his name. His touches sent shivers through her body. She held her breath.

"Yeah, something like that," he was mesmerized by the tattoo.

"Want to christen it?" She smiled down at him.

"Yeah," he whispered with a heated look in his eyes, "Are you up for it?"

"Think so," she ran her hands through his dark hair, "just take it easy on me."

"Slow and steady?" He kissed her stomach and pulled down her jeans.

"Yeah," she said as the pleasure tingled through her as his tongue trailed across her bared skin, "Maybe a little rough and tumble."

"That's my girl," he chuckled, "says so right here," he ran the tip of his tongue over the tattoo.

Beth sighed as she ran her hands through his hair. His mouth moved over her body with precision. He was gentle as he pulled down the panties. His fingers moved over her and he gently pushed two into her wetness. She tightened her inner muscles around him with a hard squeeze and he smiled at the changes in her body. She was becoming sexually aware of her feminine abilities.

He kissed her neck as his other hand easily undid the bra, "Fuck," his body was throbbing, "You're making me hard, Beth. God, I've missed you."

"Daryl," she whispered, "please, I just need you now," she opened her thighs.

He moved over her and pushed gently into her and she gasped in pleasure as he filled her. Daryl growled into her hair as he pushed deep into her tightness. Their union caused them both to gasp with excruciating pleasure. He moved slowly and gently in and out of her wetness. Beth moaned at the exquisite pleasure of the sensual slowness. He moved both of his hands to her soft golden hair and kissed her deeply. She rolled her tongue into his mouth as his body moved over her body with slow pressure and friction. Daryl felt her breathing change as her hands wound into his hair; he knew he was rubbing her spot as he continued to thrust gently for long moments. Beth moaned as her body began to tingle from the sensation building inside her.

"Come for me Beth," he whispered in her ear and her hips moved to grind with him. She felt the orgasms peaking and she kissed him harder.

"Harder," she choked out, "please."

Daryl moved his arm under her knee and lifted her thigh up and he thrust deep into her and she threw her head back as the friction released the pleasure and she cried out. He moved deeper into her with long hard thrusts and as her body gripped him and he growled and released his own pleasure into her warmth.

"Oh my god," she whispered with a throaty sigh, "that was nice."

He nuzzled her neck and set down her thigh and rolled to his side and pulled her to him, "Yeah," he kissed her, "nice," his tongue moved into her mouth, "you ready for naughty?"

Chapter Twenty-One

With the decision to leave Hilltop on the dangerous mission to Washington D.C. looming nearer each day, Rick had been relentless in planning and scavenging areas for weapons and supplies. They had hit as many obvious locations such as stores that sold weapons, with little success. His groups were on constant runs and it was unspoken agreement that Daryl would always go with Beth. With Kathy's maps and assistance, a small group had decided to scout through already ransacked affluent neighborhoods for hidden weapons and supplies. Rick was hoping to find hidden panic rooms or bunkers.

"Good shot," Daryl admitted as the walker fell with a hatchet buried in its eye socket. Beth slid from the back of Daryl's motorcycle and retrieved the hatchet. Several walkers were gathered around the high fence and gate of the family's driveway. Daryl and Beth cleared the gate with ease as they moved like a well-oiled machine as Rick and Glenn pulled up on motorcycles.

"This is where they found the high end motorcycles, this guy was a collector," Glenn said as he opened the gate to the long driveway that led to the sprawling mansion. It was the third house they had rummaged through that day and with no luck, Rick was becoming agitated. They needed as much weapons as they could find and time was limited.

Rick led the way through the house and checked for an obvious panic room while Glenn searched for hidden rooms through the basements. Beth and Daryl checked the pool's guesthouse and found more walkers in the vast acres of the richly landscaped backyard. They worked quickly and cleared the backyard.

Rick and Glenn checked out room after room and met up with Beth and Daryl, "Place like this," Rick looked around perplexed, "there is always a panic room. These houses were built for protection."

Beth moved down the long hall and looked over the numerous family photos in expensive frames. These people had been extremely wealthy; everything spoke of high quality. Even the family portraits were tastefully done in black and white. She stared at the older man and his young beautiful wife and their adorable toddler with curly light hair. She suddenly decided to find the nursery; she could gather clothes for Judith and the other toddlers.

The nursery was enormous and decorated with pink and lime green paint and expensive whimsical accents. The custom built walk-in closet was disappointingly small with its rows of designer dresses and outfits, rows of adorable shoes and a small crystal chandelier with pink crystal flowers. It didn't make sense to have such a small closet, it seemed like an obvious oversight. Beth pulled jumpers and sweaters for Judith and pushed away a row of dresses and found an odd-looking computer panel.

"Rick!" Beth called loudly.

"Beth?" Rick entered the closet.

"Think this is it?" She asked and he quickly moved away the dresses and hit the wall.

"There's something back there," he noted, "good work Beth."

"These things are impenetrable," Glenn said as he joined them, "Probably need a blow torch."

"Panel must be hooked up to the generator," Rick watched the digital clock blink with the numbered panel that was similar to a phone, "we could come back tomorrow with tools to get this open."

Beth had rummaged through the child's dresser for socks, undergarments, and useful items when she spotted the expensive item sitting on the dresser.

"Try "Amanda" with the alphabet keys," Beth suggested as she held up an engraved child's piggy bank.

"There's no way they used their kid's name," Glenn scoffed. Rick hit the corresponding numbers to the alphabet and the door buzzed open. Beth looked over a Glenn with a smug smile.

"Maybe when the world went to shit, they needed a simple code they both could remember, something they would never forget," Beth stated as she looked around the opulent closet, "they loved that little girl". Daryl had returned and moved Beth protectively behind him as he found the group in the closet and the hidden door.

"Ready?" Rick asked.

A lone walker emerged. It was the man in the portrait. Glenn stabbed him in the eye and he fell forward. The hidden room was massive and as large as the nursery. In the corner was the young wife who held the child in her arms. A bullet had been shot into their heads. Beth stood and looked down at them with a sense of sorrow; the pain and heartache the man must have felt when he took the lives of his family.

"Must have offed the family and took the pills," Daryl said as he held the empty prescription bottle. Beth felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at the young woman holding the baby. The three men stood and looked around the room in awe. Rows and rows of guns and rifles lined the room with boxes of ammo neatly arranged.

"This guy was definitely a collector," Glenn whistled, "These don't even look legal."

"All right," Rick said with relief, "Let's get all this packed up."

They had the guns, weapons and ammunition packed when Daryl caught Beth looking down at the fallen homeowner. He nodded solemnly as he went to her in quiet understanding.

"Get his legs," Daryl said as he lifted the man's arms. Beth and Daryl carried the body to the master bedroom and placed him on the large bed. They returned to the panic room and Daryl lifted the wife, while Beth carefully cradled the child. They set the family on the bed with the child between them. Daryl pulled the duvet over them.

Daryl held Beth back as the late afternoon sun beat down, "We'll catch up with you guys tomorrow," he said as Glenn stopped by the bikes with two filled duffle bags.

"Don't think Maggie would care for that," Glenn tied down the duffle bags of weapons. Glenn was already dreading the conversation with his wife on how he let Beth and Daryl stay back.

"We're only fifteen minutes away," Beth started, "We will be back by supper tomorrow night, I promise."

Rick nodded and handed Daryl a gun, "This place seems pretty secure," he looked over at Beth, "You guys have enough food and water?"

"It's not that late, Daryl could hunt," Beth said as she pointed to the wooded area behind the house, "and I want to get as much supplies as we can carry and bring back."

"The gates seem pretty solid," Daryl noted to Glenn with his hand on Glenn's shoulder, "Don't worry Short Round we'll be safe."

"Not worried about you two," Glenn sighed, "Who's going to protect me from Maggie?"

"I will," Rick volunteered with his own gruff smile, "Maggie's not the monster you make her out to be."

Glenn scoffed, "Yeah, you go on and tell her."

They watched as Rick and Glenn sped off with the loaded bags. The afternoon spring sun was warm with a slight breeze.

Beth turned to Daryl with a sorrowful glance, "I don't want sleep in their house," she said quietly, "It's like a tomb."

"Nay," he agreed, "Guest house out by the pool should do."

They made their way to the threem-room building by the lavish pool. Daryl made his way through the guesthouse in a quick sweep. The rooms were not as ransacked as the main house had been. He looked around the richly decorated living room and set down the bow on the L-shaped suede sofa. He pulled her to him in a comforting embrace, "Just wanted time alone with you," he held her close, "Soon we'll be in a group. Time like this will seem long gone. Goin' to take whatever we can get."

Beth tightened her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, "It was a good idea, and we'll make the most of it Daryl."

"Got water," he nodded to the backpack, "could try and hunt up something in the woods behind the houses, and need look over the gate and fence to make sure we are secure."

"I'll straighten up and look for more supplies and food," Beth suggested as he kissed her head, "meet you back here in a bit."

Daryl looked down at her, "Anything happens, fire the gun."

She looked up and nodded. He was ever watchful and protective of her and she felt her heart tighten and smiled, "I know."

Beth gathered candles from the main house, and grabbed a pot to boil water in as she went through the kitchen. She found a bag of pasta in the pantry. She gathered wood for the fire pit that was in the center of the outdoor living room as she set down the pan of water. She rummaged through the outdoor kitchen and found a few cans of pears and several bottles of exotic liquor behind expensive martini glasses. Beth placed tall-pillared candles in the bedroom and made the bed with the fine silky linens, expensive pillows and the rust silk duvet. She smoothed out the sheets and wondered about the thread count. She laughed at the absurdity as she grabbed supplies through out the room; large plush towels, and numerous toiletries. She opened the windows to allow a cool breeze through the guesthouse.

Beth undressed and stood at the beach entrance of the swimming pool to clean up with bars expensive French soap she had found in the guest bath. The pool was lined with marbled tiles and a large Jacuzzi sat above the pool with decorative rock. The water was cold and littered with leaves and debris as she washed herself. She took the razor and touched up her calves, which were pretty much smooth with soft downy hair. She held the razor and a secretive smile crept up her face with a flush as she continued with her self-maintenance. Beth dried her naked body and wrapped a towel around her as and went into the main house with her hatchets and gun.

Beth went through the woman's wardrobe in the large walk-in closet. She took warm sweaters and jackets, as well as jeans and boots. She found a powder blue summer maxi dress with large red flowers and slipped it on and brushed through her loosened hair. She took needed undergarments and had even found several things for Daryl in the man's wardrobe and few other things in the nightstands. Beth folded away as much as she could pack into a large duffle bag that had been filled with toddler's clothes.

As the room was beginning to fill with shadows, Beth went to the massive bathroom and sat at the woman's vanity. She pulled out the ponytail and brushed through her golden hair and styled it in a simple wave. Out of sheer womanly wiles she rummaged through the drawers of makeup; she used a rose blush, thick black mascara, and a soft pink lipstick and gloss. As she was applying a finishing powder she caught him staring at her in the large mirror with a heated stare.

"Did you catch anything?"

"Fuck," he whistled, "You're beautiful Beth."

She blushed and smiled, "It's stupid, I know," she turned to him, "couldn't help myself. This is expensive; I've never used such expensive makeup."

"You don't need all that," he pointed to the cosmetics, "you're beautiful just the way you are."

"I like being clean," she pointed out, "I like wearing something that doesn't have blood and guts on it."

He nodded as he held up his catch, "Caught a rabbit. I'll gut it so you don't get your pretty hands dirty."

"I can grill it over the fire pit by the pool, while you change and clean up," she nodded to the pile of clothes she had found for him.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked as he leaned against the doorframe. He looked over his tattered and dirtied clothes with numerous rips and holes.

"You could use a few new things, Mr. Dixon," she said, "These people had good taste. He's about your size, you'll look fine," she reassured him, "I set out a towel with soap and shampoo by the pool."

He muttered something about changing him and being bossed around by some little thing. She laughed as he left the room with a shake to his head.

They ate the grilled rabbit on a bed of pasta and a side of pears on the expensive outdoor furniture. A few candles were placed on the table and Beth insisted they use fine China plates, silverware, and crystal goblets. Daryl had cleaned up himself by the pool as Beth prepared the dinner. He scrubbed his long lean body with soap and Beth felt her body flush from the sight of his well-muscled torso. If any other woman saw the ruggedly handsome man in his naked glory, Beth would constantly be fighting for him. She had enough trouble with women throwing themselves at him. She didn't need any more competition for his affections.

He had pulled on an expensive black polo and dark cargo khakis that Beth had found for him in the man's wardrobe. He refused to wear underwear and she blushed at the thought.

"This turned out all right," Daryl said as he sat back and looked at her intent look. She burst into giggles as she set down the second glass of vodka, "What's funny?"

"Looks like we're on a date," she laughed softly. His wet hair was finger combed out of his eyes and the polo made him look normal. He pulled out a cigarette and lounged back.

He looked around at the dead walkers throughout the yard, "some date," and then looked over at her, "You would never have gone out on a date with me, before the turn."

She laughed, "Oh god no," she looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You wouldn't be asking a virgin, high school senior out on a date. You were too busy with your strippers."

He shrugged his shoulders. He would never apologize for his past. It was simply the past and this was the present.

"Would have loved to see the looks on my girlfriends faces to see me on the back of your bike."

"Would have made fun of us," he blew smoke up in the air.

"Maybe, but inside they would be so jealous," she looked over at him and sighed, "You don't see what every woman sees do you?"

"Don't really care."

"With your strong jaw, your six pack, and muscled arms, and you're dark and dangerous eyes" she sighed, "You're such a hottie, Daryl Dixon."

"Don't think so," he said as he leaned back and stretched his legs. He had reluctantly slipped on the man's expensive leather flip-flops and found his clean feet to be comfortable.

"And if they knew half the things you do to my body," Beth paused and looked over at him as she took a drink of the pear martini, "I would need a big stick to keep women off you."

"Can't really compare me to anything."

"Want me to sleep with a few guys so I can make a comparison?"

His eyes narrowed, "You need that?"

She smiled and shook her head as she took another drink, "Don't think so."

"Not wantin' to tie you down," he started and she rose and stood in front of him.

"Dance with me," she said as she held out her hand. He put out the cigarette and stood and looked down at her as she felt the heat from the alcohol warm her body.

"No music," he said.

She looked determined.

"Never danced with a girl," he admitted.

Beth looked surprised, "I'll be your first," she held up her palm, "Other hand on my waist," she said as she taught him the waltz. Remarkably with his good instincts and reflexes, he moved gracefully. She laughed softly as he had to keep looking down at his feet.

Moments later she moved her hands to his neck. Daryl wrapped his hands around her small waist. They swayed back and forth. Beth rested her head on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. They held each other for a long time.

"Daryl?" She asked softly and looked up at him, "Why did it take the end of the world for us to be together?"

His arms tightened around her, "If that is what it took," he titled her head to him, "Hell on earth to reach heaven?" He kissed her softly, "Yeah, I'll take that."

Beth felt her body tingle with pleasure as his kiss deepened and she opened her mouth. She felt his hand wind into her loosened hair as he held her to him. She sighed as he pulled away and looked down at her.

"You can tie me down," she whispered with a gleam in her eye. He laughed softly at the naughty minx he had created.

"Not tonight," he promised, "Some night, but not tonight."

"What then?" She was open to his sexual prowess.

He moved away from her as his emotions were finally revealed, "I don't know how to do all this," he admitted suddenly, "Don't know how to be a boyfriend," he muttered, "don't know how to be in a relationship."

She looked over at his uncomfortable confession, "You're doing fine," she started, "don't think there are set rules."

"Don't want you kissin' other men," he began angrily.

"Don't want you kissing beautiful women," she returned just as sharp.

He looked down at her, "you're so young," he continued, "Just 'cause I'm your first, doesn't mean you're stuck with me 'til the end of time."

"You don't want me?"

He scoffed, "You know I want you. Want you to have the opportunity to back out."

"Do you want to back out?" Beth's titled her head in confusion.

Daryl reached for her hand, "Never," he pulled her to him.

"Oh," she whispered as his dark blue eyes penetrated her.

"We'll be headin' out soon and time alone like this is goin' to be rare. Just wanted to get things straight."

"I'm not going to want another man," she blinked up at him, "I want this one," she said.

"You have me Beth," he promised.

Beth reached for his hand and led him through the guesthouse. She lit a large pillared candle and a glow softened the bedroom. She watched him pull off the polo as she pulled off the long flowing dress. She wore a black, lace, push-up bra with tiny pink flowers and pink lace panties with black flowers. The sight of her triggered his body with a jolt. He reached for her and she backed away quickly. On the nightstand was a row of exotic oils and lubricants she had found in the main house, "Seems like the nice wholesome couple had a bit of a wild side. They had a lot of toys and dirty videos in nightstand. The lady even had a huge black vibrator and weird beads," she admitted sheepishly.

"Rich people are always the kinky ones," he said, "Vibrator work?"

"No, dead batteries," she blushed at the thought, "Get on the bed. I want to give you a massage."

He looked over at her, "Never had one."

"Good, another first. Face down, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl stripped off the pants and moved to the bed. Beth moved to the nightstand and poured oil into her palms and moved to his exposed back. The tattoos and scars were both a tribute to him as a man that had suffered great pain. After countless romantic encounters, Daryl had reluctantly become less self-conscious of the scars. Many nights Beth would wrap her naked body to his exposed back when she joined him under sleeping bags. Her fingers began to rub his strong back muscles with deep kneading. He moaned softly at the pleasant sensation.

Beth massaged his neck and shoulders and made her way to his firm ass and thighs. She rubbed his calves to his feet. She moved over him and straddled his waist as she poured more oil into her hands. She traced her fingers over the scars and bent her pink lips to kiss each of them. She felt him stiffen and then relax. She moved her fingers in circular motion as she kneaded the muscles.

"Turn," she ordered softly. She smiled at his full erection, "Not until I'm done," she warned his heated stare. He nodded with his hands behind his head. He watched as Beth massaged his chest while she sat astride his waist; carefully ignoring the throbbing hardness. She reached over to the bottles and picked up one.

"Heat activated, watermelon flavored," she read as she carefully poured droplets of the oil onto his member, "Don't move," she warned again as her fingers began to massage him. His breath was ragged as he closed his eyes. Her fingers tightened around him as she moved up and down the length of him.

She replaced her fingers with her lips and he groaned.

"Hmm, tastes good," she whispered as she ran her tongue up and down the length of him. She continued on to massage him as she had the rest of his body. Her lips nibbled and sucked and her tongue teased him. He watched her intently as she continued to add pressure to her sucking. His body was throbbing and he was close to losing control.

"Beth," his voice was a throaty whisper, "I'm goin' to come," he warned.

She looked up at him, "Want to taste you," she said and he groaned deeply and nodded. His hand moved over hers as his body began to throb and her mouth continued to suck gently. She moved her mouth off of him as she felt his prick jolt and a hot stream of ejaculation shot up and out. Beth moved to his cock as she licked him. He cried out in sheer pleasure as he throbbed violently to her mouth.

Daryl shuddered from the release and took a few moments to recover. When he regained his senses, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he moved her with his strong arms, "My turn, Angel," he sounded determined and her body shivered.

Daryl moved over her and his hands pulled off the pink underwear to find that she had shaved herself bare. His eyes lit up with sheer appreciation, "Jesus," he trailed his fingers over the soft skin while she held her breath. He smiled devilishly as he decided to extend the foreplay. Daryl moved Beth onto her stomach.

"Are you going to give me a massage?"

"No," he muttered as her face was resting in the pillows. He raised her creamy ass to him. She felt the warm liquid on her ass cheeks as his hand massaged the rest into her opening. She cried as his mouth and tongue moved over the oil and into her. The oil was heat activated and warmth spread through her and she squirmed as his hands held her hips and his mouth invaded her wetness. Beth moaned as his mouth and tongue teased every inch of her. She cried out in surprise and pleasure as his mouth moved over her ass and teased her rose hole. Beth felt a new jolt of sensation as his tongue teased the tiny opening. She moaned as his mouth moved from one opening to the other. Her hips moved as his fingers teased her clit and pushed into her dripping wetness. His tongue teased her nether hole while his fingers pushed in and out of her. Beth went wild from the pleasure and the hot liquid. Her body was on fire as she muffled a scream into the pillow. She felt the pleasure building as his mouth relented. She jumped as he smacked her ass and the shock sent a shiver through her as the second and third smack came. Her creamy skin was marred by a throbbing redness from his palms; pain and pleasure was shooting through her overly stimulated body. Still, he held her from orgasm.

"Hold on to the headboard," he ordered softly. Beth was surprised her body could move as she complied. She choked out a scream as he thrust fully into her wet body in one hard stroke. She gripped the headboard as he held still. Daryl was deep inside her as he throbbed. He pulled out, "Not yet," and moved under her body as she protested. Beth felt his mouth touch her again as he lowered her body to his waiting mouth. She cried out as his mouth ravaged her wetness and his hands caressed her sore ass. She was beyond herself as sensations overtook her. She looked down at him and over her shoulder to see his throbbing hardness jutting up. Beth moved her thighs and turned her body. She reached for more lotion and moved over his body and gripped his hardness with her fingers.

"Yeah," he encouraged as her body slid over him and her mouth took in the hardness. She heard him groan and her body shook as his mouth continued to eat at her wetness. They both shared the oral pleasure with shudders and moans escaping both their lips. Beth felt her body's heat and tingle as she knew she was close to the edge. Daryl could feel the inner walls constrict as her orgasm approached. He tested her nether hole with a single finger as the tight puckered hole slowly yielded and he moved a finger into her virginal ass. Beth moaned deeply from the new sensation as she sucked harder onto him. Daryl moaned as her mouth gripped him hard. He moved the oil slick finger in and out of ass as he felt her body reach its limits. She was grinding her hips to his mouth as she cried out.

He felt his own pressure building as she exploded into his mouth and he growled a warning to her. Beth ignored him as her lips took him further into her mouth and he shot into her throat as his finger pushed fully into her ass and his mouth sealed onto the spray of wetness. She cried out in sheer agony as he moaned. Their bodies shook in fire and pleasure and she collapsed onto him.

Daryl slowly rolled away from her and went to get a bottle of water. He took several long drinks as he watched her naked body move. She wore the sexy bra and with her bared bottom, he felt his body throb. He handed her the bottle as she too took long sips. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Sixty-nine," he explained as he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh," she sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

He was able to release the bra clasp with one hand. His long fingers moved to her youthful breasts.

"Sixty-nine," she whispered in awe.

"Yeah," he gave a deep throaty chuckle as he teased the stiff nipples.

She looked up at him, "I still need you," she said with a gleam in her eyes, "I want to feel you inside me."

His eyes narrowed as he moved his mouth to her soft parted lips, "So demanding Greene; put on new clothes, wash up, waltz with me, service me," he muttered with a low voice. Daryl moved her thighs apart as he pushed into her with a deep thrust.

Beth looked puzzled as the dark room filled with warm beams of light, "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah," Daryl sounded tired as he rested his head on his arm. The sheets were disarrayed as Beth ran her hands through her tousled blonde hair. He nodded with sheer appreciation at her nakedness and the long blonde hair she moved over her shoulder; she sat astride his muscled stomach.

"We fucked all night?"

"Yeah," he chuckled at the innocent tone and pulled her naked body to him as he pulled a sheet over them, "You've worn me out sweetheart."

She smiled as her hand wound into his fingers, "I'm going to miss all these times alone with you Mr. Dixon."

He kissed her head, "As long as we're together, it'll be all right."

"Yeah," she sighed, "But it's going to be harder for us to find privacy like this."

"Yeah, you're a bit of a screamer," he chuckled, "Maggie looks at me like I've committed a crime."

Beth laughed, "She hates the fact that you are defiling her little sister."

Daryl pulled her to him with a soft kiss to her laughing lips, "I like defilin' her sister," he yawned as she curled into his strong embrace.

It was late in the afternoon as they lay on the expensive loungers with their naked bodies glistening from the quick bath in the cold pool. Daryl had taken her roughly on the edge of the Jacuzzi and they spent a few moments longer in the pool to clean their sore and oil covered bodies. The warm sun was drying their now clean naked bodies.

Beth watched him doze off for some much needed rest. She smiled at his soft breath and his arm tucked under his head. He looked so young and handsome as he slept. When he was around other people, his defenses were always on alert. His dark blue eyes were narrowed and he wore that surly scowl. This was the Daryl that only she had the privilege of witnessing. Alone with her, he was gentle and open. He trusted her and she felt her heart pound by the realization that he would never stray, he would always be there for her. He could not give her everything in this awful world, and he would not change for her or anyone else, but his loyalty and commitment would never waiver.

A walker moaned in the distance and he was quickly awake and grabbing his crossbow. Beth smiled at his quick reflexes.

"It's at the far fence," she pointed out to a lone figure, "we should get going."

Daryl sat up and stretched and looked over at her, "Yeah, guess your right."

"This was one of the best dates that I have ever been on," she smiled as she reached for the bra, "and Jimmy took me to Morten's Steakhouse and then a horse carriage ride for Junior Prom."

"Jimmy ever make you scream Sunshine?"

Beth blushed, "No," she reached for a plush white towel and threw one at him. He stood with a long stretch and looked across the lawn at the walker. Reality set in as his eyes narrowed and he was again calculating defenses and survival.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Spring was in full bloom as the weather waned between cold crisp nights and warm sunny days. The crops were coming up with sprouts of green, and the trees were flowering fruit blossoms. The small community was constantly active with preparing defenses, food, and daily maintenance. Beth held Judith on her hip as she walked with Carl across the busy lawn at Hilltop. Daryl was working on a motorcycle with Abraham and a few other men were tinkling with the cars and trucks.

"There is nothing like seeing a beautiful woman with a baby and a pair of hatchets on her hips. Sexy as hell," Abraham noted with appreciation as he watched the young woman approach.

"Lord," Nick, a new addition, whistled as he watched the hatchets swing on her small hips. Beth wore the black lace bra that pushed up her youthful breasts and accented the creamy cleavage under the deep v-neck t-shirt, "you tappin' that?"

Since their relationship developed, Beth had blossomed into one stunning creature of confidence and she glowed with a new sexual aura. She was ignorant that she moved with a more sensual stride. Her mouth pouted with a playful bite to her lip. She wore her hair in a neater ponytail with careful braids. She smiled easily and her clear blue eyes twinkled; she was mesmerizing.

"Watch it fellows," Daryl warned with a low growl as he got up and wiped off his greasy hands with the red bandana from his back pocket.

"Oh come off it man," another guy argued, "ain't no one ever gonna lay a finger on yer piece while you're still breathin'," he eye goggled the young woman, "got to let us have some eye candy."

"Ease up old man," Abraham agreed, "She's a beauty, be proud."

Daryl glared at the men. Beth and Carl approached the group of men. Judith was sleeping in Beth's arms. Daryl looked down at them and his eyes softened.

"I've got Tower Two tonight," she whispered as she gently bounced the child.

Daryl caressed the young infant's head as he nodded, "I'll catch up with you later. Need to talk Carl," he said as he held back the young man.

"I'm going to get Judith to bed," Beth said as she looked over at the group of staring men. She added a quick shy kiss to his cheek. Daryl pulled her to him and kissed her soundly with his tongue teasing her startled gasp. She blushed as she caught her breath.

"Catch up with you later," he looked down at her and she moved away with Judith cautiously.

"Don't have to mark you territory, we all get that she's yours," Abraham scoffed, "Jesus," he shook is head.

Carl watched Beth and his sister walk away. He suddenly realized that he was going to miss her. Beth had been the only other young person while they were on the road after the Greene farm had been overrun and in the prison. They both went through adolescence during the apocalypse. Beth had matured quickly, while Carl still found himself doubting and struggling with warring emotions and changes in his body. He wondered if he would ever see her again after the mission.

Daryl could easily read the young man's mind, "I promise you Carl, when we make it to D.C., I'll return with your father. I will do whatever I can to reunite your family."

Carl shrugged his shoulder. He was realistic about how dangerous the mission was going to be, "I'll take care of Judith, if you take care of Beth."

"Done," Daryl said as he felt sadness for the boy that was losing his father and most of his secondary family, "we'll come back for you, you know that, right?"

"Daryl," Carl said evenly, "I want to believe you. I know you will try," he looked beyond the gate, "But the numbers don't add up. There are so many walkers out there. We've lost so many over the years and we were in a rural farmhouse, a prison, and small neighborhoods," he paused, "You guys are heading into big cities."

Daryl nodded, "You're right," he looked down at Carl, "But if you really think about it, we shouldn't have made it this far. We made it out of Atlanta, we barely made it out of the CDC, that guy was a dick," Daryl muttered, "The farmhouse was overrun at night by that giant horde, the flu in the prison, the governor," Daryl listed off all the near death experiences, "and Terminus," he made his point and continued on, "Carl, we are born dying. The moment you are afraid to live then you might as well lie down and die. Fuck it," he nodded, "I'm gonna live and fight while I still have a breath."

Carl smiled up at the cockiness in the man's voice, "I believe that if you guys make it to D.C. you and dad will come back."

Daryl held the teen's shoulder and gave him a reassuring pat. A small group of young teenagers approached them. They were carrying sleeping bags and lanterns.

"Kathy is going to let us sleep in the shed with the new litter," a young boy announced.

"You want to come Carl?" Richard, a boy close to Carl's age asked, "We're going to tell ghost stories and stay up late."

Carl shrugged uninterested.

"We could use someone who knows how to shoot," Marla pointed out, "You know, in case something happens."

Carl scoffed and Daryl took Marla's lead, "Yeah, looks like they could use someone that knows which way to point a gun," he whispered, "Come on, they need you. 'Sides, you got stories that would scare the livin' shit out of them."

Carl relented, "Guess I could check in with Darcy. She had seven puppies;" he said proudly, "Kathy said I get the first pick of the litter.

Beth was shocked to find Paul waiting for her in Tower Two for the late shift. She set down her backpack and decided to make the most of it. Roger had terrible breath and would drone on and on about the same stories. Paul would at least be a more interesting if they could overcome the awkwardness.

"I asked Roger to switch with me," Paul quickly pointed out, "I hope you don't mind."

She shrugged and bit her lip as she looked out into the darkness. They sat quietly for a long time while Beth would use the binoculars to no avail. The moonless night was dark and a chill was setting in as the night wore on.

"You don't have to join us on the road to D.C.," she began, "It's going to be so dangerous and you know Kathy wants you here."

Paul looked around the grounds of Hilltop. Several people were still milling about, "we take in more and more survivors. It's getting crowded. Pretty soon we will be over capacity."

"Kathy and Father Gabriel are talking about establishing a new community," Beth pointed out, "I'm sure she will want one of her students to help run it."

"I want to get out into the real world," he said, "if you were re-united with your sister, maybe there is a miracle that my little brother is still out there."

Beth turned to him, "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Half-brother," he said, "father's second wife. When they divorced Janine took Jared and moved away to Charleston. He's been acting out before the turn, juvenile detention and minor arrests. Can't help thinking he would have turned out differently if he had stayed with dad and me. He's really a good kid; just fell in with a bad crowd. Thought maybe if we are heading that way," he trailed off, "I got to try."

"I get that," she admitted and felt guilty that she assumed he was still pining away for her.

"Oh, I still want you," he read her well with his handsome smile, "Those kinds of feelings just don't go away. But I respect your decision to be with him," he said, "I bow out gracefully," he said, "But if he ever hurts you," Paul started and Beth stopped him.

"Daryl will never intentionally hurt me," she said and he reluctantly nodded. She took his cold hand, "I'll do whatever I can to help you find your brother."

"Thank you," he said and quickly moved her aside, "what the fuck?"

They both looked out into the darkness. The wooded area and bushes were moving erratically. The cool late night breeze was blowing in the opposite direction. It was a large horde. It reminded Beth of the mass that took out her father's farmhouse in the dark of night.

"This is not good," Paul said, "It looks really large," he tried to assess the number. Tower's One and Three lit the warning torches as people began to scramble.

"The children!" Beth realized the herd was in a direct path to the storage shed. She grabbed weapons, "I'm going for the shed," she said, "I'll get the kids back before the horde hits."

"Going to get the archers to confront the horde from the fence," Paul said, "Be careful Beth."

Beth ran to the front gates where people and fighters were gathering, "we need to get the kids out of the shed. We have to go now," she declared as four people volunteered to go with her as the gates were opened.

The night was dark and Beth and her small group did not expect walkers to stray into their direct path. She held the hatchets as the four walkers lunged at them. She took out two as she focused on the path to the barn. A rookie fighter used a gun and Beth groaned with disappointment at the deadly mistake. The noise brought several more walkers and she realized that her group was out numbered.

"Go back," she called as several walkers fell from their fighting. Three volunteers left for the main gates of Hilltop.

"We need to get to the children," Laura, a young woman stayed by Beth's side. Beth ignored the cries and the panic of the fleeing volunteers, instead she focused on the path to the barn. She noted to Laura and the commitment was made as the two women charged forward.

Beth watched as Carl and Marla had opened the storage shed door and used rifles to take out walkers that were chasing Beth and Laura. Laura stumbled and a walker fell on her and as Beth tried to rescue her, the walker bit into Laura's shoulder while several walkers attacked Laura. Without hesitating, Beth put a bullet into Laura's head as she made her way into the shed.

The dogs were barking frantically and the children were crying.

"I'm here now," Beth said with a forced smile, "stop crying," she urged gently but firmly, "We need to focus on an escape plan."

"Beth went with a group to get the children from the barn," Paul found Daryl with ease through the crowd. Daryl had been heading to Tower Two when the alarms went off.

"She make it?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, people from the gate towers, saw her run into the shed."

He nodded as more people joined them and looked to him for direction.

There was no time for hesitation as Daryl decided, "We need to get this herd under control. Beth can take care of herself, and she has Carl. I need to get the archers to fight from the fence, and bring down the numbers. We're going to need lights, its dark as shit out there."

Maggie nodded, "When we have a clear path, we'll go for the shed."

Rick agreed, "Maggie and I will head to the shed when there is a break."

Daryl turned to the group of archers he had been training over the last few months. He had twenty decent students and they shared nine bows and crossbows. The classes had spent many long hours making arrows that had been brought out in crates.

"Jon, Mickey and Paul are in Tower Two with you two," he pointed, "Mel, Miguel and Greg are with me on the plank," a small two foot plank was recently being built around the inside perimeter for future defenses and Daryl decided he would man the area, "The rest of you are on the front gates, Tessa," he turned to one of the best students and handed her the high powered bow that had once been Kelsey's husbands, "You take charge of this group. Those without bows are to help re-load. We don't have that many arrows so make sure each shot counts."

Tessa, the heavyset young woman was surprised at his confidence in her skills. Daryl was a tough teacher with very little praise and harsh criticism. The fact that he placed her in charge and gave her the best bow, gave her a boost in her self-esteem.

"You heard Mr. Dixon archers," she called, "We do this now!"

Beth and Carl had easily picked off the walkers that were piling up at the sheds door. The large storage unit had been built like a barn and was sturdy and secure.

"Richard," Beth called, "we need to keep the dogs quiet. Marla, you keep the children quiet and huddled together by the crates. Those are your jobs."

Carl's eyes lit up, "Incoming! Hold your fire."

Rick and Maggie were ushered into the shed. Maggie hugged her sister and Rick took Carl's shoulder, "everyone all right?"

Beth nodded, "How large is the herd?"

"Can't really tell, it's big," Rick said, "Daryl's got his archers picking them off."

"I should be there," Marla pouted, "I'm one of his students."

"We are going to get this group back to Hilltop," Rick said, "Get everyone ready to move."

"What about the puppies?" Carl asked, "They won't be able to move."

"We leave them," Rick said and Carl glared up at his father with pent up frustrations.

"I'm not leaving Darcy or the puppies, I won't leave them behind."

Maggie saw the irony in the fight between father and son and her heart softened, "Look," she showed them the large pockets in her vest, "We can put the puppies in our pockets and Darcy will follow," she held Rick, "It will work."

Rick appreciated Maggie's concern and her diplomatic finesse, "Good idea."

When there was finally a break, the group travelled back to Hilltop with the fighters protecting the children.

The early morning rays lit up the fields around Hilltop that were littered with bodies of motionless walkers with arrows buried in their bodies. A well-armed group of experienced fighters had been deployed to take out the lingering walkers. Beth moved steadily as she fought the remaining handful of walkers. She felt an arrow hiss by her and into the eye of a walker. It was an amazing shot and she looked up the fence to find him staring at her. The rest of the fighting group charged ahead while she stood back. Beth made her way to him. He looked down at her and mouthed.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"You need me?"

She smiled at the loaded question and shook her head.

"I'm good," she called up.

He agreed with his own secret smile.

She smiled tiredly and thought to wave up at him; instead with a wry smile she blew him a kiss.

He stood dumbfounded as she looked pissed and she flipped him off.

"You're supposed to catch it," Marla said as she and everyone else stood watching them.

"Oh hell no," he muttered down at her and Beth looked even more determined. She moved closer and he could see her biting her lip to stop the smile. She challenged him with a saucy look and blew up another kiss.

Daryl felt his face burn as he made an awkward motion to catch the invisible blown kiss. She erupted in laughter, as did every archer on the wall.

"Get the fuck back to work," he muttered as he turned to the amateur archers, "Everyone is on retrieval crew. No one sleeps until we retrieve all arrows in those bodies. Hell, think we all need to help out with clean up after that, how about that? Anyone laughing now?"

Beth and the group of fighters returned to Hilltop late into the afternoon. She found him dragging bodies onto the trucks with others helping with the clean up. Daryl watched her cross the field and saw the exhaustion in her worn eyes. He dropped the leg of the walker as she walked into his warm embrace. He held her exhausted body with his strong arms and Beth finally crumbled. She sobbed gently against him as she let the emotions out.

"I feel like shit," she mumbled tiredly.

"I know," he whispered gruffly.

"Can you make this all go away?"

He kissed the top of her head, "let me get this cleaned up and I'll meet you back at the tent. Go and get some rest."

Daryl wanted nothing more than to rest his tired and sore body with Beth. He had taken time to clean up his sweaty body in the cold stream and with his wet hair he made his away to the tents. The tent flap was opened to allow a cool breeze inside and he threw in the leather jacket. He moved inside to find the small body curled into a tight ball with her long damp hair trailing across his pillow. He stopped as he gazed over her profile and his heart clenched. She took his breath away as he spent time watching her sleep. Her brows furrowed and her lips pouted as her hands clenched. She was having a bad dream.

He moved gently onto the futon and pulled her into his arms, "easy sweetheart," he whispered reassuringly.

She mumbled tiredly and smiled.

He held her to him as he smelled her hair and nuzzled her neck with a soft kiss.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, "You all right?"

"Are you all right?" she whispered tiredly.

"I am now."

Chapter Twenty-Three

_May_

Rick Grimes stood before the assembly of every citizen of Hilltop one evening after supper. Kathy and Father Gabriel stood by his side as he began his speech.

"All of our lives changed that first day of the turn. We were not prepared for the new world. We were not prepared for the sacrifices and things we had to do to survive. But, we made it. Every one of us standing here, we made it. We had to change, we had to adapt. We had to trust strangers and we took chances. We know we cannot survive without each other. We need to remember that we are humans and we have to hold onto our humanity, but we are now weary and cautious. We didn't ask for this new world, this hell; but we have a chance to save it."

Rick pointed to Eugene, who stood between Abraham and Rosita, "This man believes he has the cure to this sickness. If we have a chance to turn this around, to fight this for our children and for the rest of the good people in this world, so that we all have a future; I say it is something worth fighting for," He pointed to his son and daughter, "I love my family more than anything in this world and if I can change it for them, I will because I have to."

"In a few days, a group of us will head to Washington D.C.," he moved to the group that was near him, "And that is many dangerous miles between here and there. I can't ask any of you to join us, you have to volunteer. And I cannot guarantee you safety. Father Gabriel and Kathy both agree to take anyone who wants to stay here at Hilltop. I won't think any less of any one of you that wants to stay, but Abraham, Rosita and I know that this is important. We have to get Eugene to Washington D.C."

"We thought we were safe in the prison. We even had a back-up plan with a bus," he looked at everyone, "but it wasn't enough. We need the protection of other good people. That is what we did when we were gone for two weeks. We found other people with other communities like this and we made a pact. If anything should happen here, I want all of you to go to one of those places. The Shack should be your first destination. Kathy and her students have evacuation plans already established."

"Bob, is staying to help with medical treatment. After the loss of Dr. J., Hilltop will need him. Tyreese and Carol will co-lead our group and coordinate with Gabriel and Kathy and they will help establish a new community."

Rick looked at his son with pride and love, "Carl is going to stay as well," the young teen nodded quietly and stubbornly, "I will need him to protect his sister. We can't have a baby on this dangerous mission. I can't risk Judith and I only trust you to protect her," Rick walked over to Michonne who held the baby on her lap, "Michonne has decided to come with us. Her leg is still healing but, she feels she can make it without compromising our journey. And we are going to need her and all capable fighters."

Beth moved closer to Daryl and he held her to him and their fingers entwined. Families and friends being separated was a sad ordeal. The thought of never seeing one another was on everyone's mind. Rick shook Daryl's shoulder and nodded. There was never any question that Daryl would not go to protect Rick and the others.

"Thanks," Rick whispered as he nodded to Beth. Everyone knew Daryl was never letting Beth out of his sight. Beth nodded and she felt Daryl's mouth on her cheek in a reassuring kiss.

"We leave at the end of the week," Rick said, "That's four days to gather supplies and say goodbyes. Tonight we celebrate."

"I'm going to meet up with the girls for a little female bonding. Meet up with you a bit later?" Beth pulled away as she wiped tears from her face.

"Got things I got to take care of," Daryl nodded, "I'll come and find you later."

Daryl found Maggie and held her back, "Need to talk to you," his voice was low, "alone."

Maggie held her arms over her chest as she waited impatiently as everyone left to prepare for the festivities.

"You know I care about your sister," he said slowly and he felt her stiffen, "and we're headin' out there and we both know it's gonna be dangerous."

"What do you want Daryl?" She sounded annoyed.

"Need to ask you somethin'," he admitted softly with a deep nervous breath. He asked the question and Maggie's eyes lit up and then her eyes narrowed in realization at the depth of his inquiry.

"You realize that it's going to be impossible?"

"Already talked to Kathy this morning," he defended.

She looked around and thought the entire situation over with careful consideration. Maggie took her own deep breath and relented, "I'll do what I can to help."

The early morning sun was barely striking its purple red rays across the clear sky as the small group stood under a majestic weeping willow. An early morning breeze blew the long braches. The branches swept through the small group.

"You ready?" She looked up at him with an innocent smile.

"Hmm," he grunted with a nod.

"Still time to change your mind?" she teased as he brought her hand to his lips.

Daryl stood in the morning dew with dark black boots, a pair of black jeans, a crisp, white collared, long sleeve shirt opened at the neck and his black leather winged jacket. His long dark hair and goatee had been trimmed. And his face was clean-shaven as he stood facing Beth.

Beth wore her golden hair trailing down her bare back with loose curls. The long white summer maxi dress clung to her youthful breasts and flared with a mix of lace and white cotton. She wore white flip-flops as she held a bouquet of mixed wildflowers. Her cornflower blue eyes twinkled with excitement as she glowed with a beautiful aura.

Father Gabriel smiled at both with his bible in his hand as he recited the age-old words of commitment and finished with a wide smile, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Daryl pulled her to him with his hand on her tiny waist. She looked up at him with adoration as his bent his head to kiss her parting lips. He felt her mouth part as his heart pounded. She sighed and moved her hands to his neck as the kiss deepened. Beth held him to her as she kissed him back with her tongue teasing his mouth. He pulled back gently as he heard Maggie's cough.

"Congratulations," Glenn hugged Daryl in a tight embrace while Maggie held onto her sister. Glenn pulled back and showed Daryl the Polaroid picture of the kiss.

"How much film is there?" Daryl leaned in to him and Glenn smiled and gave him the camera he had found on a run.

"Consider it a wedding present," Glenn shook his hand, "don't ever let Maggie find any naked pictures of her sister or she will kill me and skin you alive."

Maggie appeared as she wiped tears from her eyes, "I know I've been giving you a Beth so much hassle," she looked up at the surly redneck, "I have to look out for her, she's my baby sister," she took a deep breath, "but today, I now have you as my brother-in-law and I know with all my heart, Daryl, you and I will love and protect her with our last breath," she took a deep breath, "Daddy would approve and he would be so proud to have you in our family," she was crying and Daryl hugged her tightly to him.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dixon," Gabriel said with a bright smile as he shook the man's hand and with his arm around Beth, "May both of you lives be filled with happiness and love."

"We'll see you back at Hilltop in tomorrow morning?" Maggie said as the group walked back to the quaint Bed and Breakfast cottage.

"Yeah, Rick has a shit long list of things we need for the mission," Daryl said.

"Kathy and women have made a small brunch for you two, it's in the kitchen," Father Gabriel said as he hugged the couple.

"Thank you," Daryl said as they said their good byes. The newly married couple watched them leave and Daryl secured the gate. Two walkers appeared in the distance. Daryl held Beth back as he retrieved his bow. He met the walkers at the fence and with years of practice an arrow landed in its eye socket, while he used his knife to take out the second walker.

Daryl made his way back to his wife. He swept her into his arms as he carried her over the threshold as she laughed against his chest.

The round wooden kitchen table held a small displayed feast with a bottle of wine and a pot of tea. A large egg casserole with spinach, onions and mushrooms was on the blue china with homemade biscuits and a jar of strawberry preserves. Beth sat in the wooden chair while Daryl sat across from her. He cut the casserole and placed a biscuit on the plate and handed it to Beth, "Little cold, but smells good."

"Thank you," she smiled over at him, "Lolly has been showing us how to bake using firewood and a ceramic oven," Beth said as she spread the jam onto the biscuit, "We can still find flour, but it's getting harder and harder. They are going to have to grow wheat."

"Gonna to have to start all over with a lot of things," he agreed as he took a bite.

Beth caught her sparkling diamond ring in the morning light and she paused as she looked at it closely. The round diamond was large with an elegant setting in platinum. Daryl's ring was a matching platinum band, "Our rings are so beautiful."

He nodded, "Kathy's gift to us. She went out last night and returned with them. I told her not to make such a fuss, just wanted somethin' simple."

"She was a wedding planner Daryl," Beth smiled as she took a sip of the tea, "she was never going to do simple."

"This turned out perfect," he agreed as he sat back. He looked over at her with a smile while his hands and long fingers trailed across the kitchen table. She suddenly remembered that they had spent a cold morning making love on the very same table.

"We wait," she took another bite with a teasing smile, "Tonight," she added.

"Whatever you say," he took another bite, "We spend the day together."

Beth yawned, "I could use a nap," she looked over at him, "You proposed late last night and that gave me little time to get myself together."

"You look beautiful," he said as she smiled shyly.

"I'm not going to be useful without a nap," she said.

Daryl smoked on the bench as he looked down at the developing picture; Beth was sleeping with her tousled blonde hair trailing behind her. Her pink lips parted as she slept on her side. She had the white panties on and her creamy thigh was slightly raised as she hugged a pillow. Her naked back was exposed and the soft round side breast was barely in view. She looked stunning as he smiled with appreciation. The picture would become his bookmark.

"You gonna sit there all afternoon?" she whispered as her eyes blinked open.

"Thought you needed your rest Mrs. Dixon," he placed the picture in a book he had found in the small library. He sat down the book and watched her rise.

Beth yawned and stretched, "Want to hunt for supper?"

"Want to have my way with my wife," he said.

"You will," she promised as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

The full moon peered over the lovers as they lay on the blanket in the back yard. Lightning bugs twinkled around them. "Say it," she whispered in the dark as her naked body entwined with his. His hand held hers above her head as they entwined their fingers.

"Love you," he whispered in her ear as he thrust into her and she moaned, "Now you."

"Love you back," she gasped as he pushed into her, "Daryl," she cried into his mouth. He had been pushing her to the brink with long hard thrusts over the last hour.

He chuckled softly, "hush, sweetheart," he thrust into her, "you're gonna bring walkers."

She moaned into his neck, "so close," she wrapped her legs around him to hold him to her throbbing core. She felt the spasms grip her as she bit at his neck with her nails clawing at his back. He groaned as her body gripped his hardness and he pushed deep into her with his body releasing into her warmth.

Daryl looked down at her as he spoke, "I didn't realize that I was fallin' in love with you," he muttered, "after the prison fell," he continued, "I knew I cared about you. Hell, I even believed we had a chance of startin' over at the funeral home. And then you were takin' away from me," his eyes softened, "I didn't think I would ever see you again and that's when I knew I had fallen in love with you. I fell in love with you and it was too late," he touched her cheek, "The happiest day of my life was when I got off that bus in Hilltop and you ran into my arms," he looked over at her, "Today, you've made me even happier. Beth, I never thought," he paused searching for words, "Never thought I would ever find someone," he held her eyes, "you've given me everthin'," he said.

"That's going to be my new job," she whispered, "I going to try and find ways to make you happy, Mr. Dixon."

"Jesus, Beth," he smiled, "You do that, just by being here and breathin'."

"How are you going to make me happy?"

"Anything you want and I'll get it for you. Anything you need, I'll do everything I can to provide it for you."

Beth laughed softly as she pointed up, "And what if I want the moon?"

"I'll get you the moon," he promised as his hands moved over her naked body as she shivered in anticipation. Daryl rolled her onto him as she held her hands to his chest. He looked up at her in her naked glory and his body responded fiercely. Beth felt his hardness as she moved her body to him. He held her hips as he pushed up into her with a moan. Beth gasped as his thrusts came hard and deep. She ran her hands through her golden mane as Daryl watched the beautiful creature writhed in pleasure. He watched her panting lips part with each of his thrusts and he was close once again. His well- trained fingers moved from her hips to her core. She gasped in pleasure as both his thumbs moved over her swollen clit. The thumbs stroked with maddening precision and she shuddered at the sensations overpowering her senses. She wet her lips as their eyes met. She nodded as her body shuddered hard and she bit back a scream of pleasure as he moved deeper into her. Daryl held her hips as he thrust into her with no boundaries, he moved deep into her as she cried out and fell forward. He held her as he continued to thrust into her tight body with his release shaking both of them.

Beth stood and looked at the tiny cottage that she would never see again and an overwhelming sadness filled her, "We were happy here," she said quietly.

He nodded and tightened his embrace.

"Daryl," she said, "The road to D.C. is going to be dangerous. I'm scared."

"Everyday we step into the world, it's dangerous. We thought we were safe at the prison, and look what happened."

"You think there will ever be a day, where we don't have to worry?"

He thought about it, "Maybe if Eugene does have the cure," he shrugged, "Don't really know."

"Even if there isn't a cure, the world has turned into something different now. If the cure doesn't work, there will always be walkers, and there are very dangerous people out there," she paused, "when people are desperate, they do evil things."

"There are a few good people left out there," he mimicked her beliefs.

She sighed as they entwined their fingers, "I hope we are enough Daryl."

Daryl looked out into the vastness, "You said it was the end of the world," he said and agreed, "The world we knew is gone. We need to look at this as a new beginning Mrs. Dixon," he kissed her, "our beginning."

Continued in, "Daryl Dixon and Beth: The Road to Washington D.C."

Excerpt:

_June_

The small group had decided to camp at the far end of a used car lot. They had cleared out the garage and had decided to rest for a few hours. Beth had told Maggie that she was going to find a private place to relieve herself in the back by a row of trees. She had an upset stomach as she held back the urge to vomit. The sight of decapitated corpses and the foul smell triggered her stomach to vomit. Beth was terrified as she rinsed out her mouth with the bottled water.

She had vomited every morning over the last week and Rick had mentioned that she must have eaten something that did not agree with her or that she had the stomach flu. Beth counted back to her last period to be in April. She realized that her periods were just spotting over the last two months and she did not have the normal cramps or even mood swings that would accompany her period. She couldn't be pregnant, she thought in horror as the realization set in.

Beth felt frustrated tears falling as she sat against the tree. She cried into her hands. It was a certain death sentence for her and those around her. The group was encountering heavy masses of walkers as their progress to Washington was slow and dangerous. They should have thought about it, discussed it, or even been mature enough to take precautions. They had been careless and now there were serious ramifications.

"Beth," Daryl found her, "What's wrong sweetheart? What happened?"

"Nothing," she wiped her face and moved to get up. Daryl tried to pull her into his arms.

"Stop," Beth said suddenly with an angry hiss, "just stop."

"Did I do somethin'?" He looked wounded.

"Will you just leave me alone for just a few minutes," she pushed him out of her way as she stomped off, "I just need to think."

Beth tried to calm herself as the night wore on. She had decided to keep things to herself. There had to be a strong chance that without proper prenatal care, the poor diet, and the constant fighting, that she would lose the baby. She held her stomach and apologized to the unborn child, "This is not the world you want to be in, little one," she whispered. Besides, if the baby did survive, Beth would only be hindering the group as they traveled through the dangerous world. She looked over at Daryl's concerned stares and she went over to him.

"Could you just hold me until I fall asleep?" She asked weakly.

He nodded and pulled her into the backseat of a car, "you hungry? You didn't eat much."

"Don't feel like eating," she said, "I'm just really tired and I feel like shit."

Daryl set back and pulled his arms around her as she snuggled into him. He kissed her troubled brow as she fell asleep in his comforting embrace.


End file.
